


Jungkooks' Spidey Secret

by my_lavenderworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS Marvel Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers are there but only for a little bit?, BTS as High schoolers, BTS is whipped for Jungkook, Blood and Violence, Bully Flash Thompson, Crying, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook as Spiderman, Jeon Jungkook is Spider-Man, Jungkook has an aunt named May but its not Parkers May, Marvel Universe, Matt Fraction-inspired Clint Barton, Other, Peter Park and Ned Leds are side characters in this au, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Spiderkook, Teenage Bangtan Boys | BTS, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark as Jungkooks mentor, alternate universe-not idols, let's pretend that the avengers made up, spider-man au, spideykook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_lavenderworld/pseuds/my_lavenderworld
Summary: Jeon Jungkook was once a regular nerdy kid at Midtown High, but of course, he was a curious kid. The next thing he knew, he was sticking to walls. Shit, He has powers! How long can he keep it a secret? Will he do anything to keep it a secret? Can Tony Stark help him with keeping his sticky secret? Can he prevent his group of friends from finding out, when they become too suspicious of him?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Avengers, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Spiderman, Jeon Jungkook/Tony Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 40





	1. Beginning of Spidey and friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Spiderkook au! Hope you like it! Keep in mind that this fic/au has altered parts of Homecoming. There will be scenes of the movie that will be placed in this, however, it won’t follow the same storyline as HC. This takes place after HC, in this one, spiderman and Iron man become closer. Please make sure to read the notes, to see if I have made any changes or just to give you people information!

Suddenly waking up with super strength and being really sticky, wasn’t exactly how Jungkook had hoped to start the day. One minute he was a normal, scrawny, nerdy kid from Midtown who was building robots, and in the next, he had toned muscles, super hearing, and the ability to climb the ceiling.

“Hey, kid! Are you alright? If you don’t hurry up you’re going to be late for the train!” His aunt Minseo aka “May” yelled from the kitchen. Why May, you may ask, well it was a long story but to condense it into a few sentences, his aunt’s real name was in Minseo but since she moved from Busan, South Korea to Queens, New York (all those years ago), she has been using May since it’s easier for her coworkers to pronounce. So it somehow snuck into the family and it stuck, so he calls her May most of the time.

Anyway, he was super excited but how can he keep this a secret from May? He was absolutely terrible at keeping secrets! Well, guess it's time to go on wiki how or something like that

. “I’m coming and I’m fine by the way! Just woke up a bit late!” He yelled back to her. He decided that now wasn’t the time to start freaking out externally, because he was definitely freaking out internally and he knew that May would freak out. He rushed to the kitchen and lodged a piece of toast between his teeth and grabbed his lunch. He then yelled somewhat coherently to May, “Bye May! I’m heading out!” “Bye Kid! Have a great day!” And that’s when things got crazier.

From that day on, Jeon Jungkook had become the super vigilante aka superhero known as Spiderman! Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Sure, it wasn’t an easy start, but he got the hang of it (quite literally) and decided to put his newfound powers to good use.

-Major time skip to after CW and Homecoming-

“Did you study for the Spanish quiz JK?” asked one of his best friends, Park Jimin.

“Uhhh can I get back to you on that Park?” Jungkook answered.

He’s known Jimin since he moved here to live with his aunt in first grade from his hometown Busan after the tragedy. It’s not something he likes to think about so often. He remembers when Jimin first saw him, he yelled something along the lines that he finally had someone to share his mom’s cooking with and then proceeded to tackle him into a welcoming hug. There was no way that Jungkook was going to miss out on being friends with this cute and cuddly kid, but that was forever ago and now they’re sophomores in high school.  
“Are you kidding me, Jeon?! I get that you have that Stark internship, but your aunt's going to freak if you don’t get at least a decent grade in Spanish!” Jimin exclaimed.

“Hey, I have a decent grade! And you’re the one who’s freaking out Minie!” He said loudly while looking at Jimin who was going through his rainbow of flashcards before the quiz.

“You’re like one quiz grade away from getting a D! “ Jimin said without sparing a look at Jungkook.

He just sighed and silently agreed, he really needed to pass this quiz, it’s not like he was trying to fail this class. It’s just he had hardly any time to study due to his late-night patrolling. Not that Jimin would know. Jimin could never know. Neither could the others. The others? The others, you might ask, are the rest of his friend group, which consisted of another sophomore, 2 juniors, and two seniors. He had met them at some point in his life and he intended on not letting any of them go anytime soon.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for that oh so dreadful Spanish quiz. He prayed that he would at least pass it or his aunt and Jimin would scold him for weeks!


	2. Is it Borh-ing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved chemistry but it was kind of borh-ing sometimes. His day was always better when he hung out with his group of friends, especially after Flash was being an ass to him all day and he loved them dearly. He also knew that he would do anything to keep them safe, so that meant he had to keep his little secret for a very long time. It wasn't easy but the internet sure helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of hard to write because I had to reference the movie and I didn't want it to seem like I was copying it completely. I wanted to show some parts of HOCO that were memorable to me. I also had to watch the movie clips and read the script about a hundred times! It's fun working on this though. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (keep in mind that this fic/au has altered parts of Homecoming. There will be scenes of the movie that will be placed in this, however, it won’t follow the same storyline as HC. This takes place after HC, in this one, spiderman and Iron man become closer.)

He was feeling really great after the quiz, he may or may not have used his super hearing to get some answers (not that he condoned cheating), he just really had to pass this quiz, or Jimin and May would be on his ass about it for the next couple of weeks.

He rushed to his Chemistry class and hoped that they were just playing around with chemicals like they were last week because he had to see if his new Web fluid design would work. He got there and sat in his usual lab seat, paying attention for about ten minutes, however losing interest very quickly due to his teacher droning on about Niel Bohr and how “there is nothing borh-ing about him and structure of an atom or his quantum theory”, it was actually a funny pun, so he chuckled under his breath a bit. Jungkook, however, had already learned about this when he had found some time to study on his patrol (kind of funny how he was studying for another subject when his other subject had something that would be due soon).

He opened his notebook and took a quick glance at the formula he wrote (Web Fluid Version 3.01) and opened a drawer where he added this orange chemical to the beaker he had left there and mixed it. As he mixed it, the mixture soon puffed up and started to overflow, so he pulled the stirring rod up and saw that it formed his webbing. It worked! He now had more web fluid for his web shooter, he definitely knew that he was going to test it out after school.

“Hey Kiddo, what are you doing? Pay attention or you’re going to get the same grade you have in Spanish, well according to Park anyways.” Said the voice seated right next to him. Min Yoongi. Of course, the only one in the group who calls him Kiddo. He took a good look at him and noticed that the elder had dyed his hair to a mint color, Jungkook wonders how Yoongi hasn’t gone bald yet, considering the number of times he has dyed and bleached it this year alone.

  
“Oh there was just a spider on my paper, so I had to swat it away.” He replied with his clever little lie  
.  
“Hmm okay, kid. Hey, by the way, I missed you this weekend, you didn’t show at Mr. Ohs’. What’s up with that?” Yoongi asked as he narrowed his eyes at Jungkook expecting a reasonable answer. And Jungkook was going to give him a reasonable answer.

“Oh um May wanted some help with cleaning the apartment, so I couldn’t go. I was going to text the group chat but I forgot to when May pulled out the old photo book and started telling me stories about how I would never leave the house without my Iron Man mask”, Jungkook lied with ease. That wiki how page really helped him improve in the lying department.

He definitely wasn’t going to tell him that he was down in Brooklyn fighting bad guys and stopping a potential drug ring. And he most definitely wasn’t going to tell him that he got a black eye from it, so he didn’t bother showing up, or else they would start asking questions. Yoongi hummed and then turned back to the board, now focusing on the somewhat Bohr-ing lecture.

Yoongi was a senior now, and Jungkook first met him at his freshman seminar when Yoongi was a sophomore. Yoongi was the one giving the new incoming freshmen a tour of the school, Jungkook had thought that he was so cool with his then pink dyed hair. So, he obviously befriended him, not without becoming a stuttering mess of course. Yoongi seeing this cute doe-eyed kid asking to be friends took one glance at him and instantly knew he couldn’t turn him down. He quickly grew very fond of him and vowed to protect his little bunny looking, friend.

The bell rang again and he rushed to the locker room to get changed for P.E. He hated P.E. Sure, he had the same or nearly more stamina and strength than Captain America, but he couldn’t let anyone know that. So, he had to use half of his strength for everything he had to do in that class. Don’t get him wrong, he was already somewhat strong before the bite. He took Taekwondo when he was younger, so he had an average amount of strength. He definitely didn’t have a six-pack back then, he was a somewhat skinny toned kid. Now, Jungkook wore big and baggy clothing to hide his toned figure.

“Hey, loser! How’s your fake internship with Tony Stark? Do you think you can get me a date with the Black Widow, huh?” Flash mocked him while running past him. Jungkook rolled his eyes and muttered a stupid Flash under his breath. That asshole has been taunting/bullying him since 8th grade. He could leave Flash in his dust if he wanted to, but that would mean some big trouble, something Jungkook couldn’t have. Yoongi and Jimin have offered to show the kid who's boss, and as much as satisfying that sounds, they could get in some trouble and Jungkook thought it wasn’t worth it to go through all that trouble. Flash will grow up someday. One could only hope.

Soon enough it was lunch, so he headed over to the groups’ lunch table. He saw the rest of the group and smiled brightly. His day always got better when he was with them.

“Koo! Hey buddy!” Exclaimed the tallest member of the group. Kim Namjoon. He had met him at a cafe at one of the open mic nights for poetry. He remembers that his man had beautiful words and beautiful thighs. Jungkook was so nervous to go up to him after his piece that the first thing he said to the man was “Woah thighs”. Namjoon being the sweetheart he noticed that Jungkook was nervous, so he giggled a bit and said thanks to him, making sure he didn’t feel embarrassed. Jungkook said that he liked his piece and asked to be friends. Namjoon of course agreed. Jungkook looks up to Namjoon a lot.

Heck! He looks up to all of them. Without them, he wouldn’t be able to cope with a lot of things. He owes them everything. That’s why they can’t ever find out about his little secret. For their safety, he would do anything even if it meant risking his own. “Hey, y’all! Sorry about missing out on Mr.Ohs’, May wanted me to help her with some stuff at the apartment.” He said using the same excuse he did with the Mint hair colored elder. There was a collective answer of “it's okay kid/kiddo”.

He smiled widely and his nose crinkled a bit, he was happy. He knew he would do anything for them, even if it meant risking himself for them. He would never get them involved with his Hannah Montana like life. They were his world. And His world alone. Jeon Jungkooks’ world, not Spidermans’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You're at the end! In the next chapter (a little spoiler) you will be getting a little Tony Stark interaction! 
> 
> (keep in mind that this fic/au has altered parts of Homecoming. There will be scenes of the movie that will be placed in this, however, it won’t follow the same storyline as HC. This takes place after HC, in this one, spiderman and Iron man become closer.)


	3. The Interning Spiderling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Tony Stark! Jungkook's beloved mentor and father figure. Don't let Tony know that he said that though! Oh and I just had to include Peter Parker and Ned Leeds at least somewhere in this universe. Oh and keep in mind that I switch very often between using Tony or Mr.Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Just some Tony Stark pizazz. Please Keep in mind that I will switch very often between using Tony or Mr.Stark. I think in this au, the character doesn't really know what to call him most of the time so it switches a lot. He's also sometimes a nervous wreck but he's sweet. 
> 
> (keep in mind that this fic/au has altered parts of Homecoming. There will be scenes of the movie that will be placed in this, however, it won’t follow the same storyline as HC. This takes place after HC, in this one, spiderman and Iron man become closer.)

Lunch was soon over and Jungkook had realized that all they did the entire time was argue about whether water is wet or not, and eat the shitty lunch food from the cafeteria. He cherished these conversations, even if they were insanely ridiculous. Jungkook was now headed over to the Avengers facility for his internship. It was a real paid internship, it was no longer just an excuse for his Spidey adventures. Sure Mr. Stark had to pull a lot of strings to make it happen, but he would do anything for his little spiderling. His internship took place after lunch, where he would be excused for the rest of the day and would head to the facility to work on intern things (it would only happen on Wednesdays and Thursdays). Jungkook and Tony had become a lot closer now, especially after the whole Vulture fiasco and the building collapsing on top of him. Jungkook was Tonys’ personal lab assistant and official intern there. He had met the other interns and thought they were cool and would hang out with them sometimes when he was not busy with fixing his spider suit or in the lab with Mr. Stark. However, he would mostly hang out with this one intern that he was extremely fond of, that intern was Peter Parker. Peter Parker was Pepper Potts’ personal assistant and head of the intern department there. Peter was the first person there to approach him and to show him the ropes of being an intern. He was super kind to Jungkook. Jungkook and Peter had also worked together on some of Mr. Stark’s tech. Jungkook found their friendship kind of funny because Peter also lives in Queens, has an aunt named May, and actually goes to Midtown too! However, he’s a senior and is going to MIT next fall with his best friend. Jungkook will definitely miss Peter and his best friend Ned. Ned Leeds also has an internship with Stark Industries but wasn’t in the same department as them. The three of them would always talk about Star Wars and about how cool Spiderman was (both Peter and Ned would freak out or faint if they found out that they were actually talking about him). It was the three of them together, there amongst the adults, the Midtown Nerds. 

Friday did a quick scan and let him into the lab saying, “Boss has been waiting for you.” He nodded and walked in.

“Hey, Jung! Can you come help me with this?” Tony greeted and asked, while he was trying to pull some pieces of metal from under one of his cars.

“Uh, sure!” Jungkook replied, quickly setting his stuff down and jogging towards Tony, so he could help him

“Can you pull this piece off with your abnormal arm strength? “ Mr.Stark asked.

“Yup!” Jungkook replied. He then pulled out the metal like it was nothing and handed it to Tony.

“Thanks, kid, and Jesus, you need to go against Capsicle in an arm wrestle. I gotta see if Cap has finally met his match,” He said while chucking and then suddenly tapped his finger a couple of times on his lips as if he was thinking about something. “I’ll bet 500 dollars that you’ll win! I can see it now the Spiderling vs. the Capsicle. It’ll make big headlines spidey.” 

Jungkook chuckled and asked nervously, “So I take it you and the rouge avengers made up or something?” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah kid we did, but there’s still a lot of tension between the whole team. We had to draw up some new accords for this “peaceful” agreement.” He said while putting up some air quotes and rolling his eyes. He sighed “According to the new accords, they’ll also be staying here at the facility, under my supervision. So they’ll be here by Friday.” Tony’s smirk from before had disappeared and he now was frowning. Jungkook only knew a few details of what happened between Cap and him, but he knew that whatever happened wasn’t good and that it broke Tony. He knew Tony was still hurting from it. 

“I could stay with you over the weekend if you’d like!” He blurted/offered. He wouldn’t mind staying over, sure he would have to cancel the weekend with his friends, but that could be rescheduled any day, and what mattered the most was Mr.Stark’s safety. Mr. Stark was a very important person to him, he sometimes would say that he’s a father figure (but he would definitely not say it out loud). 

“Ah, I don’t know Jung, and don’t you hang out on the weekends with that friend group of yours?” Tony hesitated and questioned. 

“Yeah I do but I can cancel it! They’ll understand. Plus we can make this an icecream sleepover or something like that! It can be a Spiderman and Iron Man day! Or we could go patrolling together or something?” Jungkook rambled on. Tony sighed and looked at the star-eyed kid. He knew that he couldn’t say no to this kid. 

“Fine, you can stay over, but don’t you start a fight with the others! I know what you’re thinking Jeon. No fighting and we can watch the Star Wars movies and some anime. Heck, we can even watch _Your Name_ , even though that movie makes you cry a bit, but absolutely no fighting, understand me Underoos?” Tony said with a strict but soft tone. Jungkook agreed and let out a victory, yes. He also thought that he could definitely take Captain America in a fight if he wanted to. And that he could possibly win. Possibly. 

Jungkook and Tony had been working on their respected suits for a couple of hours when he got an alert from the police scanner app. It was another drug ring. He figured it was time to go out and patrol. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark! I’m going out to patrol! See ya tomorrow!” He yelled while packing up his stuff and rushing out the door. Tony yelled goodbye and told him to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to anticipate the next update, which is hopefully soon! Please Keep in mind that I will switch very often between using Tony or Mr.Stark. I think in this au, the character doesn't really know what to call him most of the time so it switches a lot. He's also sometimes a nervous wreck but he's sweet. 
> 
> (keep in mind that this fic/au has altered parts of Homecoming. There will be scenes of the movie that will be placed in this, however, it won’t follow the same storyline as HC. This takes place after HC, in this one, spiderman and Iron man become closer.)


	4. Spidermans’ Upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman got some new major upgrades. He's also got, new enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of suck at writing action scenes! (And yes I included Tony’s Nanotech and the Iron Spider suit from Infinity war) For the sake of the fic, let's pretend that nanotech has become more advanced and you'd be able to build more things with it). Jungkook's A.I is Sora and its a play on words/sound to the word for voice in Korean (목소리, moksori). Sorry if it doesn't make sense, it kinda did to me. Keep in mind that this takes event months after HC, probably in February. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (keep in mind that this fic/au has altered parts of Homecoming. There will be scenes of the movie that will be placed in this, however, it won’t follow the same storyline as HC. This takes place after HC, in this one, spiderman and Iron man become closer.)

Jungkook quickly suited up and used his motorcycle to get to the city from the upstate Avengers facility. He recently got new upgrades and this motorcycle was one of them. His motorcycle was something that no one knew about besides Mr.Stark himself. The motorcycle was the only one of its kind, due to the fact that it was completely made out of Stark tech and that it was made by Tony and him. It was made of nanotech exactly like Mr. Stark’s suit, except instead of pressing his chest, all he had to do was press on the ring that he had on his finger, and then suddenly a bike would form. This gave Jungkook the ability to carry his motorcycle with him wherever he goes with no worry of someone stealing it, unlike his previous stolen backpacks. He got the motorcycle after the whole stealing and crashing Flash’s car incident (which was totally worth it by the way). This ended up with Mr.Stark giving him driving lessons and making him get his car license, along with a secret motorcycle license. Mr. Stark figured that a motorcycle would be faster and easier to navigate through the New York traffic. And of course, May knew about the driver’s license but not about the motorcycle, she would absolutely freak if she knew (probably freak out on the same level as him being Spiderman). This was another one of Tony and Jungkook’s secrets, that Aunt May would never find out about or they’d both be sent to an early grave.

His suit also got major upgrades, but with that, it also got a lot of protocols. Jungkook remembers finding the training wheels and baby monitor protocol back when he was on the vulture case and he remembers feeling annoyed that Tony “treated him like a kid”, but he ended up seeing as to why they were put there in the first place. Jungkook was basically a walking danger magnet. Anyways, with the addition of hundreds of new safety protocols being put into the suit, Mr. Stark would also give him some freedom (such as the motorcycle). So his upgraded suit also consisted of nanotechnology (so he could just press his watch and it would suddenly form all around him): it was bulletproof (because that kid got shot more often than any normal teenager should), it had access to most of Mr. Starks technology, and way more protocols than the last one. It still had some of the old functions, such as the heater, the reconnaissance drone, interrogation mode, and the parachute, etc. He loved the new suit, it was like his baby. Mr.Stark even made him a display for all his Spider suits, it was similar to Mr.Stark's Iron Man suit display.

Jungkook made it to the scene in record time and heard that the police weren’t going to make it any time soon. “Detecting 4 individuals near the entrance and 7 inside the warehouse. There appear to be weapons on them.” Said his A.I while showing the heat signatures and weapons on them. He was in for a big fight tonight, wasn’t he?

“How can we quickly take out those four goons near the entrance?” He asked.

“I would recommend using taser webs, in order to immobilize them. Then, use your regular webs to inhibit any possible movement.” The A.I responded.

He quickly used taser webs, which made them pass out from the amount of electricity going through their bodies. He used just enough to make them pass out, not to die. He wouldn’t be able to have that on his conscience if that happened. He then used his regular webs to tie them up to the wall. He also left a tiny note on one of their big foreheads for the police. “Well that was easy and we had a really nice talk don’t ya think?” He said with a rhetorical tone.

“Hey, Sora, can you find me an entrance?” He asked his A.I.

“Of course Jungkook. Activating reconnaissance drone. Locating an optimal entry point.” She said while releasing his little spider drone. It was a cute little spider robot, he thought. “Proceed to the east window.” “Thanks, Sora!”

He made his way to the window and quietly slipped in when he found it. He saw 2 men talking while the others were guarding those men. He used his super hearing to hear them talking about moving their shipment to Queens and targeting younger kids. There was no way that he was going to let that happen to little kids and to his own neighborhood.

He crawled down from the wall to the nearest crate and shot his webs at the nearest bodyguard. Taking him out, he then went to the next nearest crate and tried to pose in a cool manner. He then proceeded to say loudly, “I think it's well past all of your bedtimes. Wouldn’t want any of your mothers to be disappointed now do ya.” They quickly whipped out their guns and started shooting at him. His suit deflected all of the bullets and shot his webs at their weapons, quickly disarming them. They started throwing punches and he dodged almost all of them as well. They got a few punches in, but it hurt them way more than it hurt him. He kicked one dude out of the way and shot his webs at the other that was trying to attack him from the side.

“Come on you can do better than that. A 5-year-old could land a punch better than you.” He taunted. Out of nowhere, his spider senses started going off, he nearly didn’t dodge a punch from this dude from behind. “Woah easy fists.” He called out.

He then shot taser webs at him, quickly knocking him out. “ 3 down 4 to go,” he murmured under his breath.

“Alrighty, guys it’s a school night, so I got to wrap this up!” He said. He quickly took them out like it was nothing.

After he finished off the rest, he started questioning the ones who looked like they were in charge. “Who’s your supplier?! And why are you doing this!?”

No one answered for a couple of seconds until the one who looked like he was going to shit his pants spoke up. “We don’t know! We just get our stuff shipped to us from someplace in Brooklyn.”

“What place? What are these drugs? And why the hell Queens?!”Jungkook angrily questioned.

“We don’t know! We were only told to sell them, if we didn’t they’d rat us out! We’ve worked hard for this man!” Another dude who yelled in a heavy Brooklyn accent, that also looked like he was going to shit his pants.

“Well seems like you’ll be ratted out anyway. ” He said while gesturing to the webs he used to tie them up.

Jungkook sighed and decided that’s all he’s going to get out of them. “Have fun with the police and tell them that their good old pal Spiderman was here. Later!” He exclaimed while leaving a tiny note for the police and leaving to go back home. They’ve always liked them (they really didn’t, but he couldn’t care enough).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being delayed a bit. I've been a bit busy. Wait for the next chapter, hopefully soon.
> 
> (keep in mind that this fic/au has altered parts of Homecoming. There will be scenes of the movie that will be placed in this, however, it won’t follow the same storyline as HC. This takes place after HC, in this one, spiderman and Iron man become closer.)


	5. Injured Baby Spider Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook ends up getting some major boo-boos and mayhaps is a bit sleep deprived. Lots of Fear, Tony Stark is here. And he is ready to find out what happened to this baby spider? Oh, and everyone's favorite medical doctor appears... Helen Cho!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, it's taken so long to write this chapter, but it's long! Anyways, I thought I show more of a domestic side to Tony. And of course, introduce the rest of the members (BTS).  
> (italics mean they are talking in Korean!) (I didn’t have May know that her nephew is spiderman yet, but at some point in this she will and it will be a whole thing. Hehe little spoiler)

“ _JEON JUNGKOOK IF YOU DON’T GET UP YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE_!” Aunt May yelled in Korean. Jungkook instantly snapped awake and wiped the drool off his face and his history book. Of course, he just had to forget that he had to finish some history essay, that was due today! Thank God he finished it but at what cost. Oh, right at the cost of barely getting an hour of sleep. Damn he’s going to regret it in Spanish, isn’t he? Why did he have to take Español first thing in the morning? How do you say I’m really tired in Spanish? Estoy...ummmm calzones? Shit, my brain can’t even work well enough to formulate simple sentences, he thought to himself.

He quickly threw on some new clothes and put whatever he needed for today in his backpack. He made sure to not leave anything that could give away his spidey ways to aunt May. It’s only a matter of time before she finds out, so why not push it to a little longer. 

“ _Bye May !_ ” He yelled while running out the door in order to catch the train. “ _Wait!_ -” Aunt May called out but Jungkook was already out the door. “ _You forgot your breakfast and lunch money… ugh that kid, he never slows down in the morning,”_ May muttered to herself while getting ready for work.

**_______________________**

Jungkook was going down the stairs of the subway station when he realized something very important. Fuck I forgot my damn card he thought to himself frantically. School was about to start in 30 minutes and it took him 10 minutes to run back home (using regular human speed) to get it and then 10 minutes to go back on the damn train, and another ten minutes to get to school. Fuck it, he’ll just have to swing it. And with that, he quickly suited up and started swinging towards school.

Sure the early morning breeze is a really nice feeling in the morning and the view of New York in the morning was pretty, but god he felt like he needed 4 cups of coffee and 2 cans of Redbull just to wake up. He stopped swinging from building to building when he spotted an alley that was close enough to the school but far enough to run to it (at least to make him seem like a somewhat normal kid who missed the train). Jungkook being the clumsy teenager he is, instead of landing on top of the building in a smooth manner, he might have slipped a little bit and hit his side on and the edge of a building, thus making him fall on top of a dumpster. Not a good way to start off the school day. 

“Ah shit.” Jungkook groaned out, holding his side in pain. Praying that it wasn’t anything too serious. Oh boy, how much more wrong can he be?

“Jungkook, you appear to have fractured your ribs while hitting your side on the building. Your blood sugar levels are also dangerously low. I would recommend getting immediate medical attention and eating very soon or you could possibly faint.” Sora said.

“Later, Sora, I have to get to class first. And I’ll heal.” He replied, slowly getting up and checking to see if anything fell out of his backpack on the way here.

“Jungkook, if you don’t eat soon or take care of your injuries, then I will have to report them to Mr. Stark as per the Injured Baby Spider protocol.” She said in a worried tone. “No! No. There’s no need to bug Mr.Stark over something so little. I can handle this and don’t worry. I can ask Jin for a snack, he always has food on him, he’s like a human vending machine.” Jungkook exclaimed in a frantic voice. He definitely didn’t need to miss any class today or have Mr. Stark worry so early in the morning. It’s not good for the old man’s heart. 

Sora tried to advise him to go see Mr.Stark again, but he quickly took off his suit and put his regular clothes on. He then ran as fast as his abilities let him, stopping about 100 feet away from the school, only to walk the rest of the way there, so people at school wouldn’t get suspicious of him. Seeing the known scrawny and nerdy kid of the school who wears baggy clothing all the time and isn’t that great at P.E, suddenly run at insane speeds is sure bound to turn some heads. He didn’t really care that the rest of New York saw him because people are always running all over the place and it was the everyday norm. Also, people couldn’t really care less. People have places to go and people to see, no point in questioning what type of shit a teenager was on, especially at 7:30 in the morning, in NYC.

He made it with at least 10 minutes to spare before class started, so he decided to look for his group. He soon spotted a short mint haired person along with several other people in front of his locker. He froze in his place, the only reason they would meet at the younger’s locker rather than their designated spot was to discuss plans or to talk shit about Flash. He hoped that it was the latter. 

“Hey, is there a new lego star wars set for us to build? Or what type of shit did Flash do before the day even starts? “ He nervously asked while walking up to the group and opening up his locker. They all looked at him and then at each other, until the tallest one of the group spoke up, “Hey Jungkook, We were planning on getting together this weekend and going to the movies to watch the new Star Wars movie. And we were wondering if you’re free this weekend?” They all looked at him with hope in their eyes.

“I can’t. Sorry. I have to go to Mr. Stark’s this weekend to work on a prototype for the Expo.” Jungkook semi lied. He wasn’t going to tell them that the Rogues were finally going to come back to the facility and that he needs to be some sort of peacemaker for the whole broken team and to be there for Tony.

“ Can’t you just take a weekend off? I’m pretty sure that having a 16-year-old working on the weekends is against child labor laws. Plus we haven’t hung out with you in a while and you have been ditching the last few hangouts!” Taehyung questioned and whined. Kim Taehyung is Jimin’s best friend who's extremely friendly and knows a lot of people. So by proxy, he was also Jungkook’s best friend. He was also the second person to meet when he first moved here. He remembered that Taehyung would always smile and would always offer positive advice, he was the cute little bear of the group. As the sound of “yeahs” and “come on” sounded around him, he realized that that sharp pain coming from his stomach was getting worse. He winced. And continued to apologize and tried to convince them that he could probably do it next weekend.

The bell soon rang and they all scattered to their respective class. With every step, Jungkook felt like he was going to sink into the floor. I definitely need a big fat cat nap, he thought to himself. 

Spanish passed with ease, they were just watching Coco and answering questions about it. Jimin was so absorbed with the lovely Dia de Los Muertos film that he didn’t even question or notice that Jungkook’s fists would clench in pain every few minutes. Why was he in so much pain? He should be healing super fast, plus he didn’t get hit yesterday and if he did the iron suit protected him really well. Soon it was time for his chemistry class, of course, they had a pop quiz because their chemistry teacher likes to torture them. For some reason, he couldn’t focus that well, sure he answered all the questions, but it took him twice as long as it usually did. Yoongi raised his eyebrow at him and sent him questioning gazes. He tried to stop Jungkook after class but that kid hurried off to his next class as if his life depended on it. 

Jungkook’s P.E class was the most unbearable class ever. Out of all the things he had forgotten today, he had also forgotten that they had to run a mile today, so he almost passed out after running half a mile. He was way weaker than normal, and when Flash saw that, the number of insults that came out of his mouth that period was almost a record-breaker. His class after that passed with a bit of a struggle because he started to doze off again, but thanks to the pain in his stomach, there was no way he was going to fall asleep any time soon. 

The class was soon over and he rushed to the lunch cafeteria, only to realize that he forgot his lunch money. This only made the pain worse. Could this day get any worse? 

He made his way to his usual spot and gave his friends a small smile. They started talking about classes and how they got too much homework. Jungkook only nodded along and tried to distract himself from the pain, until the eldest human vending machine, Jin, noticed that he wasn’t eating anything. He glared at him and pushed some of his lunch towards him. Jungkook shook his head and told him to eat it, saying that he could go without one meal and that it wouldn’t kill him. The older glared at him harder when Jungkook’s stomach grumbled louder. Jungkook sighed and gave in, only eating the cheese stick that Jin had and refusing to eat any more of the elder’s lunch. Kim Seokjin or Jin was the eldest of the group and was one of the most handsome human beings that he had ever met. It was funny how they met because they met at a convenience store and were both fighting over who would get the last pack of cheese balls. They eventually gave up and shared it with each other and soon became friends after. Good times and damn now he craved cheese balls. 

A voice suddenly snapped him out of his cheeseball dreams, “Hey are you okay, JK? You look a little pale buddy. Did you have enough water? Are you sick? Did you eat enough? Did Flash do something to you?”

The group now stopping their debate on the Wicked witch of the west and the princess of the east had all their eyes on him. He cleared his throat and replied with a light smile to Hobi, who was the one asking him a million questions at the speed of light.

“Uhh, yeah I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired, Hope. Nothing to worry about.”

Hobi aka Jung Hoseok was the worrywart of the group. He was kind and super energetic. Jungkook had met him at one of the homeless shelters he volunteers for. Hoseok was there a lot of the time so he eventually befriended him when one of them almost fell into the trash chute (cough cough Jungkook). Jungkook used to go there a lot, but his Spidey duties take up most of his time. However, he still goes when he has the time to. 

The entire group looked at him with suspicious eyes and were about to start an intervention with him when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that Jungkook could escape the heavy interrogation and go to Mr. Starks. Saved by the bell!

He lightly jogged out the school doors and noticed that the black car that usually picks him up is not there. He then got a message from Mr.Stark saying that Happy couldn’t pick him up today because he’s visiting his mom and that he’ll send a car for him. Jungkook being Jungkook tried to decline and said that he could just swing over to the facility, but Mr.Stark being as stubborn as Jungkook is he said that he was going to pick him up instead. 

As the minutes were passing by slowly, he felt the pain in his stomach increase. Was it the cheese stick? Was it some chemicals he might have smelled in chemistry that made his stomach feel like it's turning inside out? He felt like he was playing Jeopardy in his head trying to figure out why he felt like ripping his stomach out. 

Mr.Stark soon arrived and Jungkook quickly hopped in, hoping that Tony wouldn’t look at his face and ask as to why he looked like a raccoon. Tony told the kid to buckle up and proceed to put on some AD/DC. He was humming along to the song when he noticed that the kid hasn’t said a single word since getting in the car and that all he got was a nod of acknowledgment. Was his kid okay? Did someone hurt him at school? Was it something Spiderman related? He thought to himself, along with thinking that it was better to ask the kid before freaking out more (internally of course). 

“ So Underoos how was school? Anything new? How is your grade in Spanish looking?” Tony tried asking calmly. The next few moments were full of silence. The kid was looking out the window in a curled up position, not saying anything, so he tried to say something that would hopefully catch his attention or cheer him up. 

“Is your Español really that bad? Anyways, I was thinking that when we got to the lab, we could work on the new spider prototype or even work on improving my suit. What do you think Jung?” Tony asked, hoping for at least any type of response.

“Huh oh yeah that sounds great,” Jungkook said in a monotone voice. Now the kid was starting to worry him. “Kid, are you hurt anywhere? Do we need to take a little trip to the Medbay?” Tony asked in a slightly worried voice. 

Jungkook shook his head and mumbled that it was just an exhausting day. Tony didn’t believe it and sighed, they made it to the compound anyway, so he’d press for more answers when they were in the lab. 

Jungkook felt like absolute crap the entire time they were in the car. It was like if he had an option to fall off a cliff into the water full of sharks or to continue to feel this sick, he would dive headfirst or maybe do a couple of flips into the sharks. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but hey he’s all for dramatics. 

When they made it up to the lab, Tony made sure to keep a close eye on the kid, he feared that the kid was hiding some sort of major injury from him. Tony wasn’t a person who was known for being patient, so he looked through the kid’s activity when the kid went to the bathroom. He looked over the footage and saw nothing that was really alarming about the suit’s activity from the day before (of course he was concerned about the Brooklyn fight, but the kid didn’t get hurt and ended things quickly) and also checked the time he was out on patrol and noticed that he was back before curfew. However, Tony noticed that the other suit was used this morning, so he looked over that footage as well. He did not like what he saw. The kid slammed into an edge of a building and landed on a dumpster. No wonder his kid didn’t seem as cheery as he usually is. What was wrong with this kid? Why didn’t he call him and tell him that he was seriously injured?! 

He definitely didn’t like the next thing he heard. Sora had then appeared and told him that Jungkook’s blood sugar was low and that he was at risk of fainting. Fainting? Why? Tony thought to himself. What type of shit did they give to him at lunch? He knew that high school lunches weren’t really appetizing or fulfilling for the kid, especially for his insane metabolism. His. Insane. Metabolism! Of course, god how could he not have noticed it earlier. The kid had barely let out a single sound besides his stomach rumbling since he got to the lab. Speaking of a single sound, he hasn’t heard the kid come back from the bathroom and that was 20 minutes ago. 

“Boss, Jungkook appears to be in distress. He seems to be struggling to walk back to the lab.” FRIDAY’s voice said, making Tony snap out of his thoughts. “Damn, thanks Fri. “ He replied, quickly exiting the lab. He noticed the kid leaning against the hallway wall for support and decided to guide him to a nearby couch.

“Alrighty kid, What’s going on? And don’t you lie to me, especially when you look like one of Casper’s friends.” Tony asked in a worried tone, hoping that the kid would look at him and just come clean. “ Nothing’s wrong Mr.Stark. I’ve just been having an off day.” Jungkook hesitantly replied not looking at Tony.

“Nope, wrong answer kiddo. Sora just informed me that you’ve been hiding fractured ribs from me and that you haven’t been eating enough. Is there anything else she might have not caught or does Fri need to do a body scan?” He said in a firm voice, really hoping that this kid didn’t have any more injuries that he didn’t know about.

Jungkook nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said, “ Well, um… I might have not gotten the recommended amount of sleep for an average teenager. And that I mayhaps forgot to eat breakfast. Don’t worry though! I had lunch! So I at least ate something…”

Tony sighed and asked, “ How many hours? And what did you eat for lunch? Because your blood sugar is so low kid, that it looks like you only ate air for lunch.” 

“One hour and a cheese stick for lunch…” Jungkook said in a small voice while anxiously rubbing his hands together.

“Jungkook Jeon! One hour is not healthy for a growing baby spider and a cheese stick is most certainly not enough for your insanely fast metabolism! Seriously kid you need to take care of yourself!” Tony scolded.

“I-I know it’s just that I had to finish an essay that was due in the morning, so I stayed up late to do it and then I woke up a bit late. Then I forgot to eat breakfast because I was going to be late for the train. Then I forgot to bring my subway card and had to swing to school. Then, I forgot we had to run a mile in gym class and ended up forgetting my lunch money. I didn’t want to eat Jin’s lunch because he loves his mom’s cooking so much that I felt bad to even take anything else besides a cheese stick. I’m sor-” Jungkook frantically explained before Tony cut him off and tried to get him to calm down. 

“Hey Kid, it’s okay. Calm down. Breathe with me. In and out.” He said while trying to get Jungkook to breathe with him. The kid’s breathing became normal after a couple of minutes, and he seemed to have calmed down completely, so Tony continued to talk to him. “Okay, I get it, you tend to forget things sometimes and that’s okay. But kid you can’t forget to eat, your metabolism is so fast, that not eating all day can make you faint and can slow down your healing factor. So let me order you some food and let’s go down to the Med bay to get your injuries checked. Fri, can you order 3 pizzas and some chicken wings?” 

“On it, Boss.” FRIDAY’s voice echoed around them as Tony started leading Jungkook to the medical bay. 

**_______________________**

“Jungkook needs to get more food and sleep in his system in order for his healing to go at its normal pace, right now it’s going slower than usual because of the lack thereof. It will also take a couple of days to heal, so no Spider-Man activities until his ribs are fully healed. He also needs to take some pain meds.” Helen Cho explained to both Tony. She then turned to Jungkook and said in Korean, “ _Jeon Jungkook._ _Kid, y_ _ou need to eat more. And sleep more, I don’t think your aunt will be too pleased with you falling asleep in class. And if you get any injuries you are to come to the med bay immediately or I will scold you and give you an hour lecture, full-on in Korean. I’ll make it seem like you're getting scolded by your aunt and we both don’t want that._ ” 

Jungkook nodded furiously. Sure getting scolded in English was one thing but getting scolded in Korean was a whole other thing. It was a terrifying experience, that only happened once or twice and was something that you never want to happen more than once. Sends shivers down his spine, when he remembers the last time aunt May scolded him for staying up late.

“I don’t know what Cho said to you but I agree and it seems like you won’t be doing what you did anymore. Heck, that even scared me. I hope Cho doesn’t know any Italian or she would chew me out like a dog’s toy. So no spidermanning for the next couple of days and you need to finish your homework before patrolling and you need to get at least more than 4 hours of sleep, or I’m telling aunt hottie.” Tony said after Helen left the room. “Now let’s go, there’s lots of food waiting for us to devour!”

Soon after eating that huge meal, they both decided to rest on the couch in the living/kitchen room and watch a couple of movies (only for Jungkook to fall asleep halfway through the first movie). Tony looked at the sleeping figure next to him and called his aunt, asking her if he could stay the night due to him falling asleep. To which she surprisingly agreed to and said that she was going to have a night shift anyway and didn’t want him to stay alone anyway. She also asked him if Jungkook could stay tomorrow and the weekend with him since she was going to be at a conference in San Diego for a couple of days, Tony of course agreed and told her that he was about to ask her the same thing since they need to work on things for the “Stark Expo” coming up. The call soon ended when May was called in for her shift.

The kid began to wake up toward the end of the second movie, so Tony sent him to bed, saying that he was going to stay here till Monday so don’t worry about going back to the apartment. The kid made a sound of acknowledgment and went to his room. Tony soon turned in after. This is going to be a very eventful weekend, isn’t it? They both thought to themselves as they drifted off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you made it to the end well, Hi! Thank you for reading this, I hope to give you the next chapters very soon. So a little note is that I didn't want to write/type in Korean because I was going to have to use google translate (and we all know that it's not very accurate), plus I don't have a Korean keyboard since I do this all on my laptop (it's kind of outdated, so I have very little idea on how to change certain things). I also wanted Helen Cho to seem to be more closer to him (Jungkook) and use their common language with one another since Spider-man frequently goes to the med bay and because they share a common language and culture. I may not know Korean very well, however, I do know that it is scary to get scolded by a parental figure in another language besides English, trust me Spanish is terrifying. Getting yelled by my Mexican grandmother will bring anyone fear. Anyways please wait for the next chapter that will involve the rogues and lots of other problems/tensions.


	6. The Rogues Vs. Jungkook's Friends Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogues gave him a headache, but do his best friends give him as well? 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Blood and Panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Sorry its been a while since I've posted, but I've been working on this as best and as fast as I can. Anyways, some things to note that will be helpful reading the story, later on, is that italics mean that a person is speaking Korean or a different language (it will be specified in a the sentence being spoken or after). Another thing to note is the ___ (underscore) means a scene change (such as a scene switching from one character to another or changing scenes completely, etc.). Another thing to mention is that bolded words/sentences can refer to inner thoughts of a character (I also tend to say "they thought to themself", so it appears in two different ways.) I put in several references/ quotes in the story, so if you see it or want to know where it is, don't hesitate to comment. Anyways thanks and hope you enjoy it!

“JUNGKOOK! JUNGKOOK! NO PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP US! DON’T! STOP! PLEASE!” Disembodied voices surrounding Jungkook yelled out in terror, but he couldn’t see them. All he could see was a black abyss. All he could hear was them suffering, asking for him to save them. Asking for him to make it stop. What is going on? Why is it that no matter what direction he turned, the only thing to see was darkness?

Why is it so dark? Why couldn’t he see them? Who was calling him? Who needed help? Why can’t he open his damn eyes? Why can’t he move? Abruptly he felt something change, he could feel his eyes being peeled open. A bright light had blinded him as his eyes flew open. It was only a couple of seconds before he could adjust his eyes to the blinding lights. Blinking away the blurring lights, he could finally see what was going on, he could see his friends being tied to chairs while being covered in blood. Blood. Lots of blood. Whose blood is it? Was it theirs? Why was there so much of it? Jungkook could almost feel the metallic taste filling up his mouth. 

“NO! LET THEM GO! FUCK! NO!” He screamed out while frantically trying to move. Why can’t he fucking move!? Why was he only able to see them?! Why does he have to see them suffer?! 

He suddenly felt something change again and saw that he was now in his suit. His suit was stained with blood. He felt the metallic taste in his mouth again. Whose blood is that? Was it his? It can't be theirs? Can it? Why can’t he do anything? Where are they? And what the hell was going on?

“Jungkook! Please no! Don’t hurt him! He’s just a kid!” A familiar female voice screamed out in fear. Jungkook snapped his head to the left and saw May crying and screaming while being tied to a chair. She was screaming at some figure laying on the ground that was faced away from him.

“May?MAY! I’m right here! What’s going on!? Please! May!” He desperately tried calling out to her. She didn’t once turn in his direction, it was like she couldn’t even see or hear him. He then saw a taller figure approach them from out of nowhere and beat the lying figure with a bat.

Blood continued to decorate the gray floors until he heard a groan and saw the lying body turn in his direction. Jungkook froze, his breathing stopping completely. It was him. The bloody beaten figure was him. How was it him? He’s right here. He’s okay.

He then started coughing uncontrollably, quickly losing his ability to breathe. Why was he coughing? He once again felt something change, he could finally move his limbs. He moved to cover his coughs and to try to get himself to breathe regularly. Jungkook looked down at his hands and noticed blood. He was coughing up blood. And lots of it. He could also feel the contents of his stomach starting to rise in his throat. All he could see was red. Red. So much red. 

“JUNGKOOK!” The familiar ear-splitting screaming of all his friends makes his head turn in their direction. All he can see is red. His friend’s faces are bruised and bloody. He can see a figure looming over them. That being the same one he saw earlier. Him. 

“NO! STOP!”Jungkook screamed out, hoping that the other version of himself would stop harming them. It kept going on for what seemed like hours, all he could hear was screaming, and all he could see was blood splattering on the concrete. All he could do was scream and cry until he felt like his lungs were going to give up on him. All he could do was see the color drain from his friend’s faces as he watched them beg for their lives. All he could do was hope for death to take him instead. He wanted it to be over. 

After the other version of himself murdered his friends, his head snapped in his direction, and walked towards him. This version of himself looked empty. It looked as if something had possessed him. His eyes were dull and his movements were almost robotic. 

The hands that had murdered his friends were wrapped tight around his neck, doing the same as it did to his friends. 

“You are nothing but a menace. You are the one responsible for your friend’s death. This was all you. All because you couldn’t keep one measly secret. Pathetic. You could have saved everyone. But I guess Tony and May still have to suffer for your mistakes?” The other version of himself said in a cynical voice. 

Jungkook couldn’t speak, all he could see was black dots covering his vision. He was going to be suffocated by his own hand. The same hands that saved and killed people. The same hands that will eventually kill him one day. His vision finally darks as he breathes his last breath.

 **_______________________** ****

Jungkook’s eyes snapped open and he quickly rose up from his bed that he was sleeping in. His breaths became uneven and his heart rate increased as he tried to stop the oncoming panic attack. He tried taking slow breaths and grounding himself. He closed his eyes and felt his sheets against his hands, they’re the cold satin sheets that Tony likes to buy because he says it feels nice against his skin. He hears the air flowing through the air vents. He can feel the fabric of his shirt pressed on his skin. It’s cotton, he thinks to himself. It takes another twenty minutes for him to fully calm himself down and to realize that it was just a dream. It wasn’t real and it was a dream. A figment of his imagination.

“Jungkook, you appear to be in distress. I’m going to call Mr.Stark” FRIDAY said from above him. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. Mr.Stark probably only had a couple of hours to sleep. He knew that his mentor needed some sleep.

“FRIDAY! No! There’s no need! I’m perfectly okay! I just slept unwell. I’m not injured.” He replied in a false calm tone, trying to hide his shaky voice. 

“Boss is on his way,” FRIDAY replied back to him. Jungkook let out a big sigh. Mr.Stark is going to make this a big deal and he definitely doesn’t need that on his plate, not with the Rogues coming “home” soon. The thought of the Rogues coming home soon made his head spin. 

A knock came from his door, signaling that Tony had arrived and was ready to interrogate him. Tony strolled in with a smoothie and a huge stack of pancakes in his hands. 

“Morning Kid. Fri alerted me that you were in some kind of distress. Are you okay? Do you need pain killers for your boo-boos? Are you hungry?” Tony asked in a concerned voice. 

“Oh, it was just the pain from my ribs that woke me up. And yes please, they kind of hurt a lot. Are those for me because I’m dying of hunger. I’m so hungry that I can eat like three elephants for breakfast.” Jungkook said telling the truth. Okay yeah, he was lying a bit, but he was still telling part of the truth. He really was in pain and desperately needed some pancakes in his stomach. He didn’t really know if the pain was from his ribs or from his insane hunger.

Mhmm pancakes, he thought to himself.

Tony gave him a look and gave him some pain killers, along with a smoothie to wash it down with. “What did we say about making jokes about serious injuries and death? Not to make them. And kid you can’t really lie to me when I can have Fri easily pull up footage or your vitals. So spill or you don’t get any flapjacks.” 

Jungkook let out a loud gasp and glared at Tony, “How dare you threaten to take away my precious food. And kind of creepy that you have cameras all over the place, Mr.Stark, or are you running a secret hidden prank show?” Mr.Stark’s glare intensified and urged Jungkook to go on. 

“ Okay fine, I might have had a tiny nightmare? It’s not a big deal though. Now can I please have some of those delicious looking pancakes?” Jungkook responded hoping to get those pancakes in his stomach. 

Tony sighed and handed him the pancakes. “Jungkook, you know you can come to me if you need to talk about anything. Sure I’m not a certified therapist, but I can at least do my best to help you. If you want I can get you a therapist? And before you say anything, I’ll be paying for it. What I’m really trying to say, is that you don’t have to downplay these types of things kid. I know these types of dreams aren’t anything small. Maybe you don’t want to talk about it now but, if you want to later, I’m all ears.” He said hoping that the kid would talk to him about it or at least talk to anyone else about it.

He knows the damage that could happen if Jungkook doesn’t speak about his emotions, thoughts, or health, it will seriously affect him in the future. Heck, he knows he’s the biggest hypocrite but he’s been getting better. He really has, he has a therapist now, maybe his therapist can recommend some child/teen therapists for Jungkook. He knows that the whole Spider-Man thing has taken a toll on the poor kid. Tony didn’t want the kid to have unhealthy coping habits as he previously had. 

Jungkook put the pancakes down, swallowed whatever food he still had in his mouth, and looked back at Tony while taking a deep breath. “I know I can come and talk to you, but I just feel like I’m bothering you. I feel like this whole nightmare thing is nothing compared to what you’ve been through. I’m Spider-Man, I should be stronger than this.” Jungkook then averted his eyes to the pancakes sitting on his lap, hoping that Tony wouldn’t be mad at him.

“Kid, it’s okay to have nightmares. Everyone has them. Even I do. Hell, I still have them sometimes. It’s okay, we’re human and we’ve both been through some shit kiddo. Also, don’t you dare minimize the things you have gone through, it’s not fair to do that to yourself.” Tony said with a calm and caring voice while looking at the kid with sad and empathic eyes.

Tony then put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, making Jungkook look up at him, and said, “Why don’t you eat those pancakes that I miraculously made and we’ll talk later, okay? And after you’re done with them, get dressed because we are going to take a trip to the med bay to do a quick check-up with Helen. Especially after yesterday’s lecture, that whole lecture sent shivers down my spine and I didn’t even understand the language she was scolding you in! Then I’m going to call your school to let them know that you are ‘sick’ and get Happy to collect whatever homework you got. Finally, you are going to rest today, got it? ”

Jungkook nodded and shoved a mouth full of pancakes in his mouth, letting out a sigh of delight. These damn pancakes were delicious, he wondered how Tony had made these because most of the time he was a health hazard in the kitchen. He knew he would have to talk about the nightmare later on in the day, so he was already mentally preparing himself for the rest of the day. 

He quickly finished the food and started to get up to change out of his sweaty pajamas. Tony left for a couple of minutes to give him privacy and told him if he needed help that he was right outside the door.

Jungkook wasn’t in that much pain when he changed out of his pajamas, probably due to the super painkillers he just took. He looked down at his ribs and noticed that there were still some bad looking bruises. They were all purple and yellow looking. It looks like his healing factor was going slow today. He then sent a quick text to the group chat telling them he wasn’t going to be at school today. They sent their “Hope you get better soon, JK!” and “Ah whys” texts, making Jungkook smile a bit.

**_______________________**

“Well, Jeon, you need to rest and eat more. Like I said yesterday, no Spider-Man activity until Monday. You seem to be healing a bit slower, due to your blood sugar levels dropping. _If I find out you’ve been Spider-manning of any sort, then I’m going to tell Minseo to ground you for the next couple of months!_ ” Helen said, slipping into Korean at the end of her sentence, scaring Jungkook once again. 

She soon left the room with a final warning glance towards both Tony and Jungkook. After she scolded Jungkook, she then gave firm instructions to Tony, she also scolded him in Korean too and she even had Jungkook translate for her. An extremely smart and scary Korean woman, Jungkook was surprised that she didn’t bust out her Busan dialect. (that was definitely going to make him pee his pants).

“Alrighty, Jung, it’s beddy-bye time for you young grasshopper. I would love to join you, but I need to go to a couple of meetings and finish finalizing things for our soon to be guests. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me or Happy. Order whatever you want but make sure to have some greens with it or auntie hottie will have my head on a silver platter.” Tony said while dropping off Jungkook at their housing level. 

Tony’s phone suddenly rang, “ Morning Mrs.Potts and yes I am being a responsible person. Yes, I remembered the meetings and I won’t be late to any of them, no need to worry honey. I am wearing a nice suit. I’m in fact wearing an Armani su-”

“Oh okay, wait! Mr.Stark can I please hang out with my friends later on? They wanted me to watch a movie with them but I said I couldn’t earlier, because of the internship. But now that I can’t go out on patrol or go to the lab, I figured that I could see it with them?” Jungkook asked while giving him puppy eyes.

Tony quickly looked at him and sighed, “ Cho’s going to kill me, but fine you can go hang out with your buddies. You better sleep for at least 4 hours, eat and take your medicine. Or I’m going to ban you from the lab for a week! Keep your phone on you at all times, ringer on, come back before curfew, and don’t let Helen find out.” And with that, the elevator closed.

Jungkook jumped and yelled out a victory “Yes!”, only to double over and clutch his side, he may have temporarily forgotten that he was injured. He then walked back to his room, being a bit tired, he figured that it was his nap time.

**_______________________**

Jungkook snapped awake from another dream, it was more like a flashback. It wasn’t a memory that he was too fond of, it was a fairly recent one too. He just couldn’t get it out of his mind. It plagued his thoughts when he felt something even remotely close to it. It was like he was reliving it over and over again. He could feel the building collapsing on top of him. The rubble trapping him, making it nearly impossible to move. He could feel his legs and ribs being pinned and broken again. Trapped.

He felt his breathing pick up once again. He felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest. 

“Oh god, not again.” 

He tried to breathe, but it felt like his lungs were on fire. He was gripping onto the bed sheets hoping to at least catch some of his breath. **It’s okay. You’re okay. Just breathe damn it. Okay, ground yourself. You can feel the sheets. You can hear a phone ringing. Ringing.**

The ringing temporarily distracted him from his oncoming panic attack. He didn’t even bother to check the caller ID. He sucked in a breath and managed to say a simple greeting. “H-hello? Who i-is this?” 

“Koo? Did you seriously forget your good old pals?” Yoongi jokingly asked from the other side of the phone. “Anyways we wanted to check up on ya kid. How are you feeling?”

“I-i’m feeling better. Actually, I feel so much better than I can go see the movie with you guys!” Jungkook said in a false matter of fact voice, trying to mask his shaky breathing.

“Jungkook are you sure you’re feeling better? You sound a bit off? Look it’s okay if you can’t see the movie with us. We can all watch it some other time. Why don’t you just rest and w-”

“No! I’m fine. I can go! I feel just peachy!” Jungkook said hoping that they would let him go.

He heard a sigh from the other end. “ Fine. We’ll pick you up at 6. Be ready by then!” Jungkook heard the loud lunch bell ringing in the background. “Oh shit, I got to go Koo. See ya later!”

“Uh yeah. Bye.” And with that, he hung up the phone. 

“Jungkook, you appear to be in distress. I will have to call Mr.Stark if your heart rate does not slow down.” FRIDAY said from above, scaring the crap out of Jungkook.

“AH. Fri! There’s no need to call him. I’ll calm down, I just need to take my medicine and eat. Can you please order me 2 pepperoni pizzas with a caesar salad?” 

“On it. It will be here in 20 minutes.” FRIDAY responded.

“Well, I’m already up. Might as well take my medicine now. It’s not like I can fall back asleep.” He muttered to himself. 

He dragged himself to the kitchen, with every step he took his ribs ached more and more. Guess the nap took a lot out of him, he thought to himself. He got himself a glass of water and swallowed his pills.

Jungkook being the lazy person he is, decided that it was better to watch a movie in the living room than go back to his room. 

**_______________________**

“ Your pizza has arrived,” Fri said from above.

“Aww, man! Right when Shane was going to scare the crap out of Ryan!” He said pausing an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved

As he was going to go to his room to change the elevator opened revealing Happy holding his pizzas and a bag of stuff behind it. “Yay! Hi, Happy! Thanks for getting it for me.” 

“Yeah, you’re welcome, kid. Tony sent me to check up on ya. So how are you feeling and have you taken your meds?” Happy asked while looking at the kid for any injuries.

“Yup I’m fine. I already took my medicine and slept for a while.” Jungkook responded.

“Okay good and here’s your schoolwork kid.” Happy said while handing him his physics, history book, and other work he needed to do.

“Oh, thanks!” He said with a mouthful of pizza.

Happy turned to leave, when Jungkook shouted at him, “Wait! Hap can you please give me a ride to the city later on?”

“Kid. You know I’m not your personal chauffeur but yeah I’ll drive you. Wait, aren't you injured and staying here until Monday, why are you going to the city, and does Tony know?” Happy questioned the kid.

“ I am but I heal fast so it’s okay. And it’s cause I’m going to the movies with my friends and yeah Mr.Stark knows. You can call him, well more like text him because he’s in a meeting right now? I think?” Jungkook responded, grabbing another slice of pizza, nearly finishing his first box.

“Fine. But if he calls me and doesn’t know where you're at, I’m ratting you out. Now finish your food and get ready.” Happy scolded and then stole a slice of pizza, not without Jungkook whining about it. Hey, Jungkook was super hungry and the pizza was dear to his heart.

Jungkook returned to the couch bringing his pizza with him and asked Happy if he wanted to watch the show with him. To which Happy let out a grunt and took another pizza slice. He took this as a yes and continued to watch Shane taunt the demons. 

“Hey Hap, didn’t the pizzas come with a salad?”

**_______________________**

“Thanks for the ride Hap! I’ll text ya when it’s over!” Jungkook waving the grumpy driver off.

Jungkook checked his phone for any new notifications, there were none except for a couple of game notifications. He saw that the time was 5:30, so he decided to kill some time and play games.

30 minutes passed and he heard a honk, he looked up and saw his friends squeezed into a gray car. He quickly made his way to the car and sighed he was going to have to sit on someone's lap again.

The ride took less than 10 minutes but it nearly took another 20 minutes to find parking. Finding parking in New York is near damn impossible and that’s why Jungkook prefers the subway. Once they found parking, they all scrambled out of the car into the theater. 

They purchased their tickets and headed right toward the concession stand for some popcorn and drinks. After getting their delicious snacks they made their way to their seat, the most perfect seats in the house, the middle center. It was where they could see the movie in the most perfect way, not too close but not too far from the screen, just right.

As soon as they sat down, his friends started pulling out candy and other snacks from their pockets and jackets. They’re truly geniuses. The concession stand charges way too much for candy, so why not be saving money by bringing your own. They passed Jungkook a bag of skittles and one of his favorite chips, Banana Kicks.

They all began to theorize how the movie is going to play out and who might die. They soon shushed down as the previews ended. 

“Holy shit! Yoongi! Did you see that!?” Yelled an excited Jin.

“Yeah, I saw it!” Yoongi yelled back.

“Guys! Shhh. I think the good part is going to come next.” Said Hoseok with an eager voice.

**_______________________**

“ Holy Shit! I can’t believe that just happened! Why did it have to end that way?!” Taehyung yelled while throwing his arms up in the air. The rest of the group trailing behind him, complaining as well.

“I know! Can I sue the directors?” Jungkook said considering that if he asked Tony to do it, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

“Uh, high school students suing a movie company just because the ending sucks is not going to hold in court,” Namjoon said, trying to calm down the two young ones. 

“Okay children, let's settle down, and let's go eat! Any suggestions?” Jin yelled over the rest of the group talking about lawsuits.

“Pizza!”

“Tacos!”

“No! Mcdonalds!”

“Delmar’s!”

“Let’s eat at Mr.Ohs!”

“Alrighty, one at a time! Let’s vote!” Jimin said. “Okay. Who’s for pizza?” Only 2 people voted. “Tacos?” No hands went up. “Mcdonalds?” Again no one's hand went up. “Delmars?” Only 2 people voted. “And finally Mr. Oh’s?” 3 hands went up.

“The council has spoken! Mr.Oh’s it is!” 

And with that, they all scrambled to the car and drove to Mr.Oh’s. Again it was a short drive but took a long time to find parking. Once they got in the restaurant they all greeted Mr.Oh and his lovely wife. They were a lovely Korean couple that always welcomed the boys with open arms. They were like the group's grandparents. They were sweet and gave the boys discounts no matter how many times the boys tried to refuse. 

“ _Here’s the usual for you boys! I added a little extra because you boys are growing and need more meat_ !” Mrs. Oh’s said while giving the boys all sorts of meat to cook. She then glanced at Jungkook with surprise in her eyes. “ _Oh, Jungkook! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you! How’s Minseo? Not giving her too much trouble I hope and staying out of trouble_?” 

“ _No Ma’am. I’m being a very good nephew and I’m staying out of trouble. Aunt Minseo is very busy with work, but she’s doing well_.” He said smiling up at her. He really wasn’t staying out of trouble but at least he wasn’t causing it. Satisfied with Jungkook’s response she left and told the boys to yell if they needed anything else.

While Jungkook was cooking the meat he began to feel the pain in his ribs flare up again. He needed to take the pain meds so he asked Taehyung to take over while he went to the restroom to take a look at his ribs and take the medicine. 

He took his meds and then checked in the mirror. His ribs were bruised with colors of yellow, green, and purple. He then lifted his sweater higher and saw that his back was also littered with bruises. They were better looking than the ribs, so that's a win I guess, he thought to himself.

“JK! Are you okay in there? Did you fall in? You’ve been in there for 10 minutes.” Jin said while rapidly knocking on the door. 

He quickly put his sweater down, washed his hands, and went out the door. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just feeling a bit sick.” He replied calmly. Jin looked at him suspiciously.

“Mhmm if you say so, now let's go eat! The meat is calling my name!” Jin said in a singsong voice while skipping back to the table. Jungkook chuckled a bit, the oldest of the group sometimes acted younger than him, but hey that’s part of his charm.

He joined his friends and began to eat.

_“Mrs. Oh? Can we get some Galbi?_ ” Hoseok asked her, gave her some puppy eyes, to which she nodded and said of course. 

**_______________________**

It was only 30 minutes later and two platefuls of meat and Japchae, when Happy had texted him that he needed to go back to the facility right away. The Rogues decided to come a day earlier. Jungkook quickly put his sweater back on (he had taken his sweater off at some point in the meal) grabbed his backpack, put some cash on the table, and told his friends that he had to leave early.

“Jungkook? Where are you going? Why are you leaving?” Jimin asked as Jungkook rushed to finish whatever was left on his plate.

“Sorry, guys I have to go! Something came up and Mr. Stark needs me! I’ll call you later!” Jungkook replied rushing to the door. “ _Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Oh! I’ll try to come more often and bring Aunt Minseo with me_!” He said waving them goodbye. 

The rest of the boys looked at each other and Taehyung ran after him. The rest of the boys followed and called out to Mr. Oh that they would be returning. 

“ Jungkook! Can’t you take one damn day off the internship! It literally wouldn’t kill you to take one day off!” Taehyung yelled angrily while yanking the hood of Jungkooks sweater, making Jungkook stumble back.

“Taehyung! You didn’t have to pull him so harshly, he needs to leave, so let him go.” Jin scolded.

“Listen guys I really have to go! It's an emergency! Tony needs me!” Jungkook tried explaining while pulling himself out of Taehyung’s grip. He only walked a few steps when he stopped in his tracks and heard Jimin yell at him.

“No! Taehyung's right! Why can’t he take just a couple of days off?! We never get to spend time with Jungkook because he’s always at his internship or being all buddy-buddy with Iron Man! We are his friends too!” Jimin yelled while taking Taehyung's side.

“Jimin!” Yoongi said in a warning voice, hoping that Jimin wouldn’t say anything else.

“ It’s like he doesn’t want to spend time with us anymore! He thinks that he’s such a hotshot now that he’s working with the one and only Tony Stark. The playboy, genius, billionaire. What Jungkook are we too boring and lame for you to hang out with? Are you going to start hanging out with Flash and his buddies?!” Taehyung yelled with a venom laced voice.

Jungkook sucked up his breath and faced them with tears streaming down his face and said with a cold calm voice, “ I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better. You guys are not boring or lame, you're awesome and my best friends. I would never leave you guys, I just get so caught up in the internship that I forget to do other things, but I will do better I promise. Taehyung, why would you ever think that I would be friends with Flash especially after all he’s done to me? Truly you need to think and do better. All of you do. I know you might have not voiced it now, but I know you all are thinking it. Jimin, you guys are my friends, but so is Tony, and right now he needs me. So I’ll see you all next week.” 

Jungkook turned around and ran around the corner. As soon as he was out of their sight, he wiped his tears and hit the button that would activate his motorcycle. He needed to get to the facility super quick, so he sent Happy a text that he didn’t need to pick him up and that he would be there in 8 minutes tops. 

As he rode through the city, his thoughts and the voices of the city became deafening. He could hear his heart beating rapidly and could hear the blood flowing through his veins. The smells of the city attacked his nose and made him gag. He could hear the numerous conversations and deafening screams coming from everywhere. He felt like he needed to pass out but he needed to keep his head straight. Mr.Stark needed him. 

**_______________________**

“ What the hell was that Taehyung and Jimin!” Yoongi yelled at them. He understood the frustration they felt at the little time the younger would spend with them, but he also knew how happy Jungkook was at the internship and what Mr. Stark meant to the kid. “Why would you say shit like that? You know how he feels about Flash and his hooligans?! You also know how he feels about Mr.Stark!” 

“Yeah but he doesn’t spend time with us! He needs to ma-” Jimin tried refuting only to get interrupted by Namjoon.

“No buts! You know Jungkook sees that man as family. He sees him as a father figure! And that he needs a father figure especially after his Uncle Ben. You knew that! But you still used it against him! You both made him cry. Heck, we all made him cry!” Namjoon yelled with sadness and anger in his eyes.

“He told us that he was going to do better. Hell, he also asked us to do better. Did you hear his voice when he told us? He sounded so sad and tired. He sounded so cold.” Jin said angrily.

Both Taehyung and Jimin held their head down in shame, they both messed up and were going to have to apologize and make it up to Jungkook.

All the anger and tension vanished as soon as Hoseok whispered something.

“What did you say Seok? You’ve got to speak up.” Yoongi said, encouraging him to say something, as he had been quiet the whole time.

“Did you see the bruises he had? There were so many.” Hoseok said with a brittle voice while staring at the ground. The group noticed that tears were starting to paint the sidewalk.

“ You guys were so wrapped up in blaming him that you didn’t notice that he was hurt! You didn’t see how many times he flinched while eating or while we were standing in line for the tickets!” Hoseok finally snapped and yelled while tears were streaming down his face.

“Hoseok, when did you see them?” Jin asked, his voice wavering and tense.

“When Tae pulled his hoodie. It rode up a bit and oh god. They were so bad. They were green and yellow. Some were purple.” Hoseok let out a whimper and cried more.

It was still and silent except for Hoseok crying. Did he do it to himself? Did someone beat him up? Was it Flash and his goons? Why didn’t he tell them? They all thought to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this part 1 and I apologize for not posting so frequently. I've been a bit busy. I hope you like it!


	7. The Rogues Vs. Jungkook's friends Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, the Rogues came home early and his friends are being a pain. Why can't Jungkook seem to get a break? Do they really believe he's an intern?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Yay! Drama ensues and new conflicts are introduced? Hope you enjoy this!

Jungkook made it there as soon as he could. He had hoped that they had arrived minutes ago and had not been here for hours, where Tony was left by himself. 

“Fri, where is he? And are they with him? Is he okay?” He asked frantically.

“Jungkook, Mr.Stark is in the kitchen making a coffee. He is talking to the guests. Would you like me to notify him of your arrival?” FRIDAY asked.

Jungkook’s ribs started hurting again and his ears could pick everyone's heartbeat in the building. He felt like all the meat and noodles he ate were going to come back up. Great, a sensory overload on top of injured ribs and back. Just fantastic, he thought to himself.

“Uh, no. No need. I’m just going to surprise him and his lovely guests.” He responded to Fri and walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button to the living quarters where Tony was with his distinguished guests. He tried to keep his balance and not topple over. His head was killing him and he needed to sleep.

The elevator dinged open and he straightened his posture. He needed to get through the rogue avengers first and then rest. 

He could hear several heartbeats in the kitchen and yelling. 

“Tony! We just want to talk! I’m sorry! If you just let me apologize. Let Bucky apologize at least. ” Yelled a certain blonde and blue eyes.

“He doesn’t have to talk to you! You’ve already caused a lot of trouble and he’s already done a lot for you!” Rhodey’s voice echoed in the kitchen.

“Please let us all calm down and be rational. It's rather late and we’ve all had a long day.” Said Vision.

The voices started yelling again, Jungkook decided to come out of hiding and say something. Well, that was before someone grabbed his backpack and pinned him on the floor. 

“Who the hell are you and how did you get in?” Said the Russian spy pointing a gun at his face and pressing a boot against his chest. Oh, that definitely was going to leave a mark. He let out a groan of pain. Damn it now he had this ear-splitting headache.

He heard weapons and repulsors drawn as soon as he hit the floor. This was going to be messy. He knew he could easily escape this but that it would cost him his identity and that Tony would be pissed. 

“The lady asked you a question and I think it would be in your best interest to answer it.” Said the bow-wielding Robin hood. 

_“_ Uh, Mr.Stark. Sorry, that I’m here during after-hours. I just need to check on some stuff before the big event.” Jungkook said, calling out to Tony.

Tony let down his guard as soon as he heard the kid call his name. “Jesus! Romanoff get off him! He’s with me!”

Natasha took his boot off him and Tony rushed over to Jungkook and took his hoodie off. He saw that the kid had dried tear streaks on his cheeks, oh his poor kid. What happened to him? Why was he crying? Tony thought to himself. 

“ Hey. Sorry, I didn’t announce my grand arrival and that I wasn’t here when they arrived.” Jungkook whispered to Tony while getting up. 

The room fell silent and Tony cleared his throat. “Everyone, this is my intern. Jungkook Jeon. He’s staying the weekend to work on some projects for the Stark Expo.” 

“Hello, everyone. My apologies for sneaking up on all of you earlier. I was just trying to get Mr.Stark to come check some of the designs.” Jungkook said in a tight voice.

“Well son, my apologies, we don’t do too well with people sneaking up on us. I’m Steve Rogers and this is Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes. If you don't mind me asking, how do you work here? You seem too young to be working in Stark Industries.” Rogers said, extending his hand. 

Jungkook shook his hand and said, “ Well, technically, it's an internship. Anyways, it’s nice to meet you, Captain Rogers, along with the rest of you. I would say that-”

He was going to say more before his phone interrupted him. This time he looked at who was calling him. It was Hoseok. 

“Sorry. I’ve got to take this call. I’ll be right back.”

They all gave an uneasy smile and nod to Jungkook as he left.

Then all the attention was on Tony, who was making himself another cup of coffee. 

“That kid is your intern? He looks like he’s twelve.” Sam asked with a suspicious look in his eye.

“Yes. He’s my intern. Super smart kid if you ask me. Hell, he might even be smarter than me.” Tony said while making eye contact with Natasha, who was giving him a weird look.

“How old is this kid, Tony?” Natasha asked.

“That’s Stark to you. Frankly, his age is none of your business and before you ask any more questions, let me say this, you will not speak to my intern or do any sort of background check on him. It’s already so generous of me to let you know his name and what he does in this building, and that’s all you all are going to know. He poses no threat if that’s what you're thinking, but I do. If you so look at this kid or speak to him in a wrong way, I won’t be so nice about it.” Tony said with a cold voice and threatening eyes. 

The coffee machine beeped and he took a long sip of his coffee. So hot and bitter.

**_______________________**

Jungkook took a deep breath and answered the call.

“Jungkook?” He remained silent as a way for Hoseok to continue on with whatever he was going to say. He had heard some other voices in the background, probably his other friends. He knew he was on speakerphone. “I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier at Mr.Ohs. It got out of control. We… ugh shit. I’m sorry. I know you probably don’t want to talk to any of us right now but can you at least say something to let me know that you make it to Mr.Starks okay?” 

He knew that if he hung up or didn’t reply that Hoseok or the others would keep calling all weekend and that’s not what he needs right now. He needs time to think, time to process what his nice good old pals said. God, he’s pissed and upset, but he can’t do anything about it right now. Right now he needs to protect Mr.Stark. 

“ _I’m okay. I’m safe. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got to do some work. I’ll see you some time next week. Bye Hoseok.”_ He replied in a toneless voice and hung up. Nothing more and nothing less. 

No less than a minute later he got a call from Jimin. One of the last people he wanted to talk to right now. He ignored it and walked back to the kitchen where Mr.Stark and the others were. 

He put on a false smile and greeted everyone again. 

“So what did I miss?”

**_______________________**

“Oh, we were just talking about how brilliant you are kiddo. That you’ll definitely go to M.I.T just like me and Rhodey.” He said glancing over at Rhodey. He knows that the kid is not stupid and can hear every damn word he says, but he hopes that the kid at least plays along. 

“Oh um, I don’t know about M.I.T Mr.Stark. I don’t think I’m that smart.” Jungkook says rubbing the back of his neck. 

Smart kid, Tony thinking to himself. He really knows how to act sometimes. “Kid, come on. I’ve got some pull at M.I.T, heck you won’t even need that, not with your grades and intelligence. They’ll be begging for you to go.” 

It then fell silent. No one knew what to say next. 

“Well, I’m sure my intern is tired from today's work and would like to rest,” Tony said, breaking the cold tension and giving a pat on Jungkook's back. “Or maybe we could go over some last-minute details? Right? Jeon.”

Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, I think that will be good. I’m not sure if my calculations are right about-” Then his phone rang. It was a piercing ring that made him flinch. That didn’t go unnoticed by the other spider in the room. He looked at the contact and saw that it was Namjoon. Of course, the peacekeeper/mediator of the group.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Barton finally spoke.

“Uh yeah.”

He walked out to the living room and let it ring a couple of times before answering the same way he did with Hoseok.

“Hey JK, look I know you don’t want to talk to any of us, but I wanted to apologize. We all want to apologize. We both know that leaving problems and not talking about them doesn’t help and that they won’t get solved. I think we should all meet up tomorrow and talk about it. I think it will do all of us s-” Namjoon said before Jungkook interjected.

“No.” Jungkook said sharply.

He turned to look at Tony and the others hoping that they wouldn’t raise any questions. They were awkwardly talking amongst themselves. 

“JK, you know we need to talk about this. The sooner the better.” Namjoon tried to reason with him.

“Jungkook. It’s Jungkook and I said no.” He said with a stern voice.

Tony gave him a questioning look and tried to ask who he was talking to. Jungkook just gave a dismissed wave and called out to FRIDAY. “FRIDAY, can you call Helen and tell her to meet me here really quickly. I need her advice on something.” 

“Right away, Mr.Jeon”

“Jungkook. Why can’t we see you tomorrow? Are you hiding something? I hear people's voices. Who are you with?” Namjoon rapidly questioned.

The more Namjoon questioned, the more angry and upset Jungkook got. Why can’t his friends let him be angry for a bit? They need to reconsider their actions. He had already said that he was going to fix his problems.

“Jungkook, what are you hiding? You know Hobi, saw some bruises on you. He said that there were a lot and don’t think that we didn’t notice you flinching during dinner. You’ve got to tell us what's going on?!” 

And with that Jungkook finally exploded.

“ _No, I don’t! I don’t have to tell you guys shit! I’m not going to see you guys tomorrow, so stop asking. I see you when I want to and do you honestly think I’m dumb, I can hear all of you. You are all together, putting me on speakerphone acting as if it’s just one of you talking. Honestly, what I’m currently doing right now and who I am with is none of your business. If you think that you can -”_

“ _Jeon Jungkook!”_ Helen yelled.

He snapped around and saw her glaring at him. He looked around at the others and saw eyes of concern and confusion peeking out from the kitchen.

“ _Jeon Jungkook, who are you talking to and Why are you crying? Are you in pain? Also, why did you leave the facility when I specifically told you not to.”_ She softly asked and scolded. 

Jungkook reached up and touched his face, it was wet. He didn’t even notice that he had started to cry. He shook his head. 

“ _Jungkook?! Are you okay?”_ The other line sounded.

“ _I_ _don’t want any of you to call me for the rest of the weekend. I’m busy and don’t have time for this shit._ Goodbye, see you Monday.” He then hung up the phone.

“Sorry about that. It was personal stuff.” He said awkwardly.

It was silent and definitely awkward. 

“Jungkook? Are you okay Kid?” Tony carefully asked walking over to him

Jungkook nodded and turned to Helen.

“ _I’m okay. I’m sorry for leaving the tower, but please don’t tell them anything about Spider-Man. They don’t know and I don’t want them to know yet. Please.”_

Helen sighed and looked past Tony at the rest of the avengers. She would protect this kid like he was her own. 

“ _Fine. But right now we need to head to the med bay to do a check-up.”_

Jungkook nodded and held his head. His headache was becoming increasingly worse.

“Jung? Kid? Are you okay?” Tony asked.

Why was it so bright? Why was it so loud? How could they be yelling so loud? Why won’t they stop talking? 

“Son, are you okay? You seem to be hurt.” Steve said walking towards him with a bit of worry in his eyes.

“Kid are you okay? Can you hear me?” Tony asked with concern in his eyes while getting in front of him.

“Too much. It’s too much. I need it to be dark.” Jungkook said while clutching his head. 

“Helen get the kid his meds!” Tony yelled. He put his sunglasses on Jungkook, knowing that the kid was talking about his sensory overload. “Rhodey I need you to instruct our guests to their living quarters and to make sure Helen gets his medicine. Rogers, I need you to help me carry this kid to his room.”

Steve nodded and put one of Jungkook’s arms on his shoulder and helped Tony get this new kid to his room.

**_______________________**

They placed Jungkook on his bed and Tony started checking if the kid had any other injuries. “FRIDAY Activate protocol Lights out.” The windows darkened and the room became soundproof.

Steve looked around with surprise and said, “Look, Tony if there's anything that I can do to help, please let me kn-” 

“Nope. We’re good. Thanks for helping me carry the kid but you can leave now.” Tony interrupted not looking at Steve but looking at the kid. Tony lifted the kid’s sweater and shirt and looked at the remaining bruises. Steve froze and looked at the kid’s injuries. He winced. The kid had multiple nasty looking bruises. 

“I’m sorry that Natasha attacked him,” Steve said while tearing his eyes away from the kid’s injuries. 

“I said you can leave now, Captain Rogers,” Tony said in a stern voice.

Steve didn’t say anything else and left the room. What the hell happened to the kid? Why were there so many bruises? Who is this kid? He thought to himself.

**_______________________**

Helen came in mere minutes after Rogers left and checked up on Jungkook. She saw that the bruises were healing slowly, which didn’t make any sense since he could heal super fast. She said to Tony that she would have to run some tests on his blood and that he had to eat a lot more. 

“The kid was crying before he came to the facility and when he was on the phone with someone. Do you know why he was crying? He was talking in Korean to them. Do you know what he said?” Tony said to Helen, not taking his eyes off the now sleeping kid.

“Tony, that kid has a mouth on him. Whoever was on the phone with him pissed this sweet little kid off. He kept saying something about not wanting to see them tomorrow and that whatever he was none of their concern. I wonder who he was talking to?”

“I do too. If I find out who they are, I’m going to kick their ass. They made my kid cry and that should be illegal.” He said with determination in his voice. 

Helen looked at Tony. His kid? Wow, Jungkook has really made him soft, but Jungkook was her kid. Okay, not biologically, but still was her kid too. Maybe, they could share. She thought to herself. She left Tony there and went to run tests.

“Well kid, that was such a first impression. Really impressed our guests. Let’s hope that for their sake that they don’t go poking their noses around like hound dogs. And we’ll definitely talk about that conversation with whoever made you cry. Tomorrow though.” Tony said to the sleeping boy. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this! I hope to finish the next chapter soon!


	8. A Rogue Weekend: Saturday Pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook isn't looking to hot right now and the rogues are still unsure of everything. May ends up worrying about Jungkook and Jungkook's friends have something to do with that. Stirring up some emotions for all of yall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since I've updated. Life has been a bit crazy with school starting and my computer not working anymore. Right now I'm using my dad's so hopefully I'll come out with more soon! Anyways thanks for being patient and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jungkook woke up gasping for his breath. He couldn’t breathe and felt like the room was spinning. Where was he? Why was it so dark? Was he in the same place as his nightmare? Was he going to see them suffer again? 

The more he tried to calm himself down, the more his thoughts got louder and louder. His lungs were screaming at him and he was desperately clawing at the bedsheets. **Why can’t I breathe? Goddamnit! Just calm down!**

Jungkook didn’t realize that he was screaming until he felt Tony put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Jungkook, I need you to breathe with me, kiddo. Come on, kid. Breathe with me.” 

Jungkook looked up at his mentor and tried to match his breathing. 

“I-I c-can’t!” He just wanted it to stop. He felt like his brain was working at three hundred miles a minute.

“Yes, you can kiddo. Come on do it with me. In and out. In and out. There you go. Nice and easy Jung.” 

Jungkook had finally caught his breath and looked at his surroundings. He was back in his room at the facility. Tony was with him. The rogues were back in the facility. The rogues were back.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when the rogues got here. I knew I shouldn’t have left. I’m also sorry for passing out last-“

“Kid, look at me. It’s okay. First of all, I’m not mad or upset at you. No one knew that they would come back earlier than planned and I had already said that you could go hang out with your friends. Plus, Rhodey was here with me so I wasn’t completely alone.” Tony said giving Jungkook a small smile, before continuing on. “Secondly, don’t apologize for passing out. I knew I shouldn’t have let you go out in the first place until you were completely healed. And last but not least, let's get some food and medicine in you.”

Tony then reached out to the nightstand to grab a plate full of eggs, toast, pancakes, and Jungkook super painkillers and put them into Jungkook's hands, “Now eat up spider-baby. I’m going to change and make a quick call to Pepper, so eat and change, then we’ll head over to the med bay to do a quick checkup with Helen. She’s been itching to see you.” 

Jungkook nodded, swallowed his pills, and began to eat his breakfast in silence. He didn’t even bother taking a look at his phone, he didn’t want to see the missed calls and texts that his friends might have sent him. He was still mad at them. He was frustrated at how they questioned him, accused him, and didn’t want to have to deal with them till Monday. He just needed to get through the weekend with the rogues and keep Mr. Stark safe. Tony was his top priority right now.

**_______________________**

“Hey Pep, just checking in. How’s your trip? You’re coming back Saturday right?” Tony greeted and asked.

“My trip is exhausting so far. The board is being a pain as usual but they’ll agree to the terms by the end of the day. I still have a couple of meetings to go to and the last minute conference to attend in London, so I won’t be home till Tuesday. Why? What’s wrong Tony? Is it the rogues?” Pepper asked from the other line.

“What? Why would you think something’s wrong? I just miss you that’s all. Can’t a man miss his fiancée?” Tony chuckled nervously.

“Tony? What happened?” Pepper questioned.

“Well you see, our guests decided to grace us with their presence a bit earlier than what was said and the kid is over here this weekend.”

“Tony! Why didn’t you lead with that? Are you okay? Is Jungkook okay? Is Rhodey there? When did they get there?”

“They got here yesterday. I wasn’t fully done with preparations for today but Pep I’m okay. Rhodey’s here and the kids here. There’s no need to worry. As for the kid, he’s not doing too hot right now. He got injured a couple of days ago.” Tony replied trying to get her to stay calm as he was internally freaking out himself. 

“Tony, they were supposed to come next Saturday! Not this Saturday. Nope, that’s it. I’m getting on the next flight. Let me just cancel the meetings and pack. I’ll be there in 4 hours tops.”

“No! Pepper, there’s no need! I got this and Rhodey’s here to keep me in check. Plus, I got to take care of the kid meaning that I won’t see the others for hours. Just stay there and do what you have to do. I can handle this.”

He heard Pepper sigh loudly from the other line, “Fine, but if they try anything or even look at you wrong, I’m on the next flight out. Now, Tony, stay safe and behave. Love you.”

“I’ll behave honey. Love you too, bye.” 

After hanging up, Tony immediately looked at his calendar to see if Pepper was right about them coming super early. And as always Mrs. Potts was right, this got him thinking a bit. **Why did they come early? Why now?**

**_______________________**

“Mr. Jeon let’s get a look at your bruises.” Said Helen and waited till he pulled his own shirt up.

When he did, they all flinched. The bruises were still there, but they were slowly fading. Too slow if you ask any of them.

“Why are they healing so slow? I usually heal in a couple of hours.” Jungkook asked.

“Well, I would have to run some tests on your blood to see if there is anything doing this? Jungkook, do your ribs still hurt?” Helen asked.

“Uh, kind of yeah. Why?”

“If your bruises aren’t healing fading away at the rate it normally would, that means that your ribs are still broken as well. We’ll have to do a quick scan just to make sure. Who knows? Maybe I’m wrong and they’re healed.” Helen said, hoping with her every fiber that she’s wrong and that his ribs are miraculously healed somehow. “FRIDAY, can you do a quick scan on Mr.Jeon here?”

“Of course Ms.Cho.” Said the A.I. “Scan complete. It appears that Mr.Jeon’s ribs are still fractured.” 

“That’s not good at all. Jungkook, I’m going to need to draw some blood from you.” With that being said, she walked away to go get the materials needed.

  
  


“Jung, I need you to answer me this, who were you having a screaming match with on the phone yesterday? Was it your group of geeky friends?”

Jungkook looked up from his lap, sighed, and nodded. He knew that there was no way that Tony was going to forget him yelling into the phone at his supposed friends. That was one of the things he didn’t want to think about during the weekend, but then when do things ever go his way. 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Jungkook replied, looking at random things around the room, rather than at Tony.

“Fine. We’ll talk later about this, but we are going to talk about how you’ve been waking up nowadays. Kid, what happened in your dream?” Tony questioned. He knew that the kid didn’t really didn’t want to talk about it, but he also knew that talking about it would help him.

Tony got nothing but silence and wandering eyes from the kid. He couldn’t just drop this and pretend like the kid waking up fighting for air, crying and screaming, didn’t happen. 

“Jung, what happened? You woke up struggling to breathe. You were crying and screaming for it. And you sure as hell scared the shit out of me.” 

Tony was only met with more silence. He noticed that Jungkook now had tears running down his face. Oh, he now definitely wasn’t going to let this go. Whatever this kid was dreaming of, it was truly hurting him. And whatever hurt his kid, hurt him as well.

“Hey, kiddo. It’s okay. Look, I know you don’t really want to talk about it, but you know that bottling it all up will do more harm than good. Come on kid, I know it’s hurting you and wearing you out. So spill and don’t you dare leave anything out.” 

Jungkook took a couple of shaky breaths and started to talk, “O-okay, um I-I don’t really know where to start but I keep having this one nightmare where it’s dark and I can’t do anything. I can hear voices screaming for help and for some reason I can’t move or see them. I can’t do anything.” He felt himself tear up again, but continued on, “ After a while, I can finally see what’s going on, I can see someone hurting people I care about and I can’t move. It happens every single time and I can’t do anything to stop it. I just have to stand there and watch. I have to watch them bleed and die right in front of me and I can’t move! I can’t do anything! I have to watch them suffer. I have to watch my friends die first and hear May screaming at someone to stop. I have to listen to her beg for them to stop.”

“Jungkook, let's take a couple of breaths before you give yourself another anxiety attack.” Tony said while he exaggerated his breathing for Jungkook to follow along. It took a couple of minutes to get his breathing under control again. 

Jungkook with his voice breaking continued on, “ After I watched them suffer, that same person who killed them walked towards me and I finally figured out who that was. It was me. I was the one who made them suffer, Mr.Stark. I murdered them in cold blood. May was screaming at me to stop. She begged me to stop. I couldn’t stop myself.” He took another breath and went on, “ Then the other version of me choked me to death while saying that I was pathetic, that it was all my fault, and that he was going to go after May and you next. Mr.Stark, I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Tony couldn’t comprehend how his kid thought so low of himself, he was the most selfless, kind, and brilliant kid he’s ever known. To hear Jungkook talk about himself like that broke his heart. The kid would never intentionally hurt someone, let alone murder anyone. He would rather web up the criminals and keep his punches to low power, plus his kid didn’t have that type of conscience to do that. Jungkook had a guilt complex the size of the empire state building. 

“Jungkook, I need you to look at me. You are not pathetic or anything of that sort. You are insanely smart and scary brave. Hell, even Cap couldn’t ever match up to your level of bravery. Most importantly, no one is going to harm me or May and most certainly you are not going to murder anyone. That other version of you was a dream. It was all made up and it won’t ever happen. I can make sure of that.” Tony said, while carefully rubbing the kid’s back. 

“Thanks, Mr.Stark. I needed that. Seriously, thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Jungkook said while hugging Tony, which shocked Tony. 

Tony seized up a bit from the surprise hug, then gently wrapped his arms around his kid. This kid meant a lot to him. “There’s no need to thank me kid, but if you want to thank me, you can thank me by getting better.”

“Okay Jungkook ready to draw some blood?” Said Helen as she entered the room with the materials she needed. Jungkook gulped and held his arm out, trying not to look at the needle.

Taking Jungkook’s blood took less than 5 minutes and was surprisingly okay to Jungkook. He didn’t really do too well with needles sometimes, but it was good this time. Helen even gave him an Iron Man bandaid, because apparently, those were the only ones available. Jungkook found that hard to believe and had an ongoing theory that Tony has a collection of Iron Man merch around the facility. Do they make any Spider-Man band-aids? Ooh, what about Spider-Man lunch boxes? Wait would he have to be an official avenger to get his own merch? Jungkook thought to himself.

“Okay Jung, let’s go have a second breakfast because knowing your super fast metabolism, you must be hungry again,” Tony said, snapping Jungkook out of his Spider-Man merch daydreams. Jungkook nodded and they both headed to the elevator. 

**_______________________**

“Alrighty kid, what do you want for your brunch? Eggs? Pancakes? Oatmeal? Or French toast?” Tony asked, looking inside his expensive-looking fridge for ingredients. It was one of those fridges where you can play games on it, play music, and even make calls on it if someone wanted to.

“Uh...Can I have eggs and pancakes?” Jungkook responded, looking around the kitchen.

“Sure kiddo, coming right up, in about 30 minutes or so.” Said Tony, picking the eggs, butter, and milk from the fridge. He then scoured through the cabinets for a cooking pan. When he found it, he let out a little yay, as a sign of victory.

“I’m going to get my phone,” Jungkook exclaimed as he left the kitchen bar to his room. Tony left out a hum of acknowledgment and started cooking. Tony wondered how many pancakes and eggs the spider kid wanted, with his freakish metabolism he’ll probably need multiple eggs and several stacks of pancakes. At this rate, he might as well make some for himself and Rhodey. 

“Fri, can you ask Honeybear if he wants some eggs and pancakes for breakfast? Actually, tell him to come to the kitchen. I might need help making sure I don’t burn the kitchen down.”

“Of course Boss. I’ll alert Honeybear and make sure to have the fire department’s number on standby.” Said the sassy A.I.

Tony cursed under his breath and muttered something about why was she so sassy and why did I make her that way?

**_______________________**

The sound of sand spilling from a broken punching bag filled the empty gym that Steve was in. Steve sighed and picked up another punching bag to set up. Once he set it up, he began punching it with extreme strength and anger. The sounds of his punching resonated in the room. The sound of technology powering down, metal hitting metal, and glass breaking were all he could hear as he punched the bag. He could see it every time he did. He could see Tony’s face of full fear and betrayal. He could hear the words Tony said replay over and over in his head. **That shield doesn’t belong to you. You don’t deserve it. My father made that shield.**

The sound of another bag hitting the floor sounded loudly throughout the room, along with Steve’s heavy breathing. These thoughts and memories have plagued his mind for months, they’ve eaten at him in his sleep. He knew that he had lost what he had with Tony, but he also knew that he couldn’t lose Bucky again. He couldn’t, especially not after going years thinking that he died. Steve wished that he had sat down and talked about it with Tony, but the only thing going through his mind at the time was that Bucky was going away again. That was his only concern, maybe things could have turned out differently if he had thought some things through. Maybe he and Tony could have fought against the accords together, they could have fixed and adjusted some of it. Sadly, thinking of the could haves and what-ifs won’t undo any of the past unless there was some sort of time machine. 

Steve sighed and decided to pack up and clean. He swept the sand that spilled and took off the hand wrap. He just couldn’t stop thinking of the past and what he did. He wished that things could have gotten a different way. Who knows maybe they all could have been friends and that they could have all probably been having breakfast together instead of him being the only one up at this hour. The more he thought about it the more he spiraled down a world of regret and self-hatred. His breath quickened and he felt himself hunch over, putting his hands on his knees. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head snapped up to look at the arm, it was a metal arm. It was Bucky’s metal arm.

“Hey Stevie, you need to breathe. Just because the serum made your asthma disappear, doesn’t mean it took your anxiety away. Now, take a deep breath. In and out. In and out. There you go, pal. Nice and steady.” Bucky said, guiding Steve out of an anxiety attack as if he had done this a hundred times before. Steve drew in sharp breaths, eventually calming down, and thanked Bucky. 

“You remembered the whole asthma and anxiety thing?” Steve questioned with hope in his eyes. 

“Yeah. I also remember you being small as shit with hundreds of medical problems. Geez, how did I ever let you leave the apartment is beyond me. You were like 95 pounds soaking wet. I remember doing stuff like this. Calming you down.” Bucky said, looking at Steve in a very fond way.

Then out of nowhere Bucky smacks him in the back of the head, “I also remember that story of you diving to cover a grenade. What the hell Steve? What if that grenade wasn't fake? I swear to god if you pull another stunt like that I’m going to end you myself.” He said in a scolding voice.

Steve chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He was lucky that Bucky didn’t swing with his metal arm or that would result in a big bump in the back of his head for a couple of hours. He doesn’t really want to wear that WW2 hat that Natasha gave him. Funny Natasha with her subtle digs at his age.

Bucky threw an arm around his shoulder and led him to the elevator, “Well come on you old man. Let’s go have some breakfast. I’m thinking of some pancakes and eggs. Ooh maybe bird face can make us some delicious breakfasts, that’s if he’s awake and not sleeping the morning away.” 

Steve hummed and thought of pancakes, stacks of pancakes and syrup sounded delightful right now.

**_______________________**

Jungkook got to his room and noticed something was off, his spider senses were bouncing off the walls. He looked up at the vents and saw someone peeking through them. He had one of two options, to call out to see who it was revealing that he could sense them (which no normal human being can do) or he could act natural, grab his phone and leave. He opted for the latter. 

He grabbed his phone and saw several notifications, a couple from his friends and some from Aunt May. May! Oh shit, he forgot to call her last night. He quickly opened his phone and called her.

“ _Jungkook! Why didn’t you call me last night? I was worried._ ” May asked from the other line.

“ _Hi, Aunt May. Don’t worry I’m with Mr.Stark remember? I’m sorry I didn’t call last night, we just got so caught up with fixing up some of the projects that I forgot to call.”_ He replied nervously.

“ _Okay, because your friends have been calling me and asking me if you have gotten into any fights recently. What’s going on Jungkook?”_

_“What?! Me getting into fights. Where did they get that idea from?”_

_“They said that they saw a bruise on you. What’s going on? Are you okay?”_

_“May, I’m okay. I’m fine. The bruise was from me tripping over my pants yesterday.”_ He said, hoping that she would believe his little lie. His spider tingle was still going off. He took a quick glance at the vent and noticed that those eyes were still there. Him being the troublemaker he is, he asked FRIDAY to turn on the AC.

“Hey Fri, Can you turn on the AC to 85? It’s a bit hot in here.”

“Of course Mr. Jeon. I do sense that there is a bit of heat in this room. Don’t worry this shall get rid of it.” 

“Thanks, Fri.”

“ _Jeon, who are you talking to?”_

_“Oh, it’s Mr.Stark’s A.I. She’s super smart. You’ll like her.”_ He replied. As soon as he did, he hears someone let out a small shriek and a “fuck it’s cold” in the vents. He also hears someone crawling back somewhere. That ought of gotten rid of the unwanted visitor in his vent.

“ _Okay Koo, look I’ve got to go, but just avoid tripping over your pants again, I don’t want you to break something. Oh and tell Mr.Stark that I’ll be calling him later and call your friends back. Tell them about you almost tripping over your pants, they seem to be too worried over such a little thing. Bye, larb you.”_

_“Bye May, larb you too!”_ He replied and hung up. 

Jungkook let out a frustrated sigh, of course, his friends weren’t going to stop bugging him. Of course, they were going to ask May some questions. They were noisy nerdy teenagers who didn't know when to stop looking for answers. Now, he was most definitely not going to talk to them for at least a week or so. They needed to respect boundaries and privacy.

He left his room and went back to the kitchen, where he saw Mr.Stark and Colonel Rhodes making stacks of pancakes and eggs. They were bickering like an old couple as usual. 

“Hey! Don’t you dare try to ruin pancakes with that devil fruit. You know blueberries are sour and disgusting!” Tony said, his face scrunching up in disgust at the fruit being put into the pancake batter.

“Oh, are they now? Remember when we had that blueberry pie in college. You said that it was the most delicious pie you have ever eaten. You even ate a bigger piece than I did.” Rhodey said accusingly while pointing a spatula at him.

“Get that spatula out of my face. You are telling lies, old man. Jung, tell Honeybear how much a liar he is.” Tony said, putting his hands on his hips and waiting for Jungkook to be on his side.

“I don’t know Mr.Stark. I don’t think Mr.Rhodes would lie about something like that. Maybe you do secretly like blueberries.” Jungkook said while taking a seat at the kitchen bar.

Tony let out an exaggerated gasp and had a look of playful betrayal on his face, “Blasphemy! That’s it both of you get out of my kitchen. The amount of disrespect in this household.”

“ Tony you would have burned down the kitchen if it wasn't for me. Now go set the table for us.” Rhodey retorted to Tony shenanigans.

Jungkook swears he heard Mr.Stark mumble, “It was only one time,” under his breath. Mr.Stark put on a fake smile, grabbed plates and utensils, and said, “Of course my dear! Anything you want!” 

Rhodey just rolled his eyes and continued flipping pancakes. This made Jungkook chuckle a bit. He thought in a different universe that Mr.Stark and Colonel Rhodes would be married. Knowing how much they bicker and fight, it would be a hell of a marriage. 

His thoughts about marriage between the two were interrupted by Tony putting a stack of pancakes with syrup and whip cream on top in front of him, “Eat up Kid. We’ve got some work to do after eating.” 

Jungkook nodded and started stuffing his face. Rhodes gave Jungkook a lot of amazement as he ate and Tony looked at the kid with his eyebrows raised. 

‘Quite the appetite this kid has got. Tony, do you feed him? He’s eating like he hasn’t eaten in months.” Rhodey said, cutting his pancakes in a very nice and neat way.

“What?! Of course, I do! He’s just a growing teenager who eats like it’s his last meal on earth.” He replied while reaching for another slice of toast. Turns out Rhodey made more food than just pancakes and eggs. It looked like an entire buffet and it was just the three of them. 

“What if tofay waf my laft day.” Jungkook retorted with his mouthful of food.

“Kid finish your food before you talk and what did I say about joking about death.” Tony said while giving a half glare at the kid who looked like a chipmunk saving up food for winter in its cheeks.

  
  


Jungkook swallowed his food, “Not to do it at the table?” Tony gave him another glare. “Not to do it at all.” 

“Exactly kid. Now eat up. There’s enough food to feed an army.” Tony said while looking at the kid eating, adoration in his eyes. He then looked to Rhodey and saw him give a look of confusion along with a look of proudness. It was like a staring into your soul staring contest. He raised his eyebrow and so did Rhodey. Both leaving each other to only guess what the other was thinking. 

While they were having their staring contest, Jungkook’s head snapped up from him devouring the eggs, and heard multiple footsteps and heartbeats approaching the kitchen. He turned his head to the kitchen doorway and saw the rogues standing there. So much for a peaceful and relaxing breakfast, he thought to himself. He looked over at Tony and gestured to the doorway. Tony took a look and sighed. Tony then looked over at Rhodey and Rhodey whispered that maybe he should invite them to have breakfast. They were supposedly a team now and they had to get along somehow or the team wouldn’t function.

Tony leaned over to Jungkook and whispered, “Tell them to stop staring and to grab a plate. They can eat whatever they want, so long as they don’t start anything.” Jungkook gave him a worried look, “Don’t worry about me kid, I won’t start anything, not with mama bear by my side. Don’t tell them we suggested it, just say that you did or something like that.” 

Jungkook nodded, got up from the table, and walked over to the doorway, the rogues quickly collected themselves and stood still, “You guys can join us if you want? There’s plenty of food for everyone. And if you don’t want the stuff on the table, I can make whatever you want. So will you please join us for breakfast?” 

They looked like they wanted to agree but still held back from entering the room completely. “Are you sure Tony wants us there? I mean we’re not exactly on talking terms kid.” Said Sam, who was the only person to speak what was on everyone else's minds.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Plus I suggested it and he hardly ever says no to his favorite intern. Also, it's breakfast, what harm can it do if there's only syrup and whip cream as possible weapons. What is Mr.Stark going to do? Soak your pancakes in syrup?” Jungkook said, grabbing more plates and utensils from the cabinet. He left the rogues in the doorway and returned to the table to set it up for the rest of the lovely guests.

They hesitantly followed Jungkook and quietly sat down. Tony gave a quick wink to Jungkook and went back to eating. The room soon filled with sounds of eating, drinking, and silence. No one talked at all. Jungkook felt like the tension was going to make him explode. Sure he didn’t like the rogues, but he hated the silence even more. This made him lose his appetite and pick at his food. However, this also caught the attention of Mr.Stark, who was only either watching Jungkook or Rhodey, refusing to look at the other people seated at the table with them. He gave a warning gaze and continued to eat.

Five minutes pass and Jungkook hasn’t eaten anything else. Tony cleared his throat and looked at Jungkook again. Jungkook was playing on his phone, trying to pass the time, when Tony cleared his throat not only getting his attention but getting the attention of the rogues as well.

“ _Perché non state mangiando_?” Tony asked in Italian, hoping that the others wouldn’t start questioning him or understanding him. Sadly Tony was wrong, 2 people in the room understood him completely, Natasha and Bucky, both were fluent in different languages.

“ _Perche ho perso l’appetito._ ” Jungkook responded nonchalantly, while amazing Tony, as well as the two people who were listening in.

Tony quickly got over his amazement and said, “ _Beh, e' meglio che ti rimetta l'appetito e mangi. Sei già debole e non ho bisogno che ti ammali._ ”

And with that Jungkook sighed, picked up his fork, and ate more pancakes. He knew Mr.Stark was right, he was already weak, and not eating enough would weaken him even more. 

Bucky and Natasha both looked at each other and then at the boy and Tony. They both gave each other knowing stares and talked in Russian amongst each other.

“ _So Stark and that Kid? They seem too awful close to being just an intern and boss? What do you think?”_ Natasha asked Bucky in Russian.

Bucky grabbed another slice of toast, put some butter on it, and said, “ _I don’t know. It does seem odd, but I wouldn’t look into it. Stark has already threatened us about the kid. I’d rather not get kicked out on the first day.”_

Natasha nodded. She didn’t like not knowing everything about someone, especially if this person was new, but she knew that Tony was stubborn and would protect this kid with his life. Plus getting kicked out didn’t sound like too much fun right now. Not with what was coming after all of them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I put a bit of italian in it because why not. I know I said I wasn't going to use google translate but I used somesort of translation app, only because Italian is probably going to be used very rarely in the story. 
> 
> Anyways here's what it means if you don't understand itailian: Perché non state mangiando = why are you not eating?, Perche ho perso l’appetito= because I lost my appetite, and Beh, e' meglio che ti rimetta l'appetito e mangi. Sei già debole e non ho bisogno che ti ammali= well you better get your appetite back and eat. You are already weak and I don't need you getting any sicker. 
> 
> Please tell me if I make any errors with italin and I'll make sure to fix it in anyway that I can. And remember that talking in italics either means a person is speaking korean or any other language that is said otherwise.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I hope to give yall the next part soon! Ciao!


	9. A Rogue Weekend: Saturday PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious talks and serious discussions. Theories are thrown around and someone finds out something a little too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some references that some people might not get so make sure to read the end notes! Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Breakfast ended about thirty minutes later, on a silent note none the less. Jungkook ended up going down to the lab with Mr.Stark and Colonel Rhodes. While Jungkook was tinkering with whatever was on his desk, Tony and Rhodey were having their own private discussion.

“Tony, look I need to talk to you and I need you to be straight with me.” Rhodes said, looking completely serious.

“Sorry to break it to you Honeybear, but I can never be straight. I thought I came out to you all those years ago. Well here it is, I’m Bisexual, meaning that I like-” Tony started with a shit-eating grin before Rhodey interrupted.

“Damn it Tony, I’m serious and of course I remember you coming out. It was surprisingly cute. But that’s not what I’m here to talk about. I’m here to talk about the kid.”

Tony’s shit-eating grin immediately fell off his face as soon as he mentioned his kid. He knew that Rhodey would get suspicious of the relationship the kid and him had. He knew that it wasn’t just an internship. He would have told Rhodey sooner, if it wasn’t for the fact that he messed up a bit and that the rogues had come back earlier than any had ever expected.

“Tony, is he yours? Am I an uncle?” 

Now Tony was blown away, Jungkook being his son? Rhodey thought that Jungkook, his intern, was his son. 

“What? No. He’s not my kid. You’re not an uncle. Me and that kid look nothing alike, Honeybear.” Tony said with a shocked voice.

“Oh. I thought he was yours and that you might have hidden him from me. And the kid doesn’t really have to look like you, he can look like his mother, and still have your brain. Are you sure he’s not your kid?” Rhodey glanced over in Jungkook’s direction and questioned.

“Of course I’m sure Rhodey. Yes, he’s extremely smart like moi, but he’s not my biological kid.”

“So you do admit that he’s still your kid? Just not biologically of course.” Rhodey questioned with a smile starting to form on his face.

Tony’s mind was blown for the third time today. Rhodey just kept on packing on the hard questions. 

“You should be a reporter someday Honeybear. You just keep on asking questions that are hardcore and invasive.”

“Tony, you’re not answering the question. Do you consider him your kid?” Rhodey questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

Tony sighed and started fiddling with his engagement ring,“Well, I don’t know. Maybe. I mean the kid has really grown on me. Would it be bad if I see him in that way? Does he see me in that way? Would he ever see me in that way?” Tony’s voice started to break a bit. “Rhodey what if I’m not good enough for this whole mentor/dad thing? I mean I let this kid do dangerous stuff, hell he has broken multiple bones already-” Tony said, freaking out and almost giving himself an anxiety attack.

“Woah. Tony, you need to calm down. Just breathe a bit okay.” Rhodey said, as he gestured towards Tony to mimic his breathing. “There you go. Now, look I don’t know much about this kid, but I know he looks up to you. Did you see the look in his eyes he gave to you at breakfast when you actually told him to invite the others? He was worried about you. He wanted to protect you from them at breakfast, when the most threatening thing there was probably a can of Reddi Wip.” 

Rhodey pointed at the kid sitting in the chair blaring his headphones. “That kid would think of you the same way you do. I think he already does.” Rhodey crossed his arms over his chest again. “Now what’s this about him breaking bones and stuff? Tony, what are you having this kid do? Are you letting him get into the suit? He’s just a kid Tony. You shouldn’t let him mess with that type of stuff.”

“Of course I don’t let him mess with the suit. There’s just things that we make that blow up sometimes. I mean it’s me, come on, I get injured all the time.” Tony replied hoping that answer would suffice Rhodey’s curiosity. But when does Rhodey ever not question Tony a hundred times. It’s like he has some type of special power that knows when Tony is lying.

“ You know I don’t buy that Tony. Knowing you, you’d rather use yourself as a human shield than let anyone get hurt.” Rhodey said while glaring at Tony.

Damn Rhodey and him knowing that Tony has absolutely no self preservation. 

“Tony, what’s with this kid up then? He passed out in front of all of us yesterday? And now he’s breaking bones. What’s going on, Tones?” 

Right as Rhodey said that, they both heard a loud shattering noise, like a glass vase hitting the floor. Along with that they heard a groan and a light whimper come from Jungkook’s direction. 

They quickly turned around as they saw Jungkook clutching his hand to his chest and a broken beaker with chemicals spilled on the table and floor. Tony rushed over with concern in his eyes, “Jungkook, are you okay? What happened? Let me see your hand?” 

Jungkook let out a cry when he held out his hand for Tony to observe. He noticed that Jungkook’s hand was bleeding a lot, covered in web fluid and that a piece of glass was sticking out of it. “Jesus Kook, what happened? Let’s head down to the medbay again.” 

“Fri. Tell Helen that we're heading down there again and tell her to get stuff ready to take glass out.” Tony said, leading Jungkook to the elevator, Rhodey following behind them.

“Right away Boss.” FRIDAY said from above.

“DUM-E clean this mess up for me will you and Fri, make sure he doesn't make more of a mess somehow.” 

“Of course Boss.” She responds once again.

**_______________________**

  
  


“What happened? I just saw him this morning! “ Helen questioned and winced when she saw the glass and blood. This kid was like one of her own, seeing him getting hurt, secretly hurt her as well.

“I was trying to improve my web fluid and when I mixed it, the beaker exploded in my hand.” Jungkook sheepishly explained, holding up his wound to Helen.

Rhodey turned to Tony for an explanation of some sort. What type of chemicals does Tony let this kid play with and what is web fluid? Rhodey thought to himself.

As Helen examined the cut and went to extract the glass from his hand, she noticed something odd begin to happen to his hand. His hand was starting to heal around the glass at a fast pace.

“Jungkook, the glass is starting to heal around your hand at a very rapid rate. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to take it out super quickly. It’s going to hurt a bit. Ready? On 1,2.” Said Helen. Before she said three, she yanked it out. Jungkook let out a scream of pain and tears cascaded down his face. Jungkook muttered a small, “You didn’t say 3,” under his breath.

With the glass being pulled out, she also pulled some of the skin that was healing around the glass, which made the wound open and bleed again. As she turned around to grab items to clean the wound and stitch it up, she was shocked and amazed. The wound was already starting to close up and heal itself, however she still needed to stitch it. It took less than 10 minutes to stitch him up. 

“Alrighty Jungkook, it’s all stitched up and healing really fast, so they can come out in about a day or so.” She said putting all the medical supplies in its proper place, “Before I go, let’s check out your bruises and ribs, because if your hand is healing fast then maybe your ribs are as well.”

They all held their breath as Jungkook held his shirt off, showing where the bruises were. The bruises completely disappeared. This confused Tony and Helen. The bruises were getting worse just hours ago and now they are completely gone.

“FRIDAY, do a quick scan of Jungkook. Check if there are any injuries.” Tony yelled at the A.I in shock and semi-panic. 

“Of course Boss. Searching Jeon for injuries.” They all held their breath once again, hoping that the kid’s ribs had completely healed. “Scan complete. Jungkook appears to have no injuries. His fractured ribs have completely healed.” The A.I responded with what could be identified as relief, almost as if she had hoped the same things as the others. 

They all stared at Jungkook in awe. Helen snapped out of her awe faster than the others, “ Well Jungkook, as much as that’s a relief, I’m going to need you to stay here to run some tests and draw some blood.” She then turned to Tony who was still in his shocked state, “ Tony, I think it’s time to run those agility tests. I’d rather know what his limit is now in a safe environment than find out when he’s passed out on the field. If we do it now, we could probably get more medicine ready for him by the next couple of days.”

“No. Not now. We can’t, not with the others barely coming back. They barely know that he’s my intern.” Tony argued. He was worried about the kid and his superhero identity. He’s a minor and him getting involved with the Avengers meant getting involved with the accords and Ross. Ross, that son of a bitch, had a thing against mutants and if he got his hands on Jungkook, that kid wouldn’t see the Queen’s skyline again. Tony was most definitely not going to let that happen even if he had to cause a tiny accident involving Ross.

Helen let out a sigh and looked to Jungkook, who was anxiously playing with his hands. “Fine, we’ll test it some other time, but you know that eventually we will have to. Today, I’m just going to run some blood tests again, collect some blood for us to have in case he ever needs a blood transfusion, and have him rest down here for a while. I send him up by lunch.” 

Tony nodded and said a goodbye to the kid and headed to the elevator with Rhodey following close behind. Rhodey. Shit. Now, he’s going to have to do some major explaining to his best friend.

**_______________________**

  
  


It was a quiet ride up the elevator and that made Tony more nervous by the minute, he knew Rhodey was bouncing with questions, but he wasn’t asking them. Not yet at least. As soon as Tony got up to the main kitchen, he started making himself a cup of coffee with a side of gummy bears that the kid left around. 

“Gummy bear?” Tony offered to Rhodey, breaking the silence between them. Rhodey shook his head and sighed. Tony shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat gummy bears and drink his coffee while checking his emails on his phone.

“Tony?” Rhodey questioned, making Tony’s head snap up from his phone. Tony hummed to show that he had heard Rhodey.

“What the hell is up with that kid? He just got a large cut on his hand and it started healing?! You said he has bruises and fractured ribs just hours ago and now all of a sudden they’re healed?! Tony, who is this kid?” Rhodey rapidly questioned, with frustration and confusion in his voice. 

“This kid is my intern, Rhodey. He just happens to heal super quickly.” Tony responded, anxiously rubbing his hands together. 

“Don’t try to be a smartass right now Tony. Tell me the truth. Who the hell is this kid?” Rhodey said in a serious voice while crossing his arms once again, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Tony sighed and looked up at Rhodey who was standing behind the kitchen bar, “This kid is special. He’s very special. Do you remember the fight in Germany? When I got a new member to be on our side?” 

“Of course I remember Germany. You mean that dude that sounded like a twelve year old and wore a red and blue suit with some type of spider on it?” Rhodey pauses for a few seconds and it was like something clicked in his mind. “Tony. You didn’t. Don’t tell me you didn’t. That kid sounded like he was barely twelve! You let a twelve year old run around Germany and play superhero with the Rogues! Rogers nearly crushed him with the tunnel thing!” 

“I know! I know. Look, I know now that it wasn’t the best idea-” Tony yelled and tried to explain before Rhodey interrupted him. 

“Wasn’t the best idea! That kid was fighting a hundred year old super soldier, that was twice his body mass!” 

“I know Rhodey! It was a terrible thing to do. To get him involved with this in the first place, but we needed the numbers. I didn’t know that we were going to fight with them. It was just to intimidate Rogers to get him to come peacefully, to work together. But obviously that didn’t happen. So I let the kid keep the suit to do this whole Spider-man thing and kept in contact with him. He needed a new suit that would help protect him better and needed a mentor of some. Someone to guide him through the rights and wrongs of being a superhero. ” Tony explained now getting up and getting a second cup of coffee.

“ Yes, he’s young, but he’s extremely smart. I wasn’t joking the other night when I said that he might be smarter than me. He’s intelligent and so kind hearted. This kid has a heart the size of an elephant. I wouldn’t have given him the suit if he wasn’t the person he is now. He refuses to kill anyone, even if they try to kill him first. Hell, he even rejected being an Avenger, because he wanted to look out for the little guys.” He said looking at Rhodey, who now looked calm and had a small smile on his face. 

“Okay Tony. I believe you.” Rhodey walked over to Tony and tossed an arm around his shoulder and chuckled, “ You a mentor? Huh? Seems more like a dad if you ask me. You know that means that I’m an uncle now. When’s his birthday? I should probably get him some presents and cake, unless you want to get the cake, now that you’re a father.”

“ Honeybear, I’m definitely getting the cake. Jungkook likes lego sets, so you better save up and get him a whole bunch for his birthday.” Tony said while walking to the couch to watch some TV, Rhodey following behind him.

“So Jurassic Park or Star Trek?”

**_______________________**

“Well that was the most awkward yet intriguing breakfast I’ve had in a while. We had a little taste of italy.” Sam said out loud. 

The “Rogues” as they were dubbed by the media, were all in the gaming lounge. Yes Tony had a gaming lounge, it was full of vintage and new video games, consoles, bean bags, board games, and a pool table.

Bucky and Steve were playing a game of pool, while Natasha, Clint, Sam were playing monopoly. Sam was just nursing an energy drink in his hand, while others were either drinking water or juice. Did they mention that it had a whole mini fridge and a snack bar? It amazed them, but they knew that this wasn’t built for their arrival. It was built for someone else. For Tony’s so called “intern”. 

“Do you guys really buy the whole ‘oh he’s my intern’ thing? I don’t. That’s definitely his kid.” Clint says, while moving his character piece, and yes he was the Top hat.

“They don’t look anything alike, you idiot and that’s 150 for passing on my casa.” Sam refuted, taking the money out of Clint’s hand. A small ‘hey’ came from Clint’s mouth.

“You guys do know that the kid could look like the mom, but have very little features like the father. Tony said that the kid was super smart, maybe he got his intelligence.” Natasha answered, passing go and collecting 200 dollars. “ What do you think Rogers?” 

Steve hit the white ball and got 3 of the stripes in and one color one. That one wasn’t his. Bucky raised his eyebrow and lined up to take his shot. 

“ I don’t know. Just know that he’s very special to Tony.” 

“Yeah no shit Rogers. of course he’s special. Why do you think this room even exists? The high scores on the games even have the kids initials! Even on Super Mario Bros! That game was made before that kid was even alive! Maybe Stark recently adopted the kid. Or maybe the kid’s mom decided to surprise him with a secret child. A secret love child?” Clint suggested, while moving his Top hat into the Jail cell. Of course he was the one to go to jail. “Damn it! Top hat, you were supposed to be lucky! Like Abraham Lincoln's hat! I can see it now, the kid’s mom showing up at Tony’s doorstep saying ‘We met years ago one at some convention and here’s your kid!’ And Stark being like, ‘No way that’s my kid, but hey he’s kinda smart. I’m going to keep him!’ Boom! The end. Now the kid has high scores on games that are twice his age.” 

They all turned to look at Clint with a blank face. 

“What?”

“Do you not know how kid’s work? Or how adoption works? You can’t just say that you’re going to keep him. What is the kid an animal?” Sam said, looking at Clint who was now shoving Skittles into his mouth. 

Clint just shrugged and continued to swallow the entire rainbow in his mouth. 

“Does it look like I would know? I don’t have kids.”

Natasha shared a ‘he’s not wrong’ look with Sam and he shrugged it off. “Okay even if he was adopted, then why wouldn’t any of it show up on Natasha’s profile of Tony. And yes Natasha I know you look up everything about us. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew who my highschool girlfriend was.” 

While Clint and Sam were making theories as to how this kid is Tony’s and Sam’s past girlfriends. Bucky and Natasha were looking at each other, they had already discussed this subject and how they were going to stay out of Tony and the intern's way. He put his cue stick down, cleared his throat and turned his body to the monopoly players. 

“We shouldn't even be talking, let alone theorizing whether that kid is Stark’s kid. He told us what he needed to know and that’s it. The kid is no threat and he’s just a kid. Stark already warned us that if we go looking for anything else, he’d have our head on a stick. So, if I were you I wouldn’t go snooping around in things that we don’t know.” Bucky said, with a stern voice and look on his face.

“Barnes is right. Tony was kind enough to let us stay here. I don’t think any of us want to go back to being fugitives.” Steve said, agreeing with Bucky. “But if they’re is any chance that kid becomes a threat. I’m doing some research.”

“Damn it Rogers. Just listen to your boyfriend for once. I’m sure he wouldn’t enjoy you going on another self sacrificial mission.” Natasha said, teasing the two of them with a serious face. 

Bucky turned to Steve and saw that he was all pink in the face. Steve coughed and walked to the snack bar. 

Natasha gave him a look and Bucky snared his teeth at her, like a hissing cat. He was going to get her later. Maybe throw her into the ocean and feed her to the sharks. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me Barnes or are you going to tie up your hair and fight me?”

“Oh Romanoff, you better make sure you have a tight bun. I bet those ballet days would really come in handy now.”

Natasha glared at him and began to tie her hair back. “That’s low Barnes, but I’m sure you remember your ballet days as well. After all, we performed the pas de deux, all those years ago.” 

Buck quickly put his hair into a bun and started walking towards Natasha who was in turn walking towards him as well.. Unfortunately for the both of them, there was a brick wall called Steven Grant Rogers who was there to block all the fun friendly fights. Funny how Steve was getting Bucky out of a fight. 

“Alright you two, that’s enough. Now you either go back to your games or go I’ll have to drag you to your rooms.” 

“Okay Dad.” Bucky said patting Steve’s chest and walking back to the pool table

“Don’t you mean Daddy, James.” Natasha said over her shoulder, returning to the capitalistic game.

“Bite me Natasha.”

“Oh I already did Bucky boy.”

“Quit it you two. Go play your games and you can take your frustrations out later when we’re training.” Steve snapped at the two of them and walked back to the pool table, picking up his cue stick and aiming the white ball at his desired target.

“Now let’s see if you can beat me Stevie. After all, you’re not that scrawny kid from Brooklyn anymore. I’m sure those big muscles will help you.” 

“I’m sure they will Bucky. Let’s hope that your years of not playing are in your favor. After all, I’m not some scrawny kid from Brooklyn anymore. I can throw more than just a punch.” 

“Nope that’s it. I don’t want to hear anymore innuendos involving Captain American and Sergeant James Barnes. I think my 10 year old self would be terrified to know that this is what I would hear coming from their mouths.” Sam complained and Natasha nodded along.

“Well lucky for me I can turn off my hearing. I don’t have to hear two old married men flirting with each other.” Clint said, while turning off his hearing aids.

  
  


Buck glared at him and sighed. He turned his attention back to the game and shot his last ball in, thus making Steve lose again. 

“Still losing even in this century, Stevie. I thought with all those years you had running around without me, you would’ve gotten better.” Bucky said while smirking, all his attention on Steve, rather than at Natasha’s stupid kissing noises.

Steve looked shocked for a couple of seconds, but quickly smiled. Bucky remembered when they used to play pool down in that one club in Greenwich Village. That damn bastard would always beat him. In Steve’s defense, he was small back then and his arms weren’t really longer and didn’t have muscle. Not that the game needed muscle, but Steve didn’t want to admit that to Bucky that he just sucks at the game. His ego about this game was already sky high, no need to make it to space.

“Well I didn’t exactly have time to play games like this Buck, ya know with the world needing saving and all.” 

“Ah ah, now you're just pulling excuses out of your ass Rogers. Thought your Ma taught you to be better than than.” Bucky teased, finishing off his Capri Sun. 

“Don’t you go talking to me about Mamas, Barnes. Your ma would have scolded the hell out of you for using that type of language.” 

They both laughed and began to set up another game. Steve would try his best to beat Buck this time. Like they say, third times the charm.

**_______________________**

  
  


It was around dinner time, when Jungkook was able to leave the medbay. Helen did blood tests and drew lots of blood, just in case he ever needed a blood transfusion. It’s been a long day and he’s drained, tired, and hungry. He needed sleep and some food in his system. Maybe Mr.Stark will order some pizzas. 

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he heard Mr.Stark laughing along with Colonel Rhodes. He was glad that Mr.Stark was laughing and being happy even under these circumstances. 

“Hey Kid! Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?” Mr.Stark asked, while looking over the boy.

“Yeah I’m pretty hungry. Can we please order some pizzas?” 

“Of course. Fri, can you place an order for 10 pizzas?”

“Of course Boss.”

“Ten pizzas? Wow kid you sure do eat alot for a spider.” Rhodey said, looking at his future, nephew. 

Jungkook had panic in his face as soon as Rhodey said that. How did he find out? Do the others know? Are they going to attack him? He thought to himself. 

“Hey don’t go freaking yourself out now kid. You’re just like your dad. Always overthinking things. I found out about you being a spider when I saw your hand heal super quickly. Say, how did you get your powers?”

“I uh I got them from a radioactive spider. I was on a field trip and I drifted off from the group to take a couple of pictures for the school paper. And then a spider bit me and now I can crawl on walls and lift things 20 times my weight.” Jungkook said shifting his weight on his feet.

Rhode looked like his eyes were going to burst out of his head, “It was an actual spider! I thought you got the name just because you can crawl on walls, not that you got bit by a spider.” 

“Alrighty while you two discuss the details of Jungkook becoming a spider. I’m going to make a couple of very important phone calls. Happy should be here with the pizzas in” Tony glanced at his watch, “10 minutes or give or take. If you need anything I’ll be in the other room.”

As soon as Tony left Jungkook immediately asked the question that had been burning in his mind.

“Dad?”

Rhodey turned to the kid and gave him a look of confusion. 

“You said that I was just like my dad. How did you know him? Did you meet them in Korea? Or at a conference here?” 

“Huh?” 

“Did you mean my birth parents? I know that they were scientists, but I don’t think they went to any Stark Expo. Or maybe they did? I went to one when I was a kid, so maybe they did too.” Jungkook said in a hushed voice, staring at the floor.

Rhodey took a good look at the kid and his eyes widened. The kid thought he was talking about his biological parents. 

“Uh, no. Sorry, I didn’t mean your actual parents. I meant Tony. “

“Oh.” 

There was awkward silence in the air, when Happy walked in with several large boxes of pizza, calling out for someone to help him. Jungkook took that as his que to escape an awkward situation. 

They all set up the table and informed FRIDAY to tell Tony that the pizza was here and to let the others know. As much as it pained them, they still had to play nice with the rogues. There was no use for petty fights, when they had just barely gotten the team back together and they were going to stay there for a long time. 

Happy left after setting the table, stealing a couple of slices of pepperoni, saying that he didn’t want to stick around for civil war 3. This left Jungkook and Rhodey on their own. Alone and awkward. 

“Mr. Rhodes, what did you mean by Mr.Stark being like my dad?” Jungkook asked while taking small bites of his pizza.

Rhodey swallowed a bit of his pizza and sighed. This kid wasn’t going to give up. He thought to himself.

“I meant that Tony acts like a dad around you. He goes all dad mode when he’s around you.”

“No there's no way. He doesn’t see me like that. He’s just my mentor. Right?” 

“Kid. You're exactly like Tony, Jesus, it’s kind of scary. He was thinking the same things that you are. To answer your questions he does see you like that and I think we both know that he’s more than just a mentor. The way you both look at each other and interact with each other is in a father-son type of way. I’ve already talked about this with Tony, so if he’s your father figure then let him know. That way I can call you my nephew.”

Jungkook sat there frozen. Mr.Stark sees him as a son. As a family. He already has a family. He has May and only aunt May. What harm can another couple of family members be? Even if they are not by blood, he still considers them family. Aunt May? What is aunt May going to think? Is she going to be hurt? She hasn’t even met Mr.Stark in person and she’s already not too fond of him because of his internship. May doesn’t even know about him being Spiderman, let alone about how he feels about Mr.Stark! 

“ I don’t know. I want to talk to him about it, but I don’t know. What if you’re wrong? What if he doesn’t see me that way?” 

“Jungkook, I’m a hundred percent sure that he thinks of you that way, but if you think I’m wrong then go talk to him. After you’re done with that, when you come back you better be calling me uncle Rhodey or something like that because calling me Colonel Rhodes or Mr. Rhodes makes me feel so old.” 

Jungkook nodded and continued to eat his pizza. He was definitely going to talk about this to Mr.Stark. Tomorrow, he’ll do it tomorrow. Just enough time to mentally prepare himself. Yeah, tomorrow. 

Tony and the rogues came 5 minutes later and they all ate silence. Jungkook kept glancing over at Tony the entire time. Tony was giving him questioning looks while eating. Was something wrong with Jungkook? What happened when he left the room?

Tony was about to question Jungkook when he heard someone's phone ringing. It was Jungkook’s. He didn’t make it any move to answer it. It kept ringing for another five minutes until Tony got annoyed.

“Are you going to answer that Jeon? Or are you going to turn your phone off?”

Jungkook took one look at his screen and turned it off. This made Tony raise his eyebrows. Who was that? Why didn’t he just answer?

**_______________________**

They all finished 30 minutes later and returned to their respective rooms, all but Jungkook, Rhodey, and Tony. They decided to watch some T.V before turning in for the night. They were only 20 minutes into an episode of Supernatural when Tony and Jungkook fell asleep. Don’t get Rhodey wrong the show was really interesting but most of his attention was on those two. He could feel the fatherly love that Tony had for the kid bounce off the walls. The admiration that Jungkook held in his eyes made Rhodey’s heart melt. He wasn’t much of a sap but seeing the father-son duo act so domestic really made his heart warm.

They better talk to each other real soon, Rhodey’s itching to call Jungkook his nephew and tell embarrassing college stories of Tony. He’s got real good ones too. 15 year old Tony Stark was a handful and was very chaotic. He walked over to Tony’s bedroom, got a couple of blankets, and walked back to the living room to put them on the pair. Adorable and sappy. Jesus, never in a hundred years did Rhodey expect this from Tony and this was a good look on Tony. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you all enjoy this story! Yes I made Tony Stark Bisexual. Yes I put Stucky into this story. Yes, I made Clint deaf. Yes, I referenced Bucky and Natasha dating. 
> 
> I wanted to put as much representation in this story as I could. For those who don't know in the Matt Fraction Hawkeye, Clint is deaf and is a mess. He doesn't have kids or is married, he however does have a partner who is named Kate Bishop, who also bears the name Hawkeye. The both share the name. Honestly ya'll should go check it out. It is great and highlights the struggles of being deaf. It gives you a whole new prospective. 
> 
> For those who don't understand the Greenwhich Village reference back in the pre-stonewall years, it was a place known for its gay bars and has tons of LGBTQ+ history. I thought it was very crucial for ya'll to know that. 
> 
> Note that in this story there's not going to be that many straight characters. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!


	10. A Rouge Weekend pt2: Sunday Funday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken me so long! I've been busy with college stuff. I hope you enjoy this!

Tony woke up with a criek in his neck and felt some small weight against his chest, he looked down and saw that it was Jungkook, the events of yesterday immediately playing in his head. The kid healing all of a sudden, Rhodey finding out about Spiderman, and having a talk about maybe being a father figure to the kid. He really needs to have to talk with him about it. Maybe today or maybe next week? He’ll figure it out when he gets there, if he gets there. 

Before he got too caught up into his thoughts, he felt the kid start to move, “Well morning sunshine. You look like you slept comfortably, did you enjoy using my chest as your personal pillow?” 

The kid groaned and rubbed his eyes, as soon as he was done, he immediately jumped up, making Tony jump a bit too. 

“Uh sorry Mr. Stark! I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you!”

“Woah Kid. It’s okay. No harm done. Now how’s omelets for breakfast?” 

“That sounds great!”

“Alrighty kid, well let’s go get ready for the day. After breakfast, let’s head to the downstairs gym. I can feel you buzzing with energy and you definitely need to burn off all the sugary stuff I let you eat yesterday. Aunt hottie is going to kill me if she finds out that you haven’t been eating greens.” 

“Yes! I can finally show you how I can do 200 pushups in a row!” 

**_______________________**

  
  


“197.198.199.200! Did you see that Mr.Stark!” 

“Sure,did kid. Now let me get off your back before I break your spine or something like that.” Tony hopped off Jungkook’s back. The kid wanted it to be more of a challenge, so half way through he told Tony to sit on his back. 

“Mr.Stark don’t worry you practically weigh nothing to me! You can’t hurt me.”

“Jesus kid. How much can you lift?”

“Uh I don’t know. I’ve never really tested that out.”

“Cho’s right we have to start testing your limits. We’ll do it as soon as I get everything else sorted out.” Tony patted Jungkook on the shoulder and went towards the elevator. “You can keep working out, I’m going up and making some protein shakes. I’ll tell you when they’re ready so you can head up.”

Jungkook nodded and hopped on the treadmill. He started off running slowly, but as the minutes passed, he felt like he was going too slow, so he hiked it up a notch. Then another and another. He just kept running and running. However he wasn’t tiring himself out. He felt like he needed to release some unknown tension that was growing in his body. He needed to stop thinking. Overthinking was going to be the end of him. His thoughts kept running faster than him. He needed to tire himself out. 

Since running wasn’t doing its job, he decided to do pull ups. 200, maybe 300 will do it. He jumped up to the bar and started. He could feel the pull of his back muscles, his arms pulling the rest of his body up, and his chin raising above the bar. He could feel his arms straining but not getting tired. He was at 400 pull ups and he still didn’t feel sore. He still wasn’t tired. Maybe another couple hundred will do it. He did about 10 different variations of pulls ups, but none of them seemed to clear his head. 

Maybe if he punches it out, fights against his thoughts, literally and mentally. Jungkook jogged over to the punching bag and started punching the daylights out of it. All of a sudden,he felt some anger spike in him. With each punch, he felt his anger rise and didn’t hesitate to pull his punches. He was so damn angry. Angry at his friends for thinking less of him. Angry at them for bothering Aunt May while she was working, for making her worry. Angry at them for being nosy teens who don’t know when to stop, who don’t understand the saying ‘I’ll talk to you later, so don’t call me’. He was angry at the Rogues. Angry at Steven Grant Rogers for severely hurting and almost murdering Tony. Angry that he wouldn’t fight with Tony against the accords. Angry that all of their problems could have been solved if they had talked it out. Angry. Furious. Enraged. Every variation of anger one could think of was an embodiment of what Jungkook was feeling. 

A sharp smack echoed around the gym. Jungkook’s breathing was heavily and erratic. He then snapped out of his angry state, finally noticing that the bag had snapped off the chain and broke against the gym floor, the contents of the punching bag spilled against the floor. He dropped his fists, hands becoming cold and clammy. His heart hammered in his chest, fear trickling down his spine. He just knocked the punching bag to the ground like it was nothing. Like it weighed nothing. 

You see Jungkook usually didn’t break anything at all because he felt bad, even though Mr.Stark said that he had more than enough money to replace it. Aunt May taught him to be gentle with others' belongings. He’s never felt this amount of rage in his life. He was terrified of himself. What if he somehow unleashed this type of anger on someone? What if he hurt someone just because he was mad? He couldn’t stop shaking, his thoughts getting even worse. What was going on with him? Maybe he should take Mr.Stark up on that therapy option, he didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“F-FRIDAY, where is the broom?” He said with a shaky voice. 

“The broom is next to the weights.” The A.I replied. “Jungkook, your heart rate levels have rapidly picked up. If they do not slow down soon, I will have to alert Mr.Stark, hence Protect the Baby protocol.” 

“N-no. No. There’s no need. I’m okay. I’m just taking a breather, ya know from the work out.” 

“Very well. Jungkook, you do not need to clean the punching bag. The cleaners are scheduled to come at 3:00pm. There’s no need to sweep.”

“Uh okay, but I’ll just sweep a bit. Make the job a bit easier for them, after all I’m the one who caused this mess.” 

He swept up what he could and headed towards the elevator. Surely the shakes would be ready by then. As he went up the elevator, his hands began to shake more. The pit in his stomach grew more.

**_______________________**

  
  


“Oh. Jung. I was just about to call you up. Your shake is ready. Look I even added a little fancy umbrella to make it just a little more special.” 

“Thanks, Mr.Stark. Is this a tiny ironman umbrella?” Jungkook said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Tony said, while taking a big slurp of the mango and banana flavored protein shake through a swirly straw. “Don’t you raise that eyebrow at me kid. That’s my thing and I’ll have you know that Iron Man is so popular that he has little umbrellas made of him.”

“Hey. I’m not judging. Just wondering when they’ll make Spider-Man drink umbrellas.”

“When you join the Avengers kid. They’ll make tons of merchandise for you. But, I wouldn’t worry too much kid, I’m sure there's some store in Queens that makes unofficial merch of you.” 

“Awesome!”

Tony looked at Jungkook with fondness and love in his eyes. This kid was adorable and so loveable, whoever dared to hurt this kid would be in a world of pain. He couldn’t believe that such a bright, kind, and adorable kid has gone through so many terrible things. If he could he would wrap tons of bubble wrap around him. From the moment he saw Jungkook’s computer setup made completely from garbage scraps, he knew that he was going to protect him and give him anything he could ever want. Yes, he messed up a couple of times, but after each time he did he prayed that the kid would forgive him and preached that he would do better than last time. And he has just done that, god he doesn’t even know how the kid forgave him after the Vulture mess. If Tony was him, he would have never forgiven him, but that’s the thing about the kid, he has the biggest heart that has ever walked the earth. Jungkook is a very forgiving kid.

The more he looked, the more he was able to see the smallest details that made up the kids face. He noticed the mole underneath his lips and on his nose, he noticed the little dent in his face (from a childhood accident he guessed), how his teeth were bunny like, and how his eyes would look like Bambi’s when he would get lost or confused. His kid was adorable. The more Tony stared, he noticed something alarming that caught his eyes. Jungkook’s knuckles were bruised. From what Tony can tell, they were relatively fresh. He averted his eyes back to his shake and began to think of where the kid could have gotten those brusies. The gym? He knew that the kid was down there longer than he was, but how come his knuckles were bruised. The only reason they would be is if he somehow accidentally punched a wall repeatedly or if he used the punching bags in the gym, which made Tony a bit shocked. Jungkook always refused to use the punching bags because he was afraid that he would break them so easily that Tony would have to buy hundreds more (not that Tony didn’t mind, he could buy tons more if the kid wanted him too). If Jungkook indeed did use the punching bag then he would have known to tape up his hands first and wear his boxing gloves. See, Tony was an overprotective mentor so he had taught Jungkook to take care of his hands when boxing.

“Jungkook?” Tony asked, only to get a hum of acknowledgement from the kid. “Did you use the punching bag? Not that I mind kid, I would buy a hundred if you really wanted to go to town on them, but did you?”

Jungkook stopped drinking his shake, put his cup down, stared at his lap,and nodded. He then pulled his hands closer to his lap and held them together, trying to cover the bruises that Tony had already seen. 

“Okay. That’s fine, but why didn’t you wrap your hands up and put some gloves on? You know I taught you how to. Unless you forgot to? I can show you how to do it again.” 

“I know how to do it. I just forgot to do it.” 

“Oh. Well try to remember to do that next time or your hands will look like how they look now. Why don’t we go put some ice on them?” 

Jungkook nodded and moved his hands away from his lap. 

  
  


**_______________________**

**“** Jesus Christ Barnes. You’re like Steve, you run like a goddamn cheetah. Why do I even go running with you guys?” Sam complained while chugging his water. “Leaving me in your dust! I need a new set of lungs. You guys ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes. You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap. Did you just take it? I assume y'all just took it.” 

“Oh shut up Wilson. You just need to practice running. Or you know not suck at it.” Bucky replied without missing a beat.

“Oh you’re right Jesus. Let me just inject myself with some of that super soldier heroine that you guys took.” Sam said rolling his eyes, rolling up his sleeve and making needle injection motions. “And I’m pretty sure I don’t suck at it. I would say to suck it, but I think there’s someone else you would like to suck off.” 

“What are you saying Sam-I-am? Huh? Too scared to admit that you suck at something. As for the sucking part, wouldn’t you like to know.” 

“Oh do tell Angelina Jolie. Who would you tie your hair up for?”

“Alright. That's enough you two. Stop complaining and let's go eat some breakfast.” Steve said, interrupting the cat fight between the two. He then clapped his hands together and went towards the kitchen. “I’m thinking protein shakes and poptarts for our grand meal to start the day off.”

“Yeah Stevie that sounds great.” Bucky called out to Steve, looking at the direction in which he left with a lovesick puppy gaze. 

Sam let out a scoff and stared at Bucky. “Why don’t you just drop on your knees already?! Just make sure to propose first and then wear protection, Grandpa.” 

“Can it Wilson or I’ll shove my fist up your ass.”

“I’m not sure I’m the one you want to do that to.”

Bucky let out a growl and went to the kitchen. Sam chuckled and chased after the pair. He then sat at the kitchen counter and watched Bucky who was watching Steve cut some fruit and get the blender really for some protein shakes.

“Really Steve? Pop tarts? Why don’t you let the certified chef make breakfast, you Icicle pop.” 

**“** Cmon Sam we had a big breakfast yesterday. Let’s just have a couple pop tarts you renowned chef.” Steve replied while finishing off the shakes and popping various flavors of pop tarts into the toaster. 

“That's not the insult you think it is, Frosty the Snowman.”

“Trust me Sam. You wouldn’t want good ole righteous Captain America to insult you. I think the only insult he could pull out of his ass is that your shoes are untied or something cheesy like that.” Bucky said while spinning on the kitchen chair in Steve’s direction

“You know what Barnes.” Steve said putting down the knife and crossing his arms against his chest while raising his eyebrow at Bucky. 

“If anyone would have told me that a strawberry flavor fill for a piece of flatbread would be this good, I would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.” Bucky said out loud trying to break the tension that was between him and Steve and trying to distract Steve from the blush growing on his face. Steve chuckled and looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

“Wait till you have the s’mores one Buck. They are to die for.” Steve replied sipping his cup of coffee.

“Alright, I think that’s enough Hallmark channel moments for me. I’m going to take a 5 hour nap so no one disturb me, unless there’s aliens again.” Sam said, getting out of his chair and heading to the elevator.

“I don’t think that qualifies as a nap bird head.” Bucky called out to Sam while turning his chair in his direction. Bucky smirked as Sam just quietly flipped him off while the elevator doors were closing. He then whipped his chair back around to face Steve who was eating his fourth pop tart. God Bucky was a whipped coward. Yes he was a feared ex-assassin, but when it came to Steve, it was like he was back in the 40’s, being really soft and vulnerable towards him. Bucky could only remember bits and pieces at a time, but from what he can remember they were beautiful and fun. He could remember going to the Rogers household everyday after school, whether it was to walk Steve home or to check up on him if he was sick. He remembers the scrawny little thing that Steve used to be. He remembers staring at him for hours on end while Steve was too focused on drawing in his sketchbook at the dining table.

“Buck. Hey bucky. Are you okay there?” Steve’s voice breaking Bucky out of his thoughts of his blue eyes.

“Huh yeah. I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” He replied while stretching his arms above his head. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at him and nodded, “Well why don’t you go rest for a while. I’m going to head down to the gym for a while.” 

“No, it's fine. I’ll go with you. I got to blow off some steam.”

“Okay just let me clean up and then we’ll head down to the gym.”

After they finished cleaning, they headed towards the elevator, and as soon as they hit the gym, they worked out like their life depended on it. They finished working out 2 hours later and headed to the showers, which was in the back of the gym. As they were showering they heard 2 familiar voices enter the gym, Tony and his kid intern. They decided to take longer showers in favor of the others getting tired early and leaving. It would take another hour till they heard one of them leave.

They finished getting dressed and were going to silently make their way to the elevator when they heard a loud smack echo off the gym walls. They began to walk to the area where they heard the booming sound and hid behind a machine, what they saw surprised them. The kid was standing there breathing erratically with his hands in fists at his sides. The kid seemed to snap out of a daze and began to shake, he was starting to freak out. Steve took a step towards the kid in an attempt to help, but Bucky held him back and shook his head. Stark would kill them if they even approached the kid.

They heard the stuttering and breathy conversation the kid had with the A.I. They saw his hands shake as he began to sweep something they couldn’t see. They saw his shoulders sag and how he dragged himself to the elevator. They popped out their hiding place and began to walk towards what the kid was cleaning up. What they saw made their eyes widen. The intern was cleaning up the sand that had spilled out from the punching bag on the floor. Both of them looked shocked. There was no way a kid who was injured just a couple of days ago would be able to do something like this unless… unless he was like Bucky and Steve. No, that couldn’t be possible, Bucky thought to himself. Steve was given the only true serum, while Bucky and the other super soldiers were given some Hydra knock off version of it. None of the other super soldiers were alive. He had known most of them. 

The only way the kid would have this type of strength is if he was somehow adopted by Hydra and escaped or if someone else had given him it, either way that kid was experimented on. Experiment on. A little kid was experimented on. The thought of it gave Bucky chills down his spine. Sure He wasn’t that old when he went through the same thing but this kid looked no older than 14. He’s too young to be going through anything like that. To be in so much pain and trauma at a young age, would haunt the kid for the rest of his life, it would destroy whatever's left of him. To hell with Stark’s off limit rule, he would do anything to protect the kid. Clearly Steve thought differently than Bucky. 

“What the hell? Who is this intern? Tony’s not telling us something about him. This kid is dangerous and definitely poses a threat if he can do something like this.” Steve says, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Steve. I think the kid’s like us. I don’t know how but somehow he is.” Bucky replied, trying to get Steve to see that the kid poses no threat.

“No, Buck. That’s not possible. No one would know how to even make it, not after we burned all the research.”

“Steve. I’m sure the kid’s not dangerous. If Stark trusts him then maybe we should too.”

“Bucky, the last time we let Tony tamper with some type of thing he knows little about, it ended in people dying and the accords being made.” Steve says his voice stern, jaw clenched, and shoulders tensed.

“Don’t be stupid, Rogers. I’m sure he doesn’t make the same mistakes twice. I’ve seen his security system and his suit upgrades.” Bucky replied, glaring at him.

“Look I just don’t want you to get hurt Buck again.”

Bucky let out a sigh and shook his head, “ Stop. I don’t need you to protect me, Stevie. I’m a big boy and an ex-assassin, I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself.”

“Buck.”

“Shut up Rogers. Look, let's go and rest. We’ll ask Stark some questions later.”

**_______________________**

  
  


Jungkook laid down in his bed as Tony left for an emergency meeting. He couldn’t think of anything to do. He wasn’t allowed in the lab, he wasn’t allowed to patrol since he was a long way from Queens, he couldn’t leave the facility because of the Rogues, he couldn’t even work on his web shooters or climb on the ceiling! God he was bored out of his mind. The only thing he could think of was games. Games. He could go down to the arcade! Yes! The rogues wouldn’t really go down there since they’re kind old, Jungkook thought to himself.

He took the elevator to the arcade room. He was super excited and was basically jumping off the walls. As soon as he got there, the smile fell off his face, there in the room were two other people; Wanda and Vision. Jungkook didn’t have any problem with Vision but he didn’t know anything about Wanda. As far as he was concerned Wanda had a vendetta against Mr.Stark and was a part of the Rogues team.

Jungkook felt his shoulders tense and quietly walked by the pair who were playing air hockey. He walked to the back of the room and began to play Pacman. 

“Jungkook. There’s no need to be tense. We are not going to harm you. We are here to make peace.” Vision said, noticing Jungkook’s change in attitude. Wanda stiffened and looked over at Jungkook, who slowly turned around and nodded. 

Jungkook paused the game and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He walked towards where the pair was, took a deep breath, put a smile on and extended his hand out to Wanda. 

“H-hi. I’m Jungkook Jeon. I’m Mr.Stark’s intern. N-nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends and get along.”

Wanda froze and looked warily at his hand. Jungkook’s smile began to falter and he slowly began to take his hand back. Wanda noticed what he was doing and quickly shook his hand and let out a small smile. 

“Hello. I’m Wanda Maxioff. It’s nice to meet you too. I also hope we get along and become friends.”

Jungkook felt his heat warm and let out a big smile. 

“Do you know how to play Mario Kart?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's nice to be back and to write some more. I've been swamped with school stuff. I hope you've enjoyed it! Yes there is some Steve and Bucky tension. I think I might do some type of spin off of them. Maybe. 
> 
> Hope y'all noticed the running scence from Captain america: The winter soldier! If not you should go back and watch it
> 
> Just so you know I don't mean to make fun of Angelina Jolie, she's an Bi icon, she's an icon in general. I just couldn't think of anyone else that has long brown hair.


	11. Skeletons in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Make sure to read the notes at the end!

As soon as Happy got to the curb, Jungkook jumped out of the car and immediately made a bee-line towards his locker, even ignoring the remarks Flash made. The faster he can leave the things he needs in his locker, the faster he can get out of dodge and avoid his so-called ‘best friends’. He knew that his friends would try to come up and question him, but he’d rather not deal with it in the morning, especially when he’s barely awake from all the gaming he did with Wanda and Vision the night before. Lesson learned: don't game the whole night before going to school which starts at unreasonable hours. Great, now he needed about 5 cups of coffee just to stay awake.

When Jungkook reached his locker, he immediately tried opening it and fumbled with his locker combo until he reached his third try. On his third try he completely gave up and yanked it, making it break instantly. He let out a huff of breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, he quickly looked around and hoped that no one was paying attention to him, as per usual they weren’t. He quickly shoved his stuff inside his locker and rushed to his first period. **This day was going to be difficult one wasn’t it?**

As the bell rang and the seats began to fill up in his Spanish class, Jungkook chose a seat next to some random kid that always had his headphones blaring with some techno music. He pulled out his journal and began the Spanish exercise of the day , ‘Qué hiciste esta fin de semana?’. A whole lot, Jungkook thought and chuckled to himself. He wrote down that he did some homework and watched TV like a normal teenager without super hero problems. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jimin enter the class. He felt Jimin staring at him as he walked by his desk and sat in their usual spot. 

It was 20 minutes into the class and he still felt Jimin’s eyes burn into the back of his head, as much as Jungkook felt like staring back, he knew as soon as he did, it would open an opportunity for Jimin to go up and question him. That’s definitely what he was trying to avoid for the next couple of days.

He decided to focus his eyes back on the board, Mr. Lopez saying something about traditional Oaxacan food that he would bring in next week and about the next upcoming quiz that week. Ugh a quiz. 

**_______________________**

  
  


As soon as the bell rang, Jungkook ran out of the class onto his next one, Chemistry. This one was going to be a doozy, since he also had a class with one of his ‘best friends’. He made his way towards the back where MJ, the quiet, sarcastic, and intelligent senior in his class sat. MJ was friends with Peter and Ned, so they would often talk about them whenever Yoongi wasn’t here. MJ raised her head from her book and gave him a nod as a sign of acknowledgement. He liked MJ, they tended to bond over the same books and sometimes studied together before a big chemistry test.

“Why are you sitting with me today? Not that I mind, I would much rather you sit here than Flash, but Yoongi’s here today.” MJ said with an eyebrow raised, gesturing to Yoongi who was staring at the pair. Jungkook snapped out of his thoughts of deciding where to eat for lunch and the nearest place where he could get some decent coffee and looked up at her. “Did your little boy group break up? Are you guys on a break like the Jonas brothers or broken up like the beatles?” 

“Uh. Um.Yeah kind of like the Jonas brothers, I think.” He replied, scratching the back of his head with one hand and nervously twirling his pencil with the other.

“You think? JK, are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept for days? What are you hiding?” 

“What?! I’m okay, just a little fight on what we should build this weekend, ya know? I just kind of, um, maybe stayed up late and played some video games. Also, I’ll have you know I’m not hiding anything.”

“Huh. Okay Jeon. Whatever you say.”

They both stayed silent for the next 30 minutes listening to the teacher talk about chemical compounds, until Jungkook spoke up again.

“MJ. Do you know where I could get some coffee?”

  
  


**_______________________**

  
  


Jungkook strolled down the hall to the library with a warm cup of coffee from the teacher’s lounge in his hand (MJ had some serious coffee connections), he thanked God for Ms.Cho and his previous injuries, because now he was excused from P.E and didn’t have to do it for the next couple of days. For the next couple of days, all he had to do was relax in the library and do some homework. No Flash. No ‘best friends’. Just peace and quiet. Well not completely quiet, he had Sora. 

He ended up finishing up his homework early, which was a surprise because he usually barely has time to do any of it. He started to walk around the library reading some random comic books. After a couple of comics he got bored and decided to ask the librarian, Mrs.Cruz, if there was anything he could do to help. She had him put away some books and mark them if they were late. Jungkook was really good friends with the librarian, since he would spend most of his freshman year studying for the decathlon with his friends. After putting all the books away and marking them late, he joked around with her for a bit before the bell rang for lunch.

“Mrs.Cruz, do you think that I could stay here for lunch? Like in the break room with you? If you don’t mind?”

“Oh of course Mr.Jeon. You’re one of my favorite students, plus you’ve helped me a lot this afternoon. However, I thought you would spend most of your lunches with that friend group of yours? Are they okay?”

“Um yeah, they’re okay. I just wanted to have lunch with you today. I haven’t been able to talk to you Mrs. Cruz. How have you been lately? How’s your cat, Mr. Snuffles doing? How did that date go with that Brooklyn guy?” Jungkook replied, lying through his teeth. He wondered how many more people were going to ask about his friends. Did he really hang out with them that much? Jesus, he really needed to branch out, but he would have to stop being afraid of meeting new people first. One thing at a time Jungkook. One thing at a time.

After about 20 minutes of listening to Mrs.Cruz talk about how the Brooklyn guy took her to some sushi restaurant in which he proceeded to try to pull the whole fake birthday stunt (the one where people get some free dessert for their birthday), he decided to head out for a bit and get some lunch. He rushed to the line and quickly tried to get his lunch, ignoring the seven eyes that were burning holes into his back. He walked as fast as he could to avoid spilling his lunch and to avoid his friends from getting up and trying to call him over. 

**_______________________**

Before they even had a chance to call out to Jungkook, he left with a flash. Jungkook had been avoiding them all day and it was starting to annoy some of them. It hurt and confused both Yoongi and Jimin, when Jungkook sat with other people and refused to even acknowledge them during their class together. 

“What’s going on with JK? He’s been acting so strange.” Jimin asked out loud, while twirling his spaghetti with a fork. 

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe it’s because of all the shit you and Taehyung said on friday before he left the restaurant?!” Yoongi said in a passive aggressive voice. 

“Yoongi.” Namjoon warned, putting down his philosophy book. “Look getting angry right now won’t solve anything.”

“Oh yeah Kim. Well I wouldn’t be so angry if Tweedledee and Tweedledum right here knew how to keep their mouth shut and use common sense.” Yoongi said while gesturing toward Jimin and Taehyung. “You two should have known better than to say such hurtful things to him.” 

“Yoongi, I think they get that. Look we already talked about it, okay. They feel terrible about it, hell we all cried about it and you were there crying too. Getting angry is not going to solve the problem.” Namjoon replied with a certain edge to his voice, the whole situation was starting to get to him too.

“Yeah you’re right it won’t solve it, but these two siamese twins better stop playing dumb and realize that their the whole reason behind this shit show.” Yoongi replied, angrily pointing at the pair again.

“Alright! That’s enough you two! Knock it off!” Jin spoke up before their screaming could get any louder. “You two aren’t really providing any solutions to this dilemma. Now I think I know a way to fix this-”

“Oh that’s real cheap coming from you, Seokjin. The last idea that you had and we followed, ended up in Jungkook getting even more pissed and got us to where we’re at now. So tell me Janine Melnitz, what’s your plan besides answering the telephone or calling the ghostbusters?” Yoongi spit out, heavy with sarcasm and anger, his eyebrows raised mockingly.

Jin looked shocked and his face instantly turned red, but before he could say something he was once again interrupted by another person in the group.

“Will you dumbasses stop arguing!? Seriously, none of you are helping anyone. At this rate no one’s going to solve anything! These two look like kicked puppies,” Hoseok said pointing to the two who had their heads down, “Namjoon’s bitching about being calm and some philosopher bullshit,” pointing at Joon who was now staring heavily at his textbooks right next to him. “Yoongi’s being an angry prick, and you, Jin, aren’t helping at all if you can’t realize your previous mistake!” Pointing at the remaining two members of the group, who were glaring intensely at each other with anger and resentment in their eyes.

The table was silent, they were shocked by his outburst. Hoseok wasn’t known to have or show any other emotion besides happiness, and if he did, you sure as hell wouldn’t want it to be anger, which is what he was exhibiting right now. Hoseok took a deep breath and looked at the group, opening his mouth and continued on.

“Let’s admit we all fucked up. Everyone had a part in this whole thing, no one gets off and no one takes all the blame. We all share that equally. Yes, things could have gone differently that night. Yes, we could have waited for him to call us back. Yes, we could have had a civilized conversation about what’s been going on with him, but guess what?! None of that happened! We can’t undo what we did. We can’t go back in time to fix it, but what we can do is realize our mistakes, fix them, apologize as much as we can, and hope to god that Jungkook would forgive us.”

Everyone looked up at Hoseok and nodded. They would all discuss it and fix whatever they could. They wouldn’t let go of Jungkook so easily, they needed him. Without him, they wouldn’t know what to do. Everyone had a little piece of him inside them, they completed each other. It was seven or nothing.

**_______________________**

  
  
  


When he got back to the librarian lounge he found that it was empty with a note on the table saying that Mrs.Cruz went out to get some lunch and would be back soon with some snacks for Jungkook. He really loved his librarian, she was awesome and sometimes got him food. 

While he was eating his grilled cheese sandwich, Jungkook thought talking to Sora was a great way to fill the heavy silence lingering in the empty room.

“Hi Sora. How ya doing today? Anything new on the crime feed? Any cats I need to save after school?”

“Hello Jungkook. I am doing quite fine for an A.I, how are you today? Are you in need of any assistance? It is the middle of the day and you do not use me unless it is for a spanish quiz or if you need any reminders. There are no cats in need of saving and there are no crimes right now, except for the vandalism of a building on south street. Anything you need to put on your schedule?”

“Ah. No, there’s nothing to put on the schedule. Uh, wait can you mark down that I have spanish quiz on friday, please? And, I’m doing okay, I think. I’m just fighting with my friends and I need someone to talk to.” Jungkook said, while swallowing his last bite of his sandwich. He reached for his milk and chugged it down, then reached for a protein bar in his backpack and opened it. 

“I will make note of your spanish quiz on friday and send you reminders throughout the rest of the week. I am always here for you to talk to Jungkook. What has happened with your friends? Anything you would like to share?” The A.I asked with what appeared to be concern in her voice.

“Well, I’m not sure if you remember last friday, I got into a fight with them at Mr.Oh’s and they said some things to me, that just got to me.”

“Of course I remember Jungkook. I recorded the whole thing as per watch the Baby Spider protocol. Would you like me to replay that night?” 

“Ah no. I kind of don’t want to replay that night if that's alright with you.”

“Of course. I apologize Jungkook, that was very insensitive of me. Is there anything else you would like to share?”

“It’s okay Sora, you’re programmed to ask me that. Thanks for apologizing though. It means alot. Well, my friends got me kind of angry this weekend. They were calling me and still trying to ask me questions and accusing me of stuff. Even after I told them that I would call them when I wanted to or when they fixed their attitude towards me. I mean they called to apologize but then they just started saying mean things again and demanded answers. I couldn't tell them what was going on cause then they’d find out about me being spiderman and the rogues coming home early. No one knows that they’re even here. At least I don’t think they do.”

“Jungkook. I am going to need you to breathe. Your heart rate is rapidly increasing and this could lead to a panic attack.”

“I- thanks Sora. I’ve just been getting so angry, nowadays. It kind of scares me a bit. I don’t understand why. I’m just confused. What do I do? What do I say? I feel betrayed for some reason. Am I being reasonable for being upset or am I just sounding really crazy and ridiculous?”

“Jungkook from what I can gather, you are being reasonable. There is no need to feel bad for feeling upset. They said things to you that upset you and you properly set up boundaries that they did not respect. I would say to wait for them to collect themselves and realize the severity of their words. I believe they tried to bring their concerns to you, however they worded it incorrectly. On the topic of your anger, have you talked to Mr.Stark about it? If you want I could inquire for some help.”

“Thanks Sora. I think you’re right I just wait a bit until they realize it. I wished they could have talked to me beforehand about it and not say the things they did. I haven’t talked to him about it, but I make sure to. Thanks for listening, how do you give such good advice?”

“Of course Jungkook, I am equipped to help you with your every need, whether it be physical or mental. I have access to every mental and physical health database. I am here to help you Jungkook, after all I am your friend.” Sora replied, with a soft and caring voice.

“Oh well that explains it, but thanks anyway. Thank you for being my friend Sora”

Jungkook smiled and chewed off a piece of the protein bar. Even when things got overwhelming, he still had someone to confide in. Well, it’s an A.I, but still it’s someone who will always listen to him. 

Jungkook finished off his bar and got himself some more coffee. A couple minutes later Mrs. Cruz came back in with some cupcakes and two iced americanos. Well free food and coffee is definitely something he’ll take anytime. Oooh and they were strawberry and red velvet cupcakes, how delicious! 

**_______________________**

  
  


Jungkook finished the rest of the day with no problems or at least he thought. None of his friends were in the rest of his classes, however he knew he was forgetting to attend something. What was it? Where was he supposed to be? What is a club? What club? Oh shit! Decathlon! Jungkook was supposed to be at decathlon practice 5 minutes ago. 

He raced down the empty hall all the way to the auditorium, where the practice was being held (they had to practice for another competition near DC, which reminded Jungkook that he still has to get his permission slip signed, ya know for him not to run off again especially after what happened last time). As soon as he got to the door, he stopped in front of it, tried to compose himself and tried to find his jacket in his bag. Damn it I forgot it at home, he thought to himself. Jungkook let out a sigh and walked in.

He walked over to the group and told them that he forgot it was that practice was today and began to practice with Peter, Ned and MJ. 

“Hey guys! Mind if I practice with ya!” Jungkook smiled and waved. 

“Hey JK! Come on we were just going over the elements and a couple of physics problems.” Peter replied with a smile on his face.

While they were practicing Jungkook felt those familiar seven eyes stare at his back. He guessed that he wasn’t the only one to notice because Ned and Peter gave each a weird look.

“Uh Jungkook, I think your friends are trying to get your attention. They keep staring over here. It’s like they’re sending knives into our backs. Is everything alright between you guys?” Peter whispered to him, hesitantly, almost afraid to be louder than what he was whispering right now. 

“Huh, oh yeah, Those guys are just jealous that I’m studying with y’all instead of them. Plus I’m pretty sure they’re still sour from when I beat them at Mario Kart on Saturday.” Jungkook lied with ease while staring at the study guide in his hands, avoiding the multiple pairs of burning eyes that were currently staring at the group of 4.

“Uh I don’t think so, they look like they’re more angry about something else rather than some game of Mario Kart.” Ned said, in the same whisper tone that Peter had done before. 

“Uh, just forget them. I’m sure they’ll get over it. Now, who was the father of physics? I mean come on why is this one even on our study guide, this one’s easy!”

“I know right! That’s what I was telling Mr.Harrington!” Peter exclaimed. “I mean look at some of these questions! These are meant for 8th graders.” 

“I don’t know Peter, you and Jungkook look like 8th graders.” MJ replied, not looking up from her book.

“Hey!” Both Peter and Jungkook shouted. “I don’t look like an 8th grader!”

  
  


Practice ended early, so Jungkook ran out to the front and texted Happy that he was going out for patrol, that he would see him at a rendezvous point when his patrol was over. He checked to see if anyone was around and jumped over the fence and ran to Delmar’s to stop for a sandwich before his patrol. Like Mr. Delmar always said, “Best sandwiches in Queens!” 

**_______________________**

  
  


When Tony woke up, he knew it was going to be a long and painful day. He woke up, chugged down two cups of black coffee, and gave the kid a goodbye before he left for his meetings, which would last until 2pm give or take.

They were useless meetings about calculations and designs, meetings in which he knew he didn’t need to attend, because one his math was never wrong and two his designs were flawless. He knew they only wanted him there to give themselves a shot at trying to humiliate the man himself; the genius, billionaire, and philanthropist,Tony Stark. He would never let them humiliate him, not in a million years, not especially when that was his father’s specialty. He still remembers when Howard would take any possible opportunity presented to him to absolutely humiliate and break down Tony. Oh how proud his father would be now, if he knew that his calculations and designs were flawless, well of course he that Howard would most likely find a way to pick at them and degrade them. However, Howard Stark was long gone now and Tony was the one calling the shots around here. He was making more money than his father possibly ever could making mass weapons of destruction. Tony was making things that could actually help people in times of need, not provide a way to get something over with and kill millions. His technology was helping create tons of medical devices around the world, something his incompetent father never bothered to think of.

Just thinking about his father sent chills down his spine and made his hands twitch. He felt that familiar anger that would always rise in him when he thought about that old bastard.

A familiar loud ringing sound echoed in the meeting room, Tony snapped out of thoughts, smiled, and answered the phone. 

“Honeybear! How lovely, you called, can't talk much though. I’m in the middle of a meeting. But what can I do ya for?”

“Mr.Stark? If you want we could take a 5 minute break or have this meeting some other day?” A random person in the room said.

Tony got up from his chair and walked towards the door, “Yeah. Let me see my schedule really quickly. Mhm, we can reschedule this meeting to next to never. Thank you for inviting me, however next time you want to make a fool of yourself, please don’t hesitate to tell me and I’ll personally make you all a billboard. Don’t underestimate my abilities when you seem to really underestimate your own.” 

He then left the room and took the elevator to his lab. He had enough with those fools. He would make sure to get them replaced by Wednesday, he needed more sensible and confident people, he didn’t need hot blooded testerone full men. Next meeting he had with that department was going to be full of intelligent women, he was sure of that, hell he’ll even sit through the screening process with Pepper just to make sure that they were up to par.

“Tony, now I know you did not just leave a meeting just to talk to me.” Rhodey’s voice sounded over the phone, distracting Tony from his firing plans.

“What of course Honeybear. When it comes to you, you are my top priority, my number one concern.” 

“Tony.” Rhodey said in a warning voice.

“Oh Honeybear, don’t worry. It was one of those meetings where they thought that they were better than me, they thought they could make a fool of me. You know I don’t like when people pull stunts like that. I don’t have the time or patience to deal with that type of stuff.” Tony replied while playing with the screen on his glasses, already putting up multiple job openings and sending out a 2 weeks notice. 

“Jesus, I know Tony, but Pepper’s not going to be too happy.”

“I know Rhodey, but I sat through all the useless meetings except for this last one. I listened to all the suggestions to make a product more expensive, when it’s supposed to be affordable to all. I tried playing ball with these assholes. They wouldn’t even step up to home plate and make a hit. They all missed. It was a whole 3 strikes and they’re out.” 

“Okay Tony, but listen you got to talk to Pepper about getting a new team if they keep doing this. I mean this is what the 5th time they’ve done this.”

“I’m already on it Honeybear. Anyways, what’s up?”

“Well, I’ve been going over this weekend’s and today’s security footage, like you wanted me to, you paranoid annie, and so far the Rogues have done nothing wrong. There’s absolutely nothing that’s giving any hints as to why they are here a week early. However, I found something that you might want to see.”

“Let me guess. Roger’s and Barnes were caught frockling in the hallways. Jesus these two really need to get married. I mean I’m mad at -”

“Tony! It’s your kid. Look, you just gotta get down here and see this.”

Tony felt his voice get caught in his throat. What could have happened with his kid. He barely managed to voice out an “I’ll be right there” to Rhodey before hanging up.

He felt his palms start to sweat and his breath increase. When it came to his kid, it was either fear or happiness. As the seconds passed by ,Tony began to feel more anxious and tried to calm down his breathing, like his therapist said, “Breathing will help calm you down and make you think logically”. Or at least that is what he might have heard.

As soon as he made it to his lab, Tony cursed at his over paranoid self for creating so many locks and identification locks in order to get into his lab, eventually he just gave up and told Friday to him in.

He saw Rhodey looking over a video of the gym. Rhodey turned around and gave him a concerned gaze, Tony gave a questioning eyebrow in return and gestured to him to play it from the beginning. 

What Tony saw was something that he didn’t think he would ever see come out of Jungkook. It was pure rage and destruction, the kid didn’t even blink when he first knocked the bag over. But then, he saw the terror in the kids frozen figure, the fear of being afraid of what you can do. The fear of oneself, was something he knew all too well. However,out of the corner of his eye, he saw some other movement, he saw two big figures watching his kid. The pair of super soldiers had seen Jungkook’s true strength. Fuck, now there were two problems to solve.

“Tones, this doesn’t look good. I don’t know what is wrong with my future nephew, but you need to talk to him, because something’s obviously wrong. Secondly, we need to figure out what to do with those two. They were already suspicious of the whole intern cover, but after this I don’t know what type of stunts they will pull to find out who he really is.”

Tony ran his hands through his hair in frustration and sighed. He would have to call a meeting of some sorts. He needed answers from them and needed to talk to Jungkook. The kid would be on patrol, so he would be able to get the first part done, but for the second part he would need to wait until the kid got back from patrol.

“FRIDAY, call everyone to the meeting room. Immediately.”

**_______________________**

  
  


“Bucky, we should ask Natasha about it. I’m sure she knows something about the kid.” Steve called from the couch on their shared living floor. 

“Steve, you nosy shit, just drop it. I wouldn’t want to get kicked out of this castle like place. I mean it has tons of coffee choices.” Bucky called back, while trying to decide whether he wanted hazelnut flavored or just plain black coffee. It was the future, time for other flavors to be in his mouth.

“Buck. This kid could be a danger to us and Tony might not even realize it. This intern could jeopardize everything. Let me just talk to Natasha about it for a -”

“Cut that shit out Steve, you’re pissing me off.” Bucky interrupted, almost slamming his cup down onto the coffee machine and angrily jabing at the buttons to turn it on. As soon as he heard his coffee start to pour, he continued on, “This kid isn’t a threat to us, I can feel it. I think he’s like us, a super soldier or some variation of it. And, Rogers you seriously have to stop thinking everything's or everyone’s out to get you. Hydra’s gone and I’m here. I’m safe. So knock it off. You’re acting irrationally.”

Silence was all that he got from Steve. Bucky knew that saying a firm no to Steve’s bullshit was a way to get him to shut up. That was the perk of being best friends with a person who was relentless and got into fights left and right with absolutely no self preservation skills whatsoever. 

Bucky frowned and felt his head start to ache. He clutched his head in between his hands, closed his eyes, and leaned against the kitchen counter. Behind his eyelids he saw flashes of people, he saw flashes of a city, and he heard someone screaming. He felt a hand on his shoulder, opened his eyes, and immediately turned the figure against the counter. 

“Buck. It’s Steve.”

Bucky immediately relaxed and let go of Steve. 

“I’m sorry Steve. I didn’t mean to. It was just an instinct of mine.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Bucky are you okay? You were screaming and sounded like you were in pain. Do you need anything? Painkillers?”

Bucky didn’t even realize it was him screaming. He took a couple of breaths and collected his thoughts and pieced together what he saw. 

“It was just another memory. This one just hurt for some reason. It made my head feel like it was going to explode.” 

“Oh Buck. What was it about if you don’t mind me asking?” Steve asked in a concerned voice, gently rubbing at Bucky’s back, as to show that he didn’t have to talk about it if he didn’t want to.

“It was one of Becca, Ma, and you. We were at my house and drawing something again. I think it was a person, but I couldn’t remember who it was. Becca was in the living room listening to the radio and Ma was in the kitchen making some pies. I know it was a long time ago, Stevie, but do you think you might remember who you were drawing?”

Steve tried to remember what he drew that day. He remembered that it was when they were in highschool and that in those days all he would usually draw was portraits of Bucky. Bucky. He used to draw Bucky. He couldn’t tell him that, especially when he didn’t know how Bucky would react to him having feelings for him and if he even shared those same feelings as he did. Bucky didn’t even know that Steve liked boys. Steve doesn’t even know if Bucky liked boys as well.

Before Steve could utter a response, a voice from above called out, “Mr.Rogers and Mr.Barnes, Mr.Stark has asked that everyone is to meet in the conference room immediately.”

“Ah Okay FRIDAY, thank you. Is there a reason as to why he called this meeting?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“He has not specified the reasoning for the meeting.” 

“Very well. Let’s get a move on Buck.” 

**_______________________**

  
  


“Oh fantastic, the whole gang’s here! Now let’s get to matter at hand. The reason why we’re all here.” Tony said, clapping his hands together, as the pair of super soldiers entered. “Please take a seat.”

Tony cleared his throat and shuffled some papers on the table. 

“Now, tell me the truth. Why the hell are you here, a week earlier than you know you were supposed to be? What the hell are you hiding?”

“Okay,we'll tell you why,Tony, but this is a two way street. What about that intern of yours? What are you hiding about him?” Steve shot back. 

Tony gave him a look that could kill 300 men in an instant.

“No. This is not about my intern. This is a meeting about your sudden return. Nothing else, nothing more. So, cut the crap Rogers and tell me why your little rebel team is here at home base earlier than you should be?” 

Before Steve could muster a reply, someone slid a USB port across the table. Tony grabbed it and inserted it into a socket source. Hundreds of videos, pictures, and profiles appeared on the screen. Everyone looked to the source and saw that it was Natasha, she was sitting in a chair with her arms folded across her chest, annoyance lingering in her eyes.

“We were investigating a research facility in Spain, we were told that it might be another branch of Hydra that was starting up again. So, Steve thought it might be a great idea to investigate, tear down whatever Hydra plan they had going on, and end it before it even started.” 

Natasha looked around the room before continuing on and gestured to one specific profile.

“The facility was created by some government agency hoping to develop some type of cures for worldwide diseases. It was run by the head researcher, Dr. Smith. A 40 year old man from Madrid, who studied all sorts of diseases, however he specialized in sleeping disorders and diseases. There was word that some of his research had been publicized and that it might have had connections to Hydra.” 

Videos of the brown haired man in a lab coat and his leaked research appeared where each person was seated.

“When we got there, we realized that more than half of the researchers and patients were dead. Some had clawed their eyes out, others slit their throats or had head injuries. Those who survived and got away talked about seeing things in the shadows, feeling like something was tearing them apart from the inside, and not wanting to sleep at all. They asked if we had some type of cure. When we finally found Dr. Smith, he was injecting some sort of liquid into his body. He saw us and started talking about finally making his dreams come true. That he had finally solved the world's biggest problem. With this formula he had created, he claimed that he could cure the world’s biggest diseases. We tried to talk him down into coming peaceful, but he thought otherwise and threatened to burn his entire research if we even touched him. ”

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Before we could get our hands on him, he pressed a button and released some unknown gas that made us disoriented and faint. We woke up a couple of hours later and realized that the doctor had died from too much chemical exposure. We walked away safe and with the research in our hands. We were safe and secure for the next couple of days until we noticed that someone was following us. They tried to attack us at night, but we fled from the safe house and five failed hits later, here we are, a week earlier than we planned. We figured that with all your tech and medical labs at your disposal, that you could figure out what was in the vials and what the doctor gassed us with.” 

Natasha then pulled out two purple vials from her pocket, walked over to Tony, and handed them to him. Tony grabbed the vials and looked at the odd color of the vials. He looked to Rhodey and then at the rest of his former team. He nodded and pocketed the vials. 

“Alright. Thank you for the truth, Natasha. I’ll see what I can do and what potentially poisoned you all. I’ll have to make a few calls and run some tests. I’ll also have to call Banner in for this one. See if he’s even around and if he can come in to help. I’ll have to also see if I can contact Thor and see if there’s anything he might know or just to be here for protection's sake. You’re all free to go.”

And with that Tony got up and headed towards the door. He stopped when he heard a voice call out to him.

“Tony we told you the truth. The least you could do is tell us about that intern of yours. Barnes and I saw what he did the other day. What and who is he?” Steve called out, standing with his arms crossed against his chest and eyebrows raising in a questioning and demanding type of way.

Tony let out a loud scoff and instantly, turned around and looked at Steve directly in his blue eyes.

“The least I could?! The least do is not kick you off into the streets, Rogers. Even after all the shit you did to me in Siberia, I am housing you and fighting the accords and the UN for you and your so called righteous team. I already told you what you needed to know about him, the least you could do is show me some respect and accept the information that I’ve graciously given to you. If I wanted to let you know anymore than what I told you, then I would have told you, but we’re not exactly on a friends telling each other secrets and braiding each other's hair level, Captain. You and me are just mere acquaintances, we work together in the same building, but I don’t give a rat's ass about who you are or what department you work for. We work on different levels and once you finally get through your head, things will run more smoothly and the problem will be fixed much sooner.”

And with that Tony left, Rhodey hot on his heels. Steve looked down at his shoes and then back up at the rest of his team. He didn’t even flinch when he heard a banging sound against the conference table.  
  


“Alrighty. I’ve had enough of the lying Rogers. I’ve followd you and done everything you asked, no matter how stupid or down right crazy it is. You’ve avoided this topic for a long time. What the hell happened in Siberia? What did all three of you do?” Clint yelled, standing up from his chair.

Steve looked towards Bucky who flinched and averted his eyes to the ground. He took a deep breath, pushed back his hair, and sat back down. 

“None of it was supposed to turn out the way it did. There’s not a day that I- that we regret what happened. I wish I could take it back. That I just told him the truth. We could have talked it out and still been friends. We still could have been a family of some sort.”

Steve felt tears gather in his eyes and took another couple of shaky breathes and told the events of Siberia. He told them about the day that Steve’s world tore apart for the hundred time and the day he felt like he lost a piece of himself.

**_______________________**

  
  


“Mr. Stark! I’m home.” Jungkook called out to an empty living room. “Hey Fri, where is Mr.Stark?” 

“Mr. Stark is in his laboratory and wished not to be distrubed for the remainder of the night.” FRIDAY replied.

“Oh okay, can you tell him that I made it home safely and that I’ll probably be sleeping or playing some video games.”

“Certainly Jeon. I tell him of your arrival and where you’ll be. Good night Jungkook.”

“Night Fri!”

Jungkook ran off to his room and fell asleep. He thought he was going to have a peaceful sleep, but what he didn’t know was that they’re was a lurking presence in the shadows. He hoped that his dreams would be filled with happiness and good things, that the nightmares had passed. But alas, the night had only begun, who was to know what would lurk in the shadows of one’s own mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I included MJ! How could I have not? She's awesome. Anyways I hope you caught that little infinty war line. I slighty altered it but it's there. And another Peter and Ned cameo! Hey the gangs all back together, the holy trinity.
> 
> I hope you also caught the Homecoming referece. Mr.Delmar literally says that.
> 
> Aww seven or nothing! Taehyung always says that you must love all seven members. So OT7 or suffer.
> 
> Haha and the classic billionaire, playboy, pilantophist line! Iconic
> 
> Yes I refernced Howard. That asshat. I didn't want to but it kind of fit into the story line a bit. Hint,Hint. 
> 
> I also referenced that scene in Iron Man 2 where Tony's talking to some government officals about not being able to have his suit. If you havent seen it, look it up, its an awesome scene.
> 
> More Bucky and Steve moments + hinted romance and pining 
> 
> And oh no not Siberia again.
> 
> Anyways hope you've enjoyed it and caught all the refernces or jokes I made. If you every need any of them clarifyed dont hesitate to comment!
> 
> Please comment! I always love to read comments and give Kudos! Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it.


	12. Do Nightmares Come True Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty angsty. That's all I'm going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ,hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Hey another fyi, (if you read this beforehand/ when I first posted it, then continue on. If not then ignore!) I went back and edited some stuff. It's just some grammar and what not, so none of the plot has changed. It's general the same, just a one or two words or sentences added or switched.

Jungkook spent the whole day doing the same things as he did yesterday: that was avoiding his friends at all costs whatsoever and making tons of excuses for it. Of course, that didn’t stop them from trying to go up to him, and that most certainly didn’t stop everyone else from questioning him as to why he wasn’t with them. The only difference was that his spider senses were acting up and messing with him. Every other hour, he would feel them go off, but when he looked around to see what it was, there was nothing there. No one was sneaking up behind him. No one was throwing anything at him. No one was there. It’s like something was going to happen, but he didn’t know what or when. He was already nervous and uneasy due to him having another nightmare the night before, so his spider senses not working properly on top of last night, gave him four times the anxiety that he already didn’t need. Obviously, he was having a rather fantastic day.

Throughout the day, he would hear the voices and screams that he did in his dreams, haunting his every thought. If he closed his eyes, even for a millisecond, it was almost as if he could feel and see it happening right in front of him. By the time he went on patrol, Jungkook felt his hands shake more profusely and his stomach turned into knots. The bad thing about having super spider powers is that thanks to his spider senses, his anxiety greatly increased. Having a power where you can know when to avoid something beforehand is great and lowers his anxiety most of the time, but to have it start bugging out and having problems, didn’t quite send him down a calm path. He could only feel like something was coming, but he couldn’t see what was coming.

This made him cut his patrol hours early and head back to the apartment. He was glad that May was back, but Jungkook’s been going through a lot lately, so he doesn’t exactly know if he’ll be able to hide it that well. Lucky for him, May wouldn’t be back till 7, due to her shift at the hospital, and Jungkook, due to his growing anxiety, would make it home at 6:30, the latest. So he has time to change and act like he has been doing homework all day.

Jungkook scaled the wall of his apartment building and went in through the window because like the forgetful person he is, he forgot his keys at the facility. He opened up his window and crawled on the ceiling, just for the effect. Sue him. He liked climbing on the ceiling and feeling like he actually was a spider. He tried sleeping on the ceiling once and let’s just say it wasn’t a bright idea. Long story short, he ended up falling off the ceiling when May yelled at him to wake up and come have some breakfast. His back hurt for the next couple of hours after that. He hopped down from the ceiling, threw his backpack on his bed, and looked around his room for anything that might be out of the ordinary. His senses sharpened and went haywire as he heard six heartbeats coming from the kitchen. May wasn’t here, so no one else was supposed to be here. 

He quickly formed an attack plan for his intruders and crawled onto the ceiling, if they were here to hurt or steal from him, they wouldn’t see him from above. He saw six figures spread out in the kitchen, some standing by the sink, some reaching for and grabbing some of his cups, and some looking in his fridge.

“Look ,guys, I don’t mean to intrude, as nice as my kitchen is, this isn’t an IKEA. So you’ll have to shop or steal somewhere else. Your pick.” Jungkook said, causing them to gasp and look up at him. One of them let go of the cup they were holding, making it shattered against the floor, so he quickly used that to his advantage and webbed their bodies to any surface he could. The ones who were looking through the fridge were now webbed together and on the ground. The others were glued to the counter or the sink. He lowered himself down from the ceiling and told Sora to identify the kitchen thieves.  
  


“Well, it seems like you got yourselves into a sticky situation, now if you had asked politely, then I would have been a nice host and provided some drinks for you guys.” He let out an exaggerated sigh. “ But, clearly some people weren’t taught some house manners, so sit tight and let me-” Jungkook broke off and froze when he finally got a good look at who was in his kitchen. **Fuck. Shit.** How could he be so stupid and not notice beforehand. It was his friends. His ‘best friends’ who were in his kitchen, now webbed down to his counters and floor, the ones who knew absolutely nothing about Jungkook’s superhero pastime. Sora, then again reminded him of his fatal mistake when their faces and records popped up on his lenses. 

“Shit.”

“Spider-man? What are you doing here in Jung-,” Taehyung said before trailing off. “, Jungkook?! Is that you?!”

“What? Who’s Jungkook? I heard that there were some strangers in this nice ladies' apartment, and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to her.” Jungkook said, trying to lie. Like Jungkook said earlier, Wiki-how helped a lot, but there were certain things Wiki-how did not prepare him for. For example, what to say when you accidentally mistake your friends for robbers and web them to your kitchen counters. 

“You shouldn’t sneak into a ladies apartment uninvited, or, you’ll have to deal with the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” He continued, trying to sell the lie and praying that things go his way and that they leave in peace. Of course, when the hell does anything go his way.

Hoseok turned his head and called out, his hands webbed to the sink, and the rest of his body was faced towards the sink, “Cut the act, why are you really here? How do you know that a lady lives here? Where is Jungkook? What did you do with him?”

Before Jungkook could come back with a response, his senses went off again and flipped the person behind him over his shoulder. His mask, unfortunately, came off as the person tried to grab for something. He heard numerous gasps and looked down at the person who tried to surprise him. Jimin. It was Jimin. **Fuck. Shit.**

Jungkook quickly jumped back and assessed the room. He saw disbelief and shock paint their faces. 

“J-jungkook? Y-you’re Spider-Man?!” Jin called out from the floor while struggling to get out of the webs that tied him and Namjoon together. 

“Uhh...Surprise?” 

“What the actual fuck!” 

It took less than 5 minutes for Jungkook to get them unstuck, and those were the most silent, painful, and agonizing 5 minutes of his life. He refused to look at any of them in the eyes.

They all made their way to his room and sat in silence for a couple of minutes. No one knew what to say or how to say it. Jungkook was still in his suit, his mask now gripped tightly in his hands, and his eyes averted to the ground. He didn’t know what to say. They weren’t ever supposed to find out what he did and who he was. Not now and not like this. How could he be so careless?

“How? And for how long?” Namjoon said, his voice echoing in the room, now breaking the piercing silence. 

Jungkook remained silent for a couple of seconds, took a deep breath, continued to stare at his feet, and spoke. 

“I’ve had these powers since the middle of freshman year, and I got them from that one field trip to Osborn labs. I was taking a couple of pictures and got bit by a radioactive spider.” His grip on his mask tightened, and if they were to see his hands, he’s pretty sure that his knuckles would be white. “I-I’m sorry.” 

Jungkook heard a scoff come out from someone in the room. 

“You’re sorry?! For what?! For attacking us in the kitchen?! For keeping this a secret?! For not even bothering to tell us at all?!?” Yoongi yelled at him, making Jungkook’s head snap up and stare at him. “For going out and being some sort of superhero?! For putting your fucking self in danger?! FOR WHAT? WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU SORRY FOR JUNGKOOK!” 

Yoongi screamed with rage in his voice, his jaw tensing, eyes sharpening, and his hands thrown up in anger. 

“YES! FOR ALL THAT! I’M SORRY!” Jungkook yelled out, his hands at his sides shaking, his mask clenched in his right hand. “I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I did what I did. That I kept it a secret. For being a superhero! For putting myself in danger! I’m sorry!” 

Tears were now escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks as he looked back at all of them. The room once again fell silent.

“Why?” Another voice called out again. Jungkook looked over at the foot of his bed and saw the source of the voice, Jin.

“Why Jungkook? Why do you do this? Why keep it a secret from us?” Jin asked again, his gaze never faltering from Jungkook’s figure. He looked at Jungkook as if he was trying to figure him out like there were reasons as to why he put himself in danger or as to why he’s even a superhero.

Jungkook once again took a deep breath and wiped the tears off his cheeks. 

“I-l do this because I know I’m not normal. I’m not. I-I figured that out a long time ago. I can’t live my life pretending to be a regular high school student who can barely lift 20 pounds when I can lift a whole school bus and walk away like I did nothing, not when I can do things to help people.” He rubbed his hands together and readjusted himself against his desk. “ When you can do the things I can but you don’t, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you. I can help people. I can help those who need someone like me. I can prevent the bad things from happening to people. To innocent people who don’t deserve to go through what I went through. I can help them. And if it costs me a couple of scrapes or bruises, then so be it.” 

He took another deep breath and continued on, 

“I kept it a secret because I didn’t want you guys to get hurt. If anyone found out about my true identity, then it would spread faster than you can ever imagine, and anyone who knows me would be in danger. You guys would be in danger. And I couldn't do that to you. I couldn’t risk your lives just for the sake of wanting to talk about some dumb spider bite. I just couldn’t. And now because I’m a dumbass, you guys know. I’m supposed to protect you, but now you guys are walking targets.” 

“Jungkook. You don’t have to protect us, and you shouldn’t have to keep this a secret. You don’t have to go through this alone. Let us help. Talk to us, please.” Hoseok said in a quiet voice.

Jungkook immediately turned his head in Hoseok's direction and stared at him. 

“Did you not listen to a word I said? Did it just go in one ear and out the other? I have to protect you guys because what I do is dangerous. You guys are in danger each second we talk about it. What I deal with while I’m Spider-Man isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Those people that I tie up and fight against have their own friends, which are on standby any time of the day. They are just waiting for the day someone knows my secret identity. They’re waiting for me to slip up.” Jungkook let out a sigh and looked at them as a group. “Look I think it’s time for you guys to leave. I have stuff to finish up.” 

“Jungkook! Are you seriously trying to kick us out? You know we wouldn’t ever tell anyone. Let us be there for you.” Jimin said while trying to look Jungkook directly in his eyes. Jimin could only bring himself to stare at the mask in Jungkook’s hand.

“Yes, I am. Now leave. I already know that you guys won’t tell anyone about this, but leave. Let’s never talk about this again, okay? It’s for the best.” Jungkook let out a lifeless chuckle and looked up at them, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape. “ You know what? Let’s make this situation a whole lot better and easier for the both of us, let’s just not see each other anymore. No more talking at school. No more hanging out after school anymore. None of that. Zip. Nada. That way you’ll be safe and I won’t be a problem anymore.”

“Jungkook? What are you trying to say? Are you saying for us to stop being friends with you?” Namjoon asked, his voice quiet, hands shaking, and eyes narrowed.

Jungkook flinched and lowered his head. He felt a sharp pain blossom in his chest as he tried to breathe. He felt his lower lip tremble when he felt his stomach drop to his feet. He knew what he needed to say, he knew he had to say it, but every fiber of his being didn’t want to. God, he really didn’t want to say. He wanted to be selfish for once and have them by his side forever, but Jungkook knew better than that. His heart begged him not to say, but his brain said to get it over with and to think about it later. **It’s the only way to protect them. I’m sorry.**

He took in a sharp breath and tried to focus his eyes on them once again. Tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He shut his eyes for a couple of seconds and took another long breath. He then straightened his posture and put on a blank emotionless face. 

“Yes. Let’s not be friends anymore. Now leave.” 

“Jungkook-” 

“Leave. Now.” 

  
  


The room stilled and silence filled the room once again. No made an effort to move and the silence was killing Jungkook. His throat tightened and he felt his emotions quickly change from sadness to anger. He turned his back to them and tried to get control of his breathing. He closed his eyes, put both of his hands on his desk, and leaned over it. Minutes passed, and no one bothered to move or leave. Jungkook slammed his fist on the desk and called over his shoulder at them.

“I said to leave. So leave. Get. Out. Now.” 

“Jungkook?” Jimin called out with fear and concern laced in his voice. Jimin got off the bed, slowly walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and push it away. 

“ GET THE FUCK OUT! ” Jungkook yelled as he threw all his stuff off his desk. “WHAT PART OF GET THE FUCK OUT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! GET THE FUCK OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! GO!” 

He failed. The one thing he was supposed to be careful about, and he failed. He fucked up. **A failure. He was a failure who didn’t even know how to keep the people he loved safe. What a fuck up he was.**

Jungkook?! Are you okay?!” A voice called from outside the room. 

Jungkook froze and felt his blood run cold. He looked at the broken clock on the ground, it was 7 pm, and May was home from work. May. Fuck May. Before Jungkook could attempt to take his suit off or make an excuse that he was yelling at some game, the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall. May rushed in and felt something break under her feet. 

May quickly looked around for any signs of danger or broken limbs, however, her eyes caught sight of Jungkook’s friends in his room and Jungkook’s stuff scattered on the floor. She turned to Jungkook to ask what happened when she felt her voice get caught in her throat. Her face painted with horror. Eyes full of anger and shock.

“J-jungkook? What's going on? What are you doing? No. No, you’re not- you can’t be. P-please, tell me you guys are just playing dress-up. ”

“May. I’m so sorry.” 

“Is this what you’ve been doing after school? Is this why you leave every night?” 

“May. I’m sorry.”

“Jungkook. I- what? How? How could you do this to me? Especially after- especially when you know what we’ve been through.” Her eyes glossy as she spoke. Jungkook felt another sharp pang in his chest. 

“I didn’t mean to, I'm sorry. May, I’m sorry. I wish I didn’t have these powers, but I do. I-” Jungkook stopped and felt his Spidey sense act up. Jungkook saw something move out of the corner of his eyes.

“Jungkook! Are you going to finish what you were saying? At least tell me why?” May called out, tears now pouring down her face.

Jungkook nodded and tried to start up again, but he noticed a black blob behind May, hanging in the corner ceiling of his room. The blob was starting to move and shape into something. It turned into a human-like figure and launched itself at May.

“May! Watch out!” 

He quickly pushed her out of the way as the blob pinned him to the ground, its arms firmly holding Jungkook down as it began to change its skin into the colors of his suit. He saw the familiar color-changing stop at its neck area and stared at the face as it began to form. The face, he was met with, was his. The blob was him; the enemy was himself. 

Jungkook shoved the blob version of himself and tried to punch it. The blob was quick to dodge and tried to lunge at Jungkook again. Thanks to his Spidey sense, he was able to step aside before the thing got him. He threw it at the wall and saw the large crack it made when the thing hit against it. Jungkook looked around for a couple of seconds and saw the faces of shock and fear painted on his aunt’s and friends' faces. He needed to get them out of here before the fighting got any worse.

“Go! Get out of here! Go outside! Go, I’ll take care of it!” He called out to them while the blob launched out at him again and tried to go for his neck to choke the life out of him. “Sora! Call Happy and Mr.Stark and tell them that I’m going to need him to send a car. Asap.”

Jungkook flipped the blob over, threw him on the bottom bunk, and tried to web the thing to the bed. The thing then melted into black goo and slipped out of the webbing. Then began to reshape itself into Jungkook once again. 

“Jungkook!” May called out. 

“Go! Get out of here! Now! Go! When you see a black car pull up, get in it, it will take you to somewhere safe! Don’t wait for me, I can handle this! I’ll meet you there!” Jungkook yelled and let out a small smile at them. 

They began to yell shouts of protest, but the blob formed back into him quicker than Jungkook thought it would, and shot its own version of it webs at him. It missed Jungkook by a couple of centimeters as it landed on his desk. The webs were not the same color as Jungkooks; they were black and burned through his wood desk. He could hear the wood giving off a sizzling sound. Fuck, it replicates weapons and is like acid as well. If that stuff happens to get on him, he’s toast! Literally!

“GO!” 

And with that, they finally ran out the door. Jungkook almost chuckled when he heard the front door close, of course, May would never leave the front door open, whether it was a life-threatening situation or not. He was snapped out of his thoughts and dodged the punch that was headed straight for his face. If his spidey senses hadn’t come in handy, Jungkook would have another shiner on his eye.

“Hey! Not the face! I’ve got to keep this pretty face all nice and perfect!” Jungkook said while making a second attempt to web the blob down to the floor. Of course, the blob did its whole phase matter trick and slipped out again, this time with something to say. 

“Oh, nice and perfect, you say? Are you sure it is just that? I mean, all I see is a failure, Jungkook. I see Jeon Jungkook as a failure. A human failure who can’t do the most simplest things. A failure who can’t even manage his time well enough to spend some with his best friends. A burden to dear Aunt May. A burden to Tony Stark. A failure who will never be an Avenger no matter how hard he tries. So yeah, a pretty face that’s worth absolutely nothing.” The blob said with a distorted deep voice that sounded nothing like Jungkook. Okay, so that was another thing that the blob didn’t copy, great. What a way to tell his twin apart. 

“Ouch, harsh words. Didn’t your parents teach you any manners?” Jungkook replied, grabbing the trophy on the floor and swinging it into the blob's face, making it break off its top half. Pieces of the trophy scattered the floor, Jungkook almost let out a whine, it was the decathlon trophy! Damn it! Out of all the things he could grab, it had to be that one. The blob's head whipped to its side and stumbled backward. It then turned back in Jungkook’s direction, stood straight, and wiped its lips with its thumb, purple oozing from the cut in its lip. It gave Jungkook a raised eyebrow and smirked. 

“Oh, I don’t know Jungkook did yours? Oh, wait they weren’t alive long enough to even teach you. Such a shame you poor orphan.” It said in a cold, mocking voice. 

Jungkook’s body stiffened at the remark. He clenched his fists and felt the anger flow in his veins. He then drew a sharp breath and swallowed down his anger. Him getting angry wasn’t going to get rid of that thing any quicker. Stay focused. 

“Aww, is poor little Jungkook mad? Are you mad that I’m only telling the truth about your sad, pathetic life? Huh? Am I pushing any buttons, Jeon? I wouldn’t be mad if I were you because after all, I am you. I am what you think of in the night, I am what you dream of, but now I’ve been brought to the light. To the surface. To life.” The blob gave him an evil grin. “You don’t like that do you, Jungkook?”

He looked at the blob version in the eyes and saw red. All Jungkook wanted to do was smack that grin off his face. His own face. Ugh, he never thought that seeing his own face would give him such displeasure. He swung his right fist at the other version of himself, his fist landing on its nose, and he heard a crack under his knuckles. The thing let out a groan and held its nose. It narrowed its eyes at Jungkook and clenched its fists. 

“You're going to pay for that Jeon.”

“Oh, yeah! Well, I don’t see anything worth buying champ.” 

The blob dropped to the ground and swept at Jungkook’s legs, making him fall to the ground. It jumped on top of him and punched him over and over again. He felt a fist connect with his nose and felt his nose blossom with pain. He heard a crack and felt more pain explode in his nose, when another punch was thrown in the exact same place. Jungkook tried to shove the blob off, but the blob now formed other slimy limbs and held him down. He tried to block his face, but to no avail, the blob used more arm-like things to get them away from his face. His entire face was stinging with pain; he was pretty sure that he now had at least two black eyes, a busted lip, and a broken nose. Soon, Jungkook began to feel his head spin, and all of a sudden he wanted to fall asleep. 

He then let out another groan of pain when the blob decided to move from his face to his stomach area. He felt a sharp pain burst in his side. Damn now, his ribs were broken! Again! With the thing moving from his face to his ribs, it gave Jungkook enough time to focus the pain somewhere else and to think of a plan. He quickly leaned close towards the other version of himself and spit out the blood that was in his mouth into the blob's face. The blob let out a hiss and wiped at its face. Jungkook used that as an advantage and shoved the blob thing off him. The blob hissed at him again and lunged for him. Jungkook quickly kicked the thing in the stomach, with all the strength he had left, and flung it against the wall. The blob hit the wall with a loud smack, its head snapping back against the wall, and back leaning against it for support. It let out a snarl and shakingly tried to stand up straight. Jungkook instantly used that window of weakness and shot his web shooters. He shot out electric webs at the thing, sticking it to the wall and making it pass out from all the shocks the webs gave. Its head fell down against its chest and its body went limp against the webs. 

Jungkook doubled over, holding his arms against his stomach, and out of breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to regain control of his breathing. He took deep breaths and tried to steady his breathing. It took 3 minutes to get it under control and with each breath he took, he could feel sharp pains pierce through him. Great, now he was going to have to go back to the Medbay! He just spent nearly the whole weekend there. Jungkook quickly grabbed his backpack and took out his ring. He stumbled towards the direction of the window, quickly crawled out of it, and dropped into the alley right next to his apartments. He couldn’t exactly swing over to Mr.Starks, but he could ride over there. He twisted the ring and set it on the ground. It turned into a sleek, black, motorcycle that was made out of nanotech. God, it was a gorgeous bike. Usually, Jungkook would stare at it in awe for a couple of minutes, but he had places to be and didn’t know when that thing would wake up. So, he can’t risk it following him back to the facility. He hopped on, started it, and made his way through the New York night traffic.

**_______________________**

  
  


The elevator doors dinged open as Jungkook stumbled into the kitchen area. 

“Jungkook has arrived, Boss.” 

He heard FRIDAY call out. He stumbled to the kitchen counter and held his side with one hand while trying to keep himself standing up with the other. He heard numerous footsteps hurriedly approach the kitchen area. He took that extra couple of seconds to rest his head on the kitchen counter. He then heard gasps fill the room and heard someone try to call out to him. All he wanted to do was drop on the cold kitchen floor and take a nice long nap. Maybe for a couple of hours. 

He felt someone wrap their arms around him and try to lead him to an empty seat. Jungkook slowly walked over with the aid of a person he couldn’t recognize, and threw himself on the chair and slumped. He tried to sit himself up properly in the chair, but only for him to be able to let out a scream full of pain and slump back down again. He could feel his sides screaming in protest. His face felt like tiny fire ants were biting and dancing on it. He could feel his leg throbbing with pain, whether it was from the hard kick he gave to the blob thing or from when he crashed into a trash can on the way here, was something he didn't really know. The one thing he did know was that it was hurting like hell.

“Jungkook. Jungkook?” A voice called out, frantically.

He lifted his head up and tried to focus his eyes. He saw that it was a guy in a Metallica shirt with sweatpants on. 

“M-mrrr. ‘tark?” He questioned, his vision blurry. 

“Yeah, it’s me kid. Jungkook! Hey, don’t sleep on me kid. We got to get you to Medbay. Helen’s got to fix you up first and then give you the scolding of your life. What do you say about that huh? Come on kid, stay awake. Stay awake for me.” Tony said in a frantic voice while trying anything he could to keep his kid awake. 

“Steve. Can you help me take him to the Medbay, please?” Tony called out to Steve with fear and concern laced in his voice. Steve nodded and went to pick up Jungkook. 

As soon as he lifted Jungkook into his arms, the kid screamed in pain and begged for him to let him down. 

“No, please. Please! Put me down! It hurts so much! Please. Make it stop!” 

Steve looked to Tony with sadness in his eyes and carefully rushed to the elevator with Jungkook in his arms, Tony and the kids' Aunt following close behind. Tony had the elevator set to the Medbay with absolutely no stops and told FRIDAY to tell Helen to have medical ready as soon as he got there. The kid’s aunt was letting out silent sobs as she looked at her nephew in Steve’s arms, while Tony was trying to stop himself from having a panic attack. Steve looked down at the boy in his arms, who had tears falling down his face, his face covered in black and blue bruises, his nose gushing blood, his lip swollen and bleeding as well. The kid had tons of cuts on his face and was bleeding a lot. Steve winched at the sight of his injuries and frowned deeply. What had done this to this kid? What could do this to a kid? 

**_______________________**

The people who were still in the kitchen stared at the spot where Jungkook had been sitting. The screaming pain of their friend, old or new, was seared into their brain. Seeing such a bright and kind kid, be in so much pain to the point where he was screaming and bleeding onto the chair, was a memory that they wish they didn’t have. 

A whimper broke the silence that filled the room and snapped everyone out of their daze. Their attention now averted to the person who let out that sad sound, it was a kid with mint colored hair. It was one of Jungkook’s friends, who was now bent over, crying into his hands and letting out silent sobs. 

“Why did we leave without him? We could have helped.” 

He said quietly to himself, unaware that the rest of the people in the room had heard him. The rest of Jungkook’s friends froze and let tears cascade down their faces. To see their youngest friend in so much pain, just because he protected them from that thing, hurt them the most.

The rest of the Rogues, Pepper, and Rhodey glanced at each other with sad eyes. Pepper and Rhodey let out a tear. They knew Jungkook slightly better than the others and had been around him more. The rogues didn’t know much about the kid, but they still felt miserable. He had treated them with kindness, despite the circumstances. Wanda felt like she had just lost another friend and left to her room, Vision following after her. 

“The Boss has requested that all of you rest for the night. He says you’ll be able to see Jungkook in the morning.” Fri sounded from above. 

The rest of the remaining Rogues left their floors, Pepper and Rhodey turned to the group of teenagers and offered to show them to their sleeping quarter, which was Spider-man’s personal floor. 

They showed the group to Jungkook’s floor and informed them that they were welcome to use anything on his floor and if they needed anything, to ask FRIDAY. Before Pepper left the group to themselves, she informed them that they would have to stay at the facility for at least a week to ensure their safety and that she would inform their parents about it, under the ruse of a September foundation sponsored stay at the facility. They nodded and went to set up for bed. Jungkook’s floor had four guest rooms, which would have usually made them gasp with awe, but they felt empty. The huge living floor felt empty without their friend there. 

Empty.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you've reached the end! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please wait for the next updates! 
> 
> I hope you recogized that one line from the Spider-Man scene in Civil War! I also hoped you recongized the ceiling scene from Homecoming. Orginally I was going to do the scene kind of close to Peter and Ned's scene but I decide not to and to give it what I thought would make more sense to the story.
> 
> I tried my best to write a fight scene and to make the argument scene angsty. 
> 
> Anyways, just an fyi, this stories going to come to an end soon :( sad I know. 
> 
> Hey another fyi, (if you read this beforehand/when I first posted it,continue on. If not then ignore!) I went back and edited some stuff. It's just some grammar and what not, so none of the plot has changed. It's general the same, just a one or two words or sentences added or switched.
> 
> So dont forget to leave a kudos or comment if you like!


	13. Don’t Say Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't say good night. Don't keep secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Hope you enjoy this chapter that took me forever to write! Just know that I finished and posted this on my birthday, the third, (techinally since time works different on here). So heres a gift from me to y'all. Please read the end notes for things you might have missed or don't understand. If you need any thing explained, comment down below! Please and Thank you!

Jungkook held his bleeding arm as he ran down the empty corridors of the Avengers facility. His footsteps echoing against the marble floors as he tried to find the closest medical room. The burning pain spread along his arm, constantly reminding him that he needed to get the bullet out of his shoulder and close up the large gash on his stomach before it got infected. Hell, he needed a real doctor, but as far as he knew, there was no one left in the building; They were either dead or some twisted version of themselves. He doesn’t even know how he got shot and cut up in the first place, shit, he doesn’t even know why or who he was running from. He especially doesn’t even know how he got here. What he does know is that if he doesn't find some medical supplies soon, he’s going to bleed out. Or at least he thinks he’s going to. 

Looking at the numerous signs in the building and watching each corner he turned, he finally found one of the many Med bays in the facility and pressed his working hand against the ID scanner, leaving a bloody print behind. 

“Welcome, Jeon Jungkook. Would you like me to inform Mr.Stark of your arrival to the med bay?” FRIDAY sounded from above. 

“No. Don’t. Initiate an immediate lockdown on the Med Bay. Don’t let anyone in, unless I say so, and Fri, where are the medical supplies located?” He asked in a hoarse voice. 

“Initiating lockdown immediately. As for the medical supplies, they are-” FRIDAY started to reply before she abruptly cut off.

“FRIDAY? Hello? Are you still there? What happened?” Jungkook questioned, only to be met with complete silence.

Fuck, that means that someone cut off the power, thus cutting off any contact to the outside, Jungkook thought to himself. Well, there goes his plan of calling for help. He was going to have to help himself. Fuck, he’s so screwed. He hoped that Aunt May and his friends got out just in time. He desperately hoped that they did. 

“Fuck it, I’ll find them myself.”

He started searching through the multiple rooms in the Med bay, breaking their locks and ripping out the cabinet doors in hopes of finding something that might stop the bleeding and hopefully help clean them up. 20 minutes later and having second thoughts on whether he should just saw his arm off, he ended up finding everything he needed and headed to one of the hospital-like rooms to work on his injuries and hopefully get the sleep he desperately needed. Maybe after a couple of hours of shut-eye, he can come up with a plan to get out of here; sure, he has supplies in here to last him at least a couple of months, but he doesn’t intend on staying in here forever, not when there’s absolutely no sort of entertainment or people here.

Jungkook decided that he was first going to get the bullet out of his shoulder before worrying about the gash on his stomach. With his super healing, his wounds would close up faster, and he’s definitely not too keen on having a piece of metal lodged in his shoulder for the rest of his life. 

He grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and put some on a gaze to clean his wound. He threw his head back and let out a small hiss of pain as he began to clean the wound. God, if he thought this was painful, then imagine what it would feel like to take out the bullet. **The bullet. Take. Out. The. Bullet.** Jungkook, at that moment, realized that he would have to take out the bullet himself. **Oh no. No. No. No. Fuck. No.**

One can say that he’s extremely smart, but that applies to mathematics and science, not to medicine. He has absolutely no medical knowledge beyond cleaning a wound and slapping a My Little Pony bandaid on a cut. The only quote on quote knowledge he has on taking a bullet out is from that one Supernatural episode where Sam gets shot and Dean has to fish out the bullet. Along with taking it out, he has to stitch up the gash on his stomach as well. Well, that’s just fantastic and horrifying, because again the only knowledge Jungkook has on that is just another episode of Supernatural where Sam has to stitch himself up in a fucking motel! He’s so fucked. 

“Okay. Okay. Jungkook, you can do this. Just remember what Dean does. Put something in your mouth to keep from screaming like a twelve-year-old and fish out the bullet out,” Jungkook spoke aloud to himself, trying to gather enough courage to do what he needed to do. “Yeah, seems easy. I mean, come on, you’re Spider-Man. You’ve gotten shot before and broken tons of bones. How can it be any different from the other times?”

He quickly inhaled a sharp breath through his nose and paused for a second. He was so screwed, he thought to himself and let out a shaky sigh. 

“Oh, right. I was under anesthesia and an actual real-life doctor was the one taking the bullet out. And now I’m going to be playing Operation on myself.”

He took a deep breath, ripped a part of the hospital bed sheets, bundled it up, and stuck it in his mouth. He then grabbed some tweezers and began to dig in the wound, searching for the bullet. As the tweezers fished around in his shoulder, digging and prodding at his open wound, he let out muffled pain-filled screams. He could feel his entire body shake in pain and felt bile began to rise in his throat. He desperately wanted to take out the tweezers and stop the pain, but he knew better. He knew that the bullet needs to come out now or it will be stuck in there for a long time. 

Jungkook sharply inhaled through his nose and pushed on. He let out screams and felt sweat start to collect on his temple. After another ten minutes of digging, he finally felt something bump against the metal tweezer and began to try to get a hold of it. When he felt that he had gotten a good grip on it, he made a quick decision to count to three, and then yank it out. He took another sharp inhale and counted.

“Ofnee, fwoo, tree.”

Jungkook shut his eyes, threw his head back, and let out a muffled scream. The bedsheet finally fell from his mouth. The pain, now reducing him to a panting mess. He felt like his arm was on fire. **Holy fuck, that hurt.** It took a couple of minutes to collect himself, but eventually, his breathing became slow and shaky. He cleaned the wound once again and reached for the surgical needle and thread. Taking deep breaths, he began to stitch it up. He winced and let out a grunt of pain as soon as the needle went through his skin. Lucky for him, it took only two stitches to sew it back together. 

He then started to work on the gash on his stomach; he grabbed a new gauze with rubbing alcohol on it and cleaned the wound. He let out another hiss of pain, only this time it was slightly louder than the first one. He grabbed the needle and began to slowly stitch up his stomach. Each time the needle went through his skin, he clenched his eyes shut and let out a groan. Blood spilled down his stomach, severely staining his pants as he continued to sew. Sure two stitches weren’t that bad, but to do at least six, sure as hell fucking hurt. 

Twenty minutes passed as he finally began to close up the last stitch. He tugged on the end of the thread, making sure that it was tight enough and that it was at least decent enough to help him heal. He cut off the end with some scissors that he found and grabbed some alcohol to clean the wound again. Jungkook felt himself curl into the pain and let out a loud gasp that echoed against the walls of the room. 

“Oh god. Never again. Never again. That’s it, next time I get shot, I’m leaving it in. I think it’ll be a cool souvenir that shows up on a metal detector.” 

Jungkook put all the medical supplies on the stand next to the bed and decided to try to rest for the next couple of hours. Unfortunately, for Jungkook, his plan of sleeping failed. After an hour of restlessly tossing and turning and letting out an occasional hiss of pain, it made him come to a sucky conclusion. That conclusion being that the constant pain in his shoulder, plus the abdominal injuries, did him absolutely no good at all and that he wasn’t going to go to sleep anytime soon.

He laid there in silence and tried to distract himself from pain. 

**Okay. Okay. So far, he has been shot at and stabbed at some point today. From who or how was the question that bugged him the most. Where did he even get these from? What was he running from? Who was he running from? Where were the others?**

The more he thought about it, the more a whole sack of nothing showed up. He couldn’t remember anything besides the fact that he knows where the Medbay is and that he’s running from something. God, his head was starting to hurt from thinking too much. 

Suddenly a chill went down his spine making his spidey senses immediately act up. Getting off the bed, he quickly looked around and grabbed the closest weapon he could find, a scalpel. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he ducked and turned around to meet a pair of familiar eyes. The eyes staring back at him quickly flashed a bright purple before turning into a soft chocolate brown. 

“Did you honestly think that you could escape me, Jeon Jungkook?”

He kept silent and looked at the person in front of him. Familiar and nearly identical, but there were no flaws, no blemishes that made up the personality that the real person held.

“Did you seriously think that a mere kick to the wall would stop me? That it would get me off your scent?” 

This wasn’t him. This was the thing that attacked him before, only now it took the form of someone else, someone he loved. Someone, he hadn’t seen in a while. 

Jeon Beomseok. 

Uncle Ben.

Ben.

The person he was staring at with anger and hope in his eyes was a man he hasn’t seen in over 9 months. The same man who was there for him so many years and who taught him to fight for what’s right. The one he couldn’t protect, the one he failed to protect.

“Hello? I would like a response of some sort, Jeon. Oh, I see, you are looking at my new form. Do you like it? It took me a while to get it right, but I finally did once I dug up the original inspiration.” The thing said with a smirk painted across its face. 

As soon as the last sentence left that thing’s mouth, Jungkook went blind with rage as he pinned the thing to the wall. 

“You son of a bitch! You desecrated his grave?!”

He raised his fist to beat the living hell out of it, but before he could, it spit out a sentence that nearly made his heart stop.

“Kookie? Kiddo? What are you doing?” 

Jungkook felt his blood run cold as he saw Ben give him a once over and held his cheek. 

“Bun? Are you okay kiddo? It’s me, Ben. Jungkook you’re hurt! Let’s go get some help and then we can catch up. You have no idea how much I missed you. I love you so much. Can I please hold you? It’s been too long kiddo.”

He dropped his fist and looked at those old comforting brown eyes. The voice he longed to hear again made him feel lighter and fuzzy. It’s Ben. The man that was wrongfully taken from him, his Ben.

“B-ben? Is that really you? I’m okay, we don’t need to go anywhere but please. Please let me hold you. Please. Please hold me.” Jungkook asked, tears falling down his face. He finally got to see Ben again, he’s finally going to hug him again. Maybe they can go back to May and be a family again. 

A familiar warmth wrapped around him, making his heart speed up at an alarming rate. God, he missed Ben so much. He missed his hugs and the way he smelled. He felt the hole in his heart become whole again. That empty void, now complete.

His hugs always made him feel loved and safe. They always felt like a sweet hot chocolate on a snowy day in New York. He always smelled like coffee and vanilla. Every time Jungkook would smell those scents, he would always feel like he was home. Home. Ben was home. He was finally home.

“Don’t ‘eave me. Please don’ leave me again. Please. ‘Ont leave me ‘lone.” He cried while burying his head even further against the man’s shoulder. 

“Of course, Jungkook. I won’t ever leave you again. Never.”

He felt his body seize up. The voice so familiar, now something that he couldn’t quite recognize. Jungkook? Ben would never call him that, unless he was angry, even at that, it was extremely rare to call him anything but Kookie or Bun Bun. The hug that he so desperately clung to now felt empty. As if there were no emotions to the warmth. It felt cold and empty. 

He pushed himself off the Ben he thought he knew, stumbling backward, and falling back on the bed. A flash of purple revealed itself in the brown eyes that he loved so much. They were empty of any loving emotion, dull, and full of contempt.

“Oh, why did you have to go looking so hard for Jeon? Huh, Bun bun. Ha. Such a stupid nickname that only a poor bastard like your uncle could think of. Such a shame, I nearly had you too, only if you had not gone looking closer, then maybe you could have spent your last living moments with someone you knew. Such a waste.” 

Red flashed through his mind as he lunged at the figure and stabbed it with the scalpel that he had held on to. The thing stumbled backward and glanced down to where the scalpel was. It glanced back up at Jungkook, who had stepped a couple of feet backwards, with disgust in its' eyes. Looking directly into his eyes while yanking the blade out; It bled a purple substance that closed up quicker than Jungkook’s healing abilities ever could. **What the everloving hell was this thing?** **What the fuck is it?**

Foolishly, he let his guard down and let his thoughts wander as he heard the thing emit a scoff like sound. In less than a second, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown through the door and into the hallway. He let out a whimper as he felt his head connect with the wall, searing pain shot down through his entire body. He could feel blood soaking his shirt once again as his stitches reopened. His vision blurry and his head pounding as he tried to get himself standing back up on his two feet. He needs to fight. He needed to get rid of this thing. 

The sound of laughter filled the hallway as he felt his knees buckle under him. No longer able to support his weight, he fell to the floor on his knees. He gagged and gasped for air as he felt something burn and scratch at his throat. He got on all fours and threw the contents of his stomach onto the hospital floor. Salty tears rushed down his face. His throat felt like someone had poured acid down his throat as they simultaneously decided to choke him at the same time. The only thing he could hear besides his heart pounding violently and his desperate gasps for air were the sounds of laughter continuing to grow louder and louder, bouncing off the walls and piercing his eardrums. 

“It truly is a shame, Jeon Jungkook. You could have had it all. You could have finally died with someone that actually loved you. Such a pity. Truly, I pity you. I pity such a pathetic waste of space you are. And to think that you were going to be an Avenger; to think that they were actually going to make you one when you know deep down inside that you are worth nothing. You know deep down inside that with you on the team, you would have gotten them all killed on your first mission. You also know that deep down inside that all of this was your fault, Jeon. Know this, you are going to pay for your mistakes, first starting with you and then your precious May and your friends. Such a shame.” 

Jungkook vigorously shook his head as he tried to cough up some words. He could feel another bile rise in his throat at the thought of this thing going after the people he loves. He needed to get up and fight. He needed to end this thing, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t. All he could do was hear this creature shame him for all the things that he has done, for who he is. A sad pathetic excuse of a superhero. Of a human.

“N-no, I-I’mm not-” He stammered as he once again coughed up the contents of his stomach, except this time the floor was painted with blood. 

“You are not what? Cannot even speak, can you Jungkook? Just do the whole world a favor and stop talking. Let go Jungkook and say good night. Or shall I say it for you? Good night, Jeon Jungkook.”

His vision darkened and he felt his heart rest. The searing pain was now gone and so was he. 

**_______________________**

  
  


He snapped his eyes open and felt himself gasp for air as he heard numerous beeping sounds surround him. The thing. Where was it? Where did it go? How much time does he have till he needs to fight it again? His thoughts of the thing consumed him as he felt his breath leave him; he felt like his world was spinning. Suddenly hands were grabbing at him as his breath quickened even more. 

It was grabbing at him again and it was going to kill him again, maybe this time for good. Maybe this time he’ll be able to mutter his own good night. 

“-kook! Jungkook! It’s Mr. Stark. Kiddo! You got to calm down. Kiddo!”

His ears finally picked up and a familiar set of calloused hands held the side of his face. Opening his eyes, he saw those familiar comforting brown eyes. Ben? Uncle Ben?

“B-Ben? Please, don’ leave me ‘gain. Please.” 

He felt a sob punch out of him as he saw those eyes filled with water and pulled him close to his chest. Jungkook finally felt his heart rate slow itself down and his chest uncoiled, now able to breathe properly. Automatically, he took in the scent of the man hugging him, and he smelt of oil and coffee. 

“I’m so sorry kiddo, but I’m not Ben. It’s me, Tony. Tony. Kid.” 

“ ‘ony? ‘M ss-sorry. Didn’t mean to. Please don’t leave me. Please.”

Jungkook felt those comforting arms pull him closer than he could have thought was humanly possible. He felt himself relax into the warm, oil, and coffee-scented hug. Mr.Stark. Tony Stark. Tony. 

A wave of relief washed down his body as he let himself sink further into the hug, burying his face into the man’s shoulder. 

“Jung, I’m not leaving you. I’m never going to leave you. I want you to know that no matter what I’m not leaving you. Not now, not anytime soon, not ever. Got that kid?” Tony whispered in his ear and kissed his head.

Jungkook felt a new wave of emotions wash over him once again; emotions of love and euphoria. This type of love was a love he hadn’t felt since… since Ben. A fatherly type of love. He felt a warm feeling burst in his chest as he started to sob into Tony’s shoulder once again.

“ _Shh, stai bene, piccolo mio. Stai bene_.” 

He heard from Tony as he felt him rub his back with one hand while petting his hair with the other. It was comforting and relaxing. They stayed like this for what felt like hours until Jungkook calmed down and felt Tony tap his back and slowly pulled away. 

“Are you feeling any better kid? I know you’ve been through a lot and I want you to know that I’m always here for you. I’m never too busy for you and I won’t ever be. You got to tell me what’s going on, Jung. What’s going on and what did you dream of?” 

He turned his head away from Tony and looked around the room, finally noticing his surroundings, he’s in the med bay, nearly the exact same room as the one he fought in.

“I’m feeling a lot better, thanks, Mr.Stark. And I know. I know. I just can’t tell you about the dream,... not yet at least. Just give me some time and I will, but not right now. Please.” 

Chills went down his spine as he thought of his dream. The things he saw and the things he had to do. The thing that haunted him down like he was some sort of animal. The thing. Before he could let his thoughts consume him any further and launch himself into another panic attack, Tony interrupted him and brought him back to the present.

“Okay Jung, as long as at some point you talk about it. It doesn’t have to be now, but definitely later. Now, what the hell happened to you yesterday? First, Happy called me to inform me that your aunt and friends are coming up to the facility. Then, hours later after they showed up you come here, all beaten and bloodied up, basically on the brink of death, with all those broken bones and bruises. What the hell happened last night Jung? Who did this to you?” 

Jungkook let out a sigh and gestured to the water pitcher across the room. Tony quickly got up from the bed, got him a cup of water, and handed it to him. Jungkook raised his eyebrow at the speed the old man went at and downed the whole water in one go. He sighed and cleared his throat.

“It’s not who. It’s what.”

“Excuse me? What?”

“I said, it’s not a who-” 

“No yeah, I got that part, I’m slightly old, not deaf, kid. Okay, what do you mean it’s a what?” 

“Well, the thing that attacked me was a thing. I call it the thing because I have no idea what it is. I don’t even know if it’s an alien, werewolf, vampire, or ghoul. Whatever it was, it’s strong and can morph. Maybe it is a shapeshifter, but that would mean that- “

“Okay kid, enough with your supernatural fanboying. I know you got a huge crush on the cast of the show, but I don’t think things like shapeshifters exist here. What was this “thing” like?” 

Before Jungkook could answer, a loud ring went off and bounced against the walls. It was Mr. Stark’s phone. Tony gestured at him to ignore the ringing and continue on, Jungkook shook his head and told him to answer. With that Tony left the room to answer the call, while Jungkook stared at the TV on the wall, of course, Supernatural was on. Great, and it’s the episode where Dean dies and Sam and Castiel are stir crazy. 

“God, why do all the characters die a lot? One minute they die, getting me in the feels, and in the next, they’re back to being alive badasses. Does anyone stay dead? What happened to the whole ‘what’s dead should stay dead’ stuff? Thank whoever that the cast is amazingly talented and hot because otherwise, I would sue the writers.” 

He ended up watching two more episodes before Tony came back into the room and explained that he would have to go deal with some of the stuff upstairs and would be back later. 

Jungkook nodded and turned his eyes back to the screen another episode was just about to start.

**_______________________**

  
  


“NO! DEAN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? AND SAM WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT? CAS WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM TWO DO ANYTHING?! WHERE’S BOBBY? SHOULDN’T HE BE KNOCKING SOME SENSE INTO THEM? WHE-” Jungkook yelled at the screen as he realized the direction in where the episode might be headed to. His rant’s suddenly interrupted when the door is open again and two new figures walked into the room. Ms. Choi and Aunt May. Oh shit.

“ I see your condition has really improved since yesterday Jeon,” Helen says with a small smile on her face. 

“Oh yeah. I think I feel better. Um, so..” He murmured while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well Jungkook, I’m going to make this somewhat quick so we can get you out of here and upstairs to eat breakfast with the others.” 

He quickly nodded and averted his eyes to his hands that were clasped together in his lap. He really needed a manicure and maybe paint his nails. Why not? Painted nails looked really pretty. Ooh, but with his type of life, they might get chipped more often than not. 

“Okay Jungkook, last night you came in with several broken ribs, a broken nose, a broken eye socket, and numerous bruises. Fortunately for you, your powers seem to have magically healed most of it. However, you stopped self-healing at some point and there are a couple of bruises and fractures left. I’m sure that you will still be sore so I’ve prescribed you some pain relievers, not the regular ones of course. They are the captain America type ones so that they won’t burn off easily and will hopefully help you since we don’t have yours made yet.” 

Helen took a deep breath before continuing, 

“Now, no matter how many times I must have to say this, please don’t do any Spider-man related things for the next couple of days. Just try to relax.”

And with that she left the room, leaving Jungkook alone with aunt May. The silence and tension building up so much that not even a sharp knife can cut it. Jungkook just stared at the ceiling, while May stared at him from the chair near his bed. The silence slowly killing Jungkook. Making him more nervous and nervous as the minutes passed.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, his voice shaking and small. 

All he’s met with is more silence. He cleared his throat loudly and tried to start again

“ _I-i’m so sorry May. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m sorry. I really am. Whatever you’re feeling right now, towards me, towards what I do, just know that it’s completely valid. I won’t tell you that you have no right to feel that way, but at least let me give my side of it, my reasons for it. I know you might not understand it. I know that you might feel like I abused and betrayed your trust, but I didn’t mean to. And for that, all I can say is that I’m sorry. I know you’re mad at me and I know--I know that you might want to leave, but please, please, hear me out._ ” 

Jungkook’s hands trembled furiously as he unclenched his fists. 

“ _When I first got these powers, I had no idea what to do with them or how they even worked. That was until Ben happened. The day he died, I had barely gotten my powers a couple of days before, I barely figured out how to use them, and I didn’t use them. I didn’t even use them. I could have saved him. If I had used them, he could have been with us today. But I didn’t. And I hate myself for not using them when I should have. So, I realized that when you can do the things I can but you don’t, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you. From that day on, I promised myself that I would use them to help people that were in situations like he was. So then I can prevent the bad from happening. So then there doesn’t have to be another Ben, so then some kid wouldn’t have to come home to a family that is one family member less. I don’t want anyone going through what I went through. I’m helping people, May, and I’m good at it. I’m so good at it. You should see the smiles on their faces when I help them with something, whether it’s small or big. The happiness and comfort they feel when some kid in a million-dollar onesie comes around to help them with the groceries, walk them home, or keep bad guys off the streets. May, it’s so beautiful. I know you don’t like it, I know you think I’m going to get myself killed, but believe it or not, I know what I’m doing. I also know what the consequences are if I don’t continue to do this. I know how beautiful and meaningful it is to those people to help them. I’m so sorry, May, but I have to do it or no one else will. I love you and I’m sorry._ ” 

Once again, he was met with silence. He sighed and tried to speak again, but the words couldn’t seem to come out. He didn’t know what to say to make her feel better, to make her understand, to make her stay. He finally managed the courage to look at her and what he saw was something he never wanted to be the reason behind it. She had dark circles under her eyes, her eyes bloodshot, puffy, and were full of sadness and confusion. Jungkook let a tear slip past his eyes; he was the reason behind this. He is the reason; he’s always the reason for her suffering. First, Ben and now him and his stupid secret.

“ _May-_ ”

“ _Okay._ ”

Nothing else left her mouth. Silence. Radio silence.

“ _That’s it?! An Okay? After pouring my heart out you’re just going to say okay?! Okay, what?_ ” 

Jungkook ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Why wasn’t she yelling at him? Why wasn’t she doing anything?

“ _What do you mean by okay? Okay as in you’re okay with it or okay you’re leaving and done with me? May, you gotta say anything else besides okay. Yell at me, shout at me, scream at me if you want! Just, please. Please say something, anything, besides okay. Please._ ” 

He clenched his fists at the sound of her just breathing and not saying anything. Why wasn’t she scolding the hell out of him? Why wasn’t she mad and screaming at him? Why isn’t she saying a damn thing?

He heard his aunt take a loud breath and heard the scraping of her chair as she moved towards the bed. Jungkook didn’t even have enough courage in him to look up at her. He focused his eyes on his hand that was wrapped in several bandages. **What a coward. Pathetic.**

_“Jungkook, listen I’m not going to yell or argue with you. You’re clearly in no condition to be yelled at or argued with. I’m not going to yell at you when you just risked your life to save ours. I know you want me to reprimand you, but I am not going to. That’s not fair to you or me. It wouldn’t get us anywhere. It would just be a loop of anger and misunderstandings. I know you think that you’re a bad nephew when you’re not. You’re the best an aunt could ever ask for.”_

Jungkook felt a warm hand take his cold and injured hand. His aunt’s soft and warm hand gripped his. He didn’t deserve to even be held so softy by her. He deserved to be scolded and punished for his actions. Or so he thought? Was he even really thinking on his own? What was he even thinking about? His thoughts became blurred as May continued to talk. **Just focus on her and figure it out later.** He snapped his head up and met her eyes as she continued to talk.

_“Am I mad? Yes. But do I understand why you do it? Yes. I understand why you help others; it’s because of Ben. Do I wish it was someone else doing it besides you? Absolutely, but that’s only because you’re the only family I have left, Jungkook. You’re it. You’re all I’ve got. However, I’m also glad that you are Spider-man because you’re the most selfless and kindest kid out there. You love helping people regardless of having powers or not. You’ve always been that way. Now you just happen to have powers meaning you can help out a little more than the average person. That’s okay. Don’t you dare think that I will ever leave you Jungkook. I will never leave you. Sure, it might take a while to get used to the idea of you being a superhero but I’ll manage. We’ll get through it. We always do. I love you Jungkook.”_

He could feel a certain weight lift off his shoulders, he felt a burst warm and comfort flow through him. May let go of his hand, got up from her chair, and walked towards the door. Before she left the room, she said some words that instantly made Jungkook break out into tears. 

“ _I’m also sure that your uncle would have understood as well. Ben would be proud of you and of who the person you have become, Jungkook.”_

  
  


**_______________________**

Jungkook limped himself up to the main kitchen, where he was sure that all hell would break loose. This was definitely going to be the breakfast of the century. He’d for sure need an iced americano with 6 shots of espresso to get through what he thinks will be the most painfully awkward and migraine-inducing breakfast. 

He quickly sat himself down at the nearest chair and stayed quiet, observing the odd seating arrangements. At the dining room table where he sat, it seated up to 10 people; so Tony and May were seated next to him, while Rhodey sat next to Tony, and Rhodey sat next to his group of friends. Thus, leaving the only two seats left occupied by a tired-looking Bruce Banner and a very excited looking Thor. Seated at the kitchen bar was Wanda, Mr. America, and Mr. Barnes. In the living room was the rest of the remaining Avengers such as, Clint, who was going on about the different types of coffees there were and how he’s not a heathen for drinking straight from the pot. Natasha, who looks like she is mentally trying to murder Hawkeye for talking too much. Last but not least, Vision, who’s just staring at the wall, looking like that confused math lady meme. 

“So, Jung, what do you want for breakfast? The nice little bird in the kitchen made us a variety of pancakes and eggs. So what are your taste buds telling you? Chocolate, blueberry, or banana pancakes? How do you like your eggs? Scrambled, sunny side up, etcetera?” Tony asked, bringing him out of thoughts of plotting an escape plan. Who knew asking such a harmless question about food choices would make a room go quiet? Not Jungkook for sure.

“Umm..uh. I’ll have one of each flavor, please. And I like my eggs scrambled, thank you.”

“Okay, bunny boy, some pancakes and eggs coming up. Compliments of chef bird brain over there.” Tony said while gesturing to the Falcon who had a Captain America apron on and a spatula in his hand. 

Jungkook swore he heard the chef mutter a ‘he’s lucky he’s rich and giving me a place to stay because I would have given him a good ole Wilson beating.’ This made him chuckle under his breath and feel more relaxed. The previous tension in the room disappeared as Tony went to grab his breakfast and asked if he wanted some coffee to go with his four-course meal. It was almost as if the whole room was waiting for him to explode or something. Was he a ticking time bomb? Is that what they thought of him? Sure each time he’s come to the facility he is either really injured or is angry, but they wouldn’t know that he’s gotten angry. He makes sure not to show that side of them, to play nice and fair. Unless..no. No. No one was there, so there was no way. Alrighty, let’s derive from this thought train and board another one. Mr. Stark called him Bunny boy. Bunny boy. Jungkook internally winced at the sudden nickname, he knew that he looked like a bunny but the nickname reminded him too much of Ben. Okay, let’s leave this station and just think of Supernatural for now. Hell, think of anything else besides him. So Castiel is very handsome...and he’s an angel. Quite literally so that’s cool. Why doesn’t he ever change his suit? Does he ever get his clothes dry cleaned? Is there a laundromat episode?

“ _Jungkook, are you okay? How are you feeling_?” A voice called out to him interrupting his thoughts about the gorgeous angel of Thursday.

“ _I’m okay Jimin. How are you and why are you talking in korean?_ ” Jungkook responded, looking at the rest of the Avengers and then at his friends. Honestly, he kind of forgot they were even there. He didn’t really expect them to even be talking to him, especially after yesterday’s fiasco.

“ _Well, I’m talking in korean because I doubt these awesome superheroes that we are having breakfast with will understand us. Plus, I’m nervous as hell to even speak english to them. God, they are so tall and so muscular. They are godlike! Omg, there’s a literal god in the room. I think I might pass out._ ” Jimin replied, making exaggerated hand gestures at the superheroes. 

“ _Yeah, Jimin’s not wrong, JK. I’m literally so intimidated by them, I don’t know whether to bow down to them or ask them for an autograph. It feels like I’m dreaming!_ ” An ecstatic and nervously looking Hoseok butted in. 

It’s nice to know that they are as starstruck as he was when he first fought them. 

“ _Well, you’re not dreaming alright. Now, I know this wasn’t an ideal sleepover but did you guys sleep well? How was my floor? I haven’t really been down there since Mr.Stark finished it._ ” 

A short silence fell between the group of friends as they stole a couple of glances between each other before the eldest spoke up.

“ _We slept well and your floor is amazing Jungkook. I- we wanted to thank you for letting us stay, for protecting us last night. Thank you._ ” Jin said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

_“Um. You’re welcome. I’m glad you guys slept well. And it’s my job to keep you guys safe._ ” 

An awkward silence fell over them as Jungkook nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Gosh, Jungkook sure knew how to make an exciting conversation into an awkward one. 

“ _Look, I know what you guys are trying to say, and I forgive you. I forgive you guys for that night and for last night. We can talk more about this later, preferably when we’re not around Mr. Star-spangled banner and friends.”_ Jungkook said breaking the silence with sincerity and a twang of anger laced in his voice.

Before anyone could say anything else a plate was put in front of him. A plate full of delicious food that made his mouth water. Jungkook hadn’t known that he was that hungry until his stomach grumbled loudly. 

“Well someone’s definitely hungry, aren’t they? Come on Underoos, eat up first, and then we’ll have a little meeting about what happened last night.” Tony said with a small smile on his face.

If someone has said that Jungkook had eaten as peacefully as possible, then they would be lying. It was like Jungkook devoured that whole plate in one go and then asked for seconds. Normally, Jungkook would have been super embarrassed to have basically inhaled that plate of food, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care enough, not when he fought that hideous but handsome thing and knocked out for around 10 hours or so.

**_______________________**

  
  


“ _Huh, ‘Mr. Star spangled banner and friends’?_ ” Bucky said in Russian to Natasha, while air quoting the kid’s nice choice of words at breakfast. They were the only one’s left in the kitchen, everyone seemed to either go back to their living quarters or are currently in the conference room. Natasha and he were finishing up their coffees and giving each other silent stares. 

“ _Such a nice choice of words, isn’t it?_ ” 

Natasha gave him a pointed look and grabbed some sugar to put in her coffee. 

“ _Ah indeed, it is Barnes. That kids’ got quite a mouth on him, but not as much as you do. You spew cuss words like there’s no tomorrow, James._ ” She said in a teasing voice with a smirk on her face.

Bucky glared at her and chugged the rest of the coffee. He slammed it down against the counter, walked in the direction of the elevator, and called over his back.

“ _Shut up and hurry your little ass up Romanoff. Stark’s expecting us in the damn conference room. I don’t want to make him any more pissed off, before his 3rd cup of coffee. You know he needs his 4th to at least tolerate any of us._ ” 

**_______________________**

  
  


“Okay. Now that everyone’s finally here.” Tony said while gesturing to the two Russian speaking assassin’s who were the last ones in the room. “We can start. So Underoos, what happened last night? What attacked you?” 

“Last night? Well last night, I was at my apartment with my friends and May when this weird black blob human-like thing tried to attack her. It missed and got me instead. So when it got me, it started to change. It changed into me. It was me, it was almost identical except for the eyes, they kind of had a purple tint to them at first, then it changed to my exact eye color. It was creepy. It, um, said some not so nice stuff to me and attacked me again so I fought it off, and now we’re here.”

“ So, that’s it? You tussled around with it for a couple of minutes and ended up with several broken bones and numerous bruises? Kid, no offense, but I think there’s more to that than what you’re telling us. Like more details? You got any more for us?” Sam asked. 

“Hey! Lay off Jungkook, will you? He just got back from the medical bay and he’s still injured. I’m sure he’s having a hard time remembering things.” Wanda said while staring at Jungkook, her eyes full of sympathy and worry. 

“Wanda, it’s okay. Thanks for defending me but he’s not wrong. There is a little bit more but I’m not even sure if I’m liable to share it.” 

Jungkook looked at Tony and tilted his head. 

“Liable? What do you mean by liable? What are you hiding, kid?” Steve questioned Jungkook and then turned his attention to his mentor. “Tony, what are you hiding? I thought you said that he was just your intern. That he wasn’t any sort of threat?”

**A threat? They thought of him as a threat?**

“My kid’s not a threat, Rogers. He’s my intern. And he’s…” Tony’s voice faltered. He looked at Jungkook as if he’s asking for permission. Jungkook nodded and said the words before Tony could even utter them. 

“I am Spider-Man.” 

The room filled with shocked and confused faces, all for one, Mr. Stark. His face was painted with regret and worry. He knew that revealing his identity to the Rogues would put him in great danger, that it would mean that Jungkook was no longer going to be a regular high school student. 

“I’m that person that fought you guys in Germany. I’m the person that Captain America dropped a whole terminal on me.” 

The room seemed to have gone to a still until Mr.America himself spoke up. 

“Tony! You let a 13-year-old fight in Germany. He could have gotten seriously hurt. Not to mention the fact that you let him get involved in something he knows very little about!” 

Steve pressed his lips together and crossed his arms. Steve wasn’t the only one in the room who was angry and annoyed, Mr. Stark was the second runner up. He stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

“Don’t you go yelling to me about getting hurt? Don’t you dare? You didn’t care about anyone getting hurt when you attacked first and when you dropped a fucking terminal on my kid. I tried to take a peaceful approach to the accords but apparently, you had different plans. So cut the bullshit, Rogers. You know what I’ve had it w-” 

“Enough! Please. Stop yelling at each other. Just stop yelling. Please. It’s hurting my head.” Jungkook rubbed at the temples of his forehead in circular motions. To say it hurt is much of an understatement; his skull was pounding and it felt like someone was jabbing needles into his brain. “And for the love of God, I'm sixteen, not twelve or thirteen. Sixteen. One six. Look, I get it and I apologize for keeping my identity a secret and all, but it was for a good reason. I can assure you that I’m not a threat. Frankly, I don’t think we have enough time to delve into that right now. Right now let’s focus on the important issue at hand.”

Jungkook let out a loud sigh and leaned on the table with his elbows and head in his hands. He was tired of everyone arguing all the damn time, to hell if they thought he was being rude. He’s officially run out of patience with everyone today and he doesn’t really feel like getting any angrier than he already was. He wasn’t going to play nice today especially with time running out. 

“Okay so now that we got the whole ‘I’m Spider-man and I have powers’ shit out of the way, the thing attacked me and mimicked and copied my voice and suit. Not only that, it copied my powers. My whole webbing and strength copied. It was like it was some sort of twisted version of me. And by twisted, I mean whenever it shot my webs back at me, it was an acid version of them. This thing also can grow more limbs than an average human, almost like an octopus. So a SparkNotes version of what I said is that it can copy anything, and I mean everything, shoots acid and is basically like an octopus.”

After the long speech that winded him, Jungkook sat back in his chair, leaned his head backward, and closed his eyes. 

“Jungkook, is there possibly anything else you can add? Aside from your lovely SparkNotes version of this thing, what else do you know?” An unexpected voice called out. The man with the metal arm. Sergeant James Barnes aka Bucky. 

In an instant, he sat up from his chair and looked at Bucky in the eyes.

“Yeah, there is a bit more, Mr. Barnes. Well, I don’t know if it’s important or worth talking about, but… um… this thing, I uh dubbed it the ‘thing’, showed up in my dreams after the attack. A nightmare if you will. It wasn’t a pleasant one but um… it appeared in the form of someone I knew and the next thing I knew it threw me through a wall. I tried to get up and fight but I couldn’t. Next thing I knew it went dark.” 

He shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. 

“Like I said, I don’t think that’s important to what we’re talking about.” 

“Jungkook, I understand you might not think it’s important but I’m sure it might come in handy soon.” Another unexpected voice called out to him once again, this time it was the world’s most famous and amazing scientist, Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Hulk.

Let’s just say it took a lot not to spontaneously combust in his chair right at that instant. That man was a legend and of course, Jungkook read nearly all of his theories and research. The man was god-like in his eyes. I’m sure his friends might have been freaking out as well, seeing as they’re just as nerdy as he is. 

“Do you mind if we run some blood tests? I’m sure Ms.Cho was going to but I’m looking for something quite different than your blood type.”

Jungkook frantically nodded and looked at everyone else in the room. 

“Now, we’re going to have to run tests on those who just came back.” 

“Uh, Dr.Banner, um… why are we running tests in the first place? What exactly are you looking for?” 

“Well, we’re looking for something that the rest of the team might have brought from one of their missions.” 

“Um, excuse me? What mission?! I wasn’t told anything about anything? What are you talking about?” Jungkook questioned. He was so confused. Why didn’t anyone tell him anything? What were they hiding?

Suddenly a file opened up on the table and what Jungkook read and saw was nearly unbelievable. He saw them fighting some doctor and saw them pocket a weird purple serum. The same color of purple that the thing bled. He saw the doctors’ research on who he experimented on and the effects of the serum. Jungkook was experiencing nearly all of those effects. 

“Okay, let me get this straight, so you all we’re mad about me keeping my identity a secret and being hesitant to share any personal information about me when you’ve been keeping secrets as well. Did everyone else know before me about this so-called secret that you’ve been keeping?” 

The room filled with silence and seemed to have gone still.

Jungkook was furious, for them to accuse him of being a threat when they could have possibly brought a threat to the facility, to Mr.Stark. He looked around the room and saw people divert their eyes away from him, a classic sign of lying. He then made eye contact with Mr.Stark and saw the guilt and regret in his eyes. Jungkook scoffed loudly, slammed both of his hands on the table, and hung his head down. He felt his chest burst with chuckles of anger. 

“So everyone knew? Huh, of course with the exception of Dr.Banner and Thor. Granted, they just got here, what this morning, and had no idea of my existence or of what happened last night. Woah, I’m shocked and simultaneously disappointed in nearly all of you. Look the Rogues, I get it, you won’t tell me anything because you suspect that I was just an intern, but you. Mr.Stark, really? I’ve been around nearly the entire time since they’ve been here and you couldn’t tell me that they brought a possible threat? That I could be infected with whatever type of thing they brought with them or that it could go after me as well, not to mention that fact that I went home for a couple of days and was around May and others. So you didn’t bother to mention anything to me until that the fucking thing attacked me in my own home. All because of what they brought from their righteous fucking mission?!” 

Before he could storm out or possibly continue berating them, his ears picked up a faint noise. It was coming from the vents. Jungkook quickly glanced at Clint who was currently seated in a chair and playing with his hearing aids. **Fuck.**

“Jungkook, I get it you’re angry, kid, but please. Just let me explain. I was-” 

“Shh.”

“Don’t you shh me, while I’m trying to explain my mistakes, kid. I might not be your aunt but I sure as hell am in charge of you. So-”

“No. Shut up! I hear something in the vents.” 

Everyone quickly stood up and looked up at the vent. There was black goo crawling out from the vents. 

“Fuck, the things here.” 

“Well, that is not a nice way to greet your friends, Jungkook now is it.” 

The thing stood near the back of the room and took the form of him once again.

“Friend my ass, you copycat.” 

“Jungkook, you are so funny! Truly, you are, it is almost as if you are a comedian of some sort. It is very entertaining. Now, I have a very tiny question to ask you, how did you sleep? I believe I did bid you a good night, did I not?” 

“You can go to hell.” Jungkook snarled.

“I think you will go first, Jeon.”

The thing launched itself at Jungkook and knocked him to the ground. It got a good couple of punches in before it was blasted off him. He looked to his savior, the red-headed assassin. He felt his blood fall onto his shirt. Damn it. His nose was probably broken again. Jungkook felt a random pressure on his chest and legs, the thing had used part of itself to tie him up. Just fantastic. He tried to break out of it with his super strength but it tightened and burned his skin each time he attempted to move. Jungkook saw Tony try to get to him but the thing pulled a new trick and started slashing at his legs and stomach. It felt like he was being slashed and stabbed with numerous knives at once. He was writhing under the pain and could feel his blood soaking through his clothes.

“Nuh, ah. I would not bother getting any closer to him. If you do, your precious little spider is going to pay the consequences. I am very certain that you would not want a big stain of red on this expensive flooring, now would we, Stark?” 

“You son of a bitch! You let him go, right now!” Tony screamed and again tried to get to Jungkook, only to be held back by Steve.

“Tony! No! It’s only going to hurt him even more.”

“That’s my kid, Rogers!”

Jungkook felt another scream rip through him as the thing continued to slash at him. He felt like he was going to pass out.

“JUNGKOOK!”

“AH PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!”

The thing momentarily stopped stabbing him and Jungkook let his head fall to his chest. He heaved heavily and spit out blood. No one else made a move to attack it after that.

“Good boy. I suppose you can teach an old dog some new tricks. That is of course after it is punished. Now, let us not try anything else before I paint the town red with his blood.”

The thing looked at the hole that was in its side and looked back at Natasha and smirked. It spat out its purple blood and began to repair itself. 

“Now where were we, ah yes. That hurt Natasha, however, I know what is going to hurt you even more. I am sure you remember burning down that one building at the start of your oh so wonderful career. It would be an absolute shame if one of the stars of that night were to show up, would it not?”

A loud sound came from above, snapping everyone's attention to the vent that was now oozing black goo. The goo began to shape into several little children sized feet. Once they fully formed, everyone noticed that something was completely off; their mouths were open, oozing purple out of their mouths, their skins peeling, and covered in severe burns. Jungkook couldn’t seem to recognize them, but the look of absolute horror on Natasha’s face said it all. 

Out of the corner of Jungkook’s eye, he saw another blob slip past the vent. It quickly caught the attention of the others and shape-shifted at an alarmingly fast rate into her.

“You don’t seem too pleased to see your old friends, Natasha. I wonder why that is? Oh yes, because you weren’t all so kind to them. You murdered them! Those innocent children were burned alive! Natasha Romanoff: the world’s most famous murder turned good. I mean that is just a big joke. Truly, it is, and I hope it haunts you for the rest of your pathetic little life. After all, you are nothing but a murder and that is all you will ever be. It is in your DNA. You were made to do just that. It is your destiny. Your inner desire.”

Fake Natasha smirked and tilted her head.

Natasha clenched her fists and her jaw; this damn blob was getting her pissed off.

“I am not a murder! You don’t even know who I am! You know nothing about me or what I do!”

“Now, now, I am you, Natasha. I know everything there is to know about you. I know what you dream of and frankly, I think it is time for you to say good night. Or shall I say it for you?” 

As the thing droned on about Natasha and Jungkook, he zoned it out and looked around the room for possible exits. He tried to think of a quick plan to get everyone out of the room alive at least. Possible injuries were almost certain, but at least they would get out alive. The vents were a no go since two super-soldiers and a god wouldn’t fit through them. Plus, the fact that more of those things could come out from there. The room was made of glass so he could shatter them, but then that would meet that the things could get out, and he wanted to keep them contained for a bit. He knew there wasn’t much time until something else crawled through the vents. The only possible way to get out of this room was to at least run through the door and close it behind them or possibly close this floor down. He would need to create a diversion first. Sure, it possibly wasn’t going to be an entirely safe diversion but I’ll work. Hopefully. 

Jungkook bit his lips as he moved his arms in front of him. God, it hurt like a bitch, but he couldn’t afford to attract any attention right now. He lifted his sleeve up a little and began to mess with the functions of his web shooters; he needed at least one of them to malfunction and self-destruct but he knew that he didn’t have enough time. So, he made eye contact with Tony and gestured to his watch. He needed Tony to blast his repulsors at his shooter, it would be a quicker way to get out of here than him fiddling with his web shooter for the next 20 minutes and Jungkook doesn’t want to take that risk of waiting that long. This thing was unexpected and fast. Tony looked down at his wrist and nodded. Great, he understood Jungkook’s genius plan.

“Now, now, Jungkook. Why have you gotten so quiet just now? Are you ignoring me? Trying to block out the truth about you? About who you truly are?”

Jungkook stopped fiddling with his web shooters and looked up at the messed up version of himself. He gave a small smile and chuckled a bit.

“Oh, I’m definitely ignoring you, you sack of shit. I could care less about what you say. All I hear coming out of your mouth is pity and sadness for things you wish you could have done.” 

The thing version of himself furrowed its eyebrows and frowned. It looked pissed off.

“The things I could have done? You mean the absolutely horrible things you have done. Oh, there is a list filled with all the terrible things you have done. It could take days to read. I am sure you know of one of them, do you not Jungkook? Let us start at the top of your list, Jeon Jungkook. Ah yes, your dear old Uncle Ben or legally known as Jeon Beomseok or Beomseok Jeon, for your American friends. What was it that you did again? Ah right, you got him killed. Do you want to tell your friends how you got him killed or should I?” 

Jungkook felt anger rush through his veins, he looked at himself in the eyes, and only said two things.

“Bite me.”

And with that Jungkook threw his web shooter into the air and yelled at Tony to do it now. 

As soon as the repulsor hit the shooter, Jungkook rolled away from the thing. It exploded and released tons of webs, all of them being different textures and powers, all over the room. Knocking down everyone in the room. The tentacle arm-like thing let go of Jungkook as he screamed at everyone to get up and run out of the room while it was distracted. The numerous amounts of webbing had glued them to various parts of the room. The thing looked furious and frantic as it saw the others scattered and injured; Some of them oozing their purple blood onto the expensive flooring.

“You! Monster! How dare you! My children! My beautiful creations!” It shrieked and screamed until his taser webs finally knocked them out.

Jungkook limped as fast he could out of the room and shut the door behind him. He immediately started messing with the door panel and locked it. He let himself fall against the wall and felt himself getting weaker and weaker as each second passed. 

“Dad, lock all of the vents and make sure this room stays locked.”

Jungkook felt his vision grow black as he tried to use whatever energy he had left to say what he needed to say.

“And most importantly, don’t fall asleep and don’t say goodnight. Not yet.”

How hypocritical of him, Jungkook thought as he finally caved into the darkness. The comforting and unknowing darkness. The only hope of dreaming of a good time. 

Shouts filled the hallway as he whisked off to dreamland. 

“JUNG-”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while and I apologize. I've been busy with school and I've been stuck on how to write the next couple of chapters. 
> 
> For those who happen to watch Supernatural, I hope you got my refrences and for those who don't: don't watch it or watch it. Fair warning, you will get addicted and will cry. (FYI, I hated the ending and I'm still pissed about it). (Another quick fyi: I had to watch so many scenes of supernatural just to get some inspiration. Let's just say I think I memorized a bunch of random lines). \
> 
> Operation is a game where you use tweezers to pick out a piece of something, you can't hit the sides of the holes or else it makes a loud buzzing sound. 
> 
> And yes, Ben is finally fully talked about! Sad but I know I needed to put him in the story somewhere.
> 
> A quick translation of the italian used in this chapter: "shh, you're okay, my little one. You're okay." Some things to note if you didn't understand them are; Radio Silence in this means complete silence, nothing but dead air, quite literally like nothing being said on a radio. 
> 
> Bruce and Thor are back! I know they have very little dialogue in this chapter but don't worry there will be more of them in the next. 
> 
> SparkNotes is a website that gives basic summarys of books. It's really helpful btw.
> 
> Hope y'all got the whole 'I am Iron Man' part. 
> 
> Fyi pt 3: there are times where I might go back and edit some stuff, but don't be alarmed, It's mostly grammatical errors. 
> 
> Okay that's the end of the notes. Hope you've enjoyed thi chapter and stick around for the next couple of ones!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you've reached the end! Hope you enjoyed it! Please make sure to read the notes, to see if I have made any changes or just to give you people information! Keep in mind that this fic/au has altered parts of Homecoming. There will be scenes of the movie that will be placed in this, however, it won’t follow the same storyline as HC. This takes place after HC, in this one, spiderman and Iron man become closer.


End file.
